The Informant
by MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: Police Officer Gendry Waters has a personal vendetta against the illegal Lannister organization. A raid against one of their hide-outs takes place but its the gray eyes and sultry voice of the informant that gets his blood hot. Can he fulfill his vendetta and get to know this enticing informant?
1. Chapter 1

The Informant

A War Against Lions-Pt 1

The concrete wall hurt to lean against after hours of staying in that same spot. He would have loved to move and stretch his muscles but this spot afforded the best view of the abandoned warehouse before him. He raised the binoculars, peering through them at the movement across the street. Some low-life scum moving about, frantic to barricade one of their last rats' nests. He smiled to himself knowing soon all their energy would be wasted. Today was the day.

"Waters, report." His commanding officer's harsh voice sounded over the earpiece.

Gendry Waters spoke evenly, still keeping his eyes on the targets. "A few scum in and out. The two big fish are still there."

"Good. The team is ready. Be there in fifteen."

"Yes sir."

The knowledge that his fellow SWAT team members were on their way helped distract his mind from the cramp growing in his back. All the whispers, all the scouting, all the shake-downs were finally beginning to pay off. A year ago Tywin Lannister, the biggest illegal arms dealer in Westeros, died from a heart attack. His organization was flawless, the man oozed poise and control. The authorities had never been able to pin anything on Tywin or his lackeys, not for lack of trying. Tywin was calculating, cunning, ruthless and brilliant. Now though, his empire was slowly crumbling bit by bit. Tywin's twins, Jamie and Cercei, had taken over the family business, supposedly, after their father's death but it was obvious they could not compare to their father in matters of business. Little by little, leaks were put into their ship and information slipped out informing the authorities and providing damning evidence. Smaller scum were easily picked up by the King's Landing Police Department. Today, though… today was the first bite of the big fish.

Gendry shifted the slightest possible, anticipation coursing through his veins. He had a personal vendetta against the Lannisters' illegal organization. Growing up in Flea Bottom, he witnessed first hand what happened when criminals easily got their hands on weapons. The memory of his mother's blood running over his fingers; his child-sized hands desperately trying to staunch the bleeding from the gunshot wound to her chest. His pain and personal vow to destroy those who sought to take advantage of the poor and helpless drove him. Once he was of age, he enrolled in the Police Academy, graduated, and was one of the youngest recruits to the King's Landing SWAT team. The comradery he had amongst the guys pleased him, those on the team felt more like brothers than coworkers. When not needed for SWAT work, his days were spent training new officers, helping in the community and typing up Officer Hot Pie's reports because for the love of pigs the man could not spell worth a shit. Some of the married guys occasionally teased him about his lack of dating and would try and set him up. He always pushed them off saying he was married to his work and she was a jealous bitch. They would laugh and leave him alone for a couple of weeks before the teasing resumed. Although he was twenty-seven years old, he felt no rush to settle down. His vendetta would not allow it nor his odd working hours be reliable in a steady relationship. It was not that he was unattractive, on the contrary, women would flirt and try to give him their number but he was never interested. His deep blue eyes, short, military-style black hair and well-muscled body caught the notice of the opposite sex. None of them intrigued him enough to ask for their number. Perhaps someday, but not today. Today was about justice and fulfilling a vendetta.

His mind was rapidly yanked back as his brothers began sounding off in the earpieces. They were drawing close. With one last look at the warehouse, Gendry stiffly rose to his full height and descended the metal steps behind him. When word came to the department of the two high-ranking lackeys in the Lannister empire hiding out in the abandoned warehouse, he immediately volunteered to keep watch while the SWAT team got ready. That had been four hours ago. He quickly descended the three flights of stairs to the concrete floor below. It had been easy to sneak into the abandoned warehouse across from the target. This whole section of a poor, industrious district was mostly run-down stores, abandoned warehouses and dilapidated buildings; the last ode to better days when wealth trickled down and not just flowed upward. A quick command center was set up in the warehouse. Two off-duty, beat cops had been sent to watch the target warehouse so Gendry would relieve his post and prepare for the raid.

"Hey, look who is finally joining the party." Tormund Giantsbane joked as Gendry approached.

"Yeah, yeah. What the hell took you so long?" Gendry replied by way of greeting.

"Oh you know, paperwork, ass-kissing, Lem forgetting his balls and having to go back and get them." Giantsbane handed Gendry his body armor, standing beside him.

Gendry chuckled as Lem turned, having heard the conversation over the open earpiece, and showed Tormund his middle finger quickly, a smirk on his face. Gendry quickly donned the body armor, already having worn his tactical pants, shirt and jacket before coming to watch. Giantsbane helped him strap on the chest piece and held his sub-machine gun, an MP5, as Gendry quickly slipped his kneepads on. The twelve guys on the team formed a circle next to the armored truck which carried them over. They already had their body armor, guns and shields ready, having had time to prepare before loading into the truck. Once the commanding officer got off his radio, he moved to join the circle and the tension for the coming raid rose.

"Ok ladies, when we give the signal the other officers will be up our asses but until then its just us. So no one fuck this up." Office Sandor Clegane's commanding voice reverberated in the barren warehouse. If his harsh, gravelly voice was not enough to scare someone, a look at the massive man's scarred face, constant sneer and intense, discerning eyes would make grown men shit themselves if they warranted his full wrath. Yet Gendry would not follow anyone else into a high-risk situation and trusted the man's intuition whole-heartedly. He had known Officer Clegane the twoyears he had been a beat cop and had now been under his command once he joined the SWAT team for six years. The man had his full respect and saved his life on a couple of occasions. Officer Clegane was just over forty and Gendry knew those in the department were pushing for him to begin slowly backing down as lead officer. He could not imagine anyone else leading the SWAT team but he understood eventually age would catch up and Clegane had been the commanding officer for well over a decade. Over the past year he noticed that Clegane was subtly pushing him into more of a leadership role- having him help make final decisions, taking charge in leading the attack formation and doing the paperwork. At first Gendry felt uncomfortable since he was younger than most of the guys but they seemed to easily accept his authority. Once Giantsbane had joked that Clegane was the Alpha and Gendry was the Beta, to which Gendry replied that made Giantsbane the Omega.

Officer Clegane pulled out a blueprint of the target warehouse, laying it on the ground so those in the circle could see it. "These are the exits," he pointed to the three doors, "teams of three will enter after deploying the flashbangs. We want these bastards alive if possible. Riddle, Stone, I want you two in sniper positions on the surrounding buildings. Don't let any these cunts get by. The rest of you know your teams. You'll go to the exits and wait for my signal before deploying the grenades, got it?"

"Are you not joining us?" Stone asked, rubbing a hand over his mustache, eyes still on the blueprint.

"No, apparently the fucker who got us this intel wants to be apart of it. Now its some inter-agency shit. The fucker is running this operation so once you go in and secure the place, me and the bastard will come behind to check before arrests are officially made and the evidence is tampered with." Clegane's sneer grew with the distain for babysitting probably some rookie cop or politically inclined up-start. This was not the first time and all the men groaned at the implication. "Ladies, ready?" The surrounding men nodded, the first tang of adrenaline touching their tongues. "Good, let's go fuck 'em up. Gendry, you lead on the ground." Clegane rose, a clear head taller than all the men.

Gendry gave a quick nod to Clegane before donning his helmet and leading the men to the side exit of the warehouse. Through hours and hours of training and simulations the men moved in an almost single-minded way; knowing and understanding the movements of their fellow brothers and how to be most synchronized and efficient. It was a beautiful thing to witness, all putting aside their personal preferences, thoughts, and motives to defend their brothers and hopefully restore justice. Once the signal that the snipers were in place, Gendry led the men down the side of the warehouse towards the street. Night had fallen during the time waiting which offered them cover but also made it harder to see the assailants. The snipers wore night vision goggles but their department did not have enough resources to allocate the purchase of a pair for the whole team. Gendry's heart pounded but his mind stayed focused and calm. The buildings along the street were shadowy, blending into the darkness around them. Only one streetlight still worked but it was further down the road. He stopped moving at the edge of the building, eyeing the street separating him from his target. That would be the no-man's land. There was no cover, no opportunity to hide. If someone was going to get hurt or killed, that would most likely be the place.

"Riddle, Stone, any movement?" Gendry watched the target warehouse. There were lights inside but faintly. It was impossible to tell from where he stood if there were sentries watching the street or not. Earlier when he was spying, he noticed one or two guys walking by casually but with darkness' descent, they may have grown overconfident and stayed inside.

"Movement to the south side. Two vehicles parked out back." Riddle stated, his deep voice resounding.

"Waters, hold fast." Clegane demanded over the earpiece. The silence lengthened until Gendry wanted to demand to go but held his tongue. He could feel Giantsbane's impatience behind him.

"Our new boss is here and is taking command. Let us know when you've secured the place and we'll come join you." Clegane flatly said, his irritation somewhat hidden in his tone.

Gendry almost jumped as the new commanding officer spoke, a voice he was not expecting.

"Hello boys," a smoky, female voice addressed them over the earpiece, "there are eight men inside currently. Another is sleeping in the cab of the truck on the left so if one of you snipers keep an eye on him that would be great. These assholes are lazy so no one goes on guard duty after dark. Once you've crossed, wait for my signal before using your flash grenades. Questions? Good, cross now!"

Gendry warily watched his surroundings as his feet carried him across the no-man's land, hearing the shuffling of his brothers beside and behind him. He could not help thinking of the sultry voice commanding them and wondering who she was. Her voice evoked images in his mind of wilderness, campfires, whiskey and passionate sex. He shoved the images away, focusing as he pressed his back to the front of the building, the door to his left. Giantsbane and Tarly quickly came to his right side, their backs pressed against the building. The sounds of the grunts passed over the earpiece as the others moved into their positions at the other two doors. Finally silence surrounded them, signaling everyone was in position.

The smoky voice filled Gendry's mind. "Here we go. In 3…2…1…Now!"

Tarly moved around and yanked the door open. Gendry threw in his two flashbangs and stepped back as Tarly shut the door quickly. The loud bang and brilliant light alerted them to the flashbang's denotation. Done, Tarly immediately yanked the door open again and followed behind Gendry and Giantsbane, whom carried a full body shield.

"SWAT! GET ON THE GROUND!"

Gendry scanned the ground floor of the warehouse. Compared to the barren one he had staked out in, this one was clearly used often. A large delivery truck with a logo of a local charity sat towards the back near the closed delivery door. A couple tables were up in the middle of the floor, a wide variety of weapons on them. Several stacks of boxes lined the walls on either side of the ground floor. What looked like an office was directly to his left, lights on and at least one person visible. Four other men stumbled about, caught in the effects of the flashbangs. He noted all this in a quick scan as his trained mind inspected for danger and what needed to be accomplished next.

Turning to his left, he motioned for Giantsbane to take the lead with his shield up. Gendry followed, eyes scanning around, Tarly behind, watching their backs. He glimpsed the other SWAT team groups spreading out, a gunshot sounded on the other side of the warehouse. Ahead, an older, bald man with crazed eyes stepped out of the office, handgun raised. He fired three quick shots at them, the shield deflecting. Dropping to the ground, Gendry raised his rifle and fired before the man noticed him move. The sickly, sweet smell of the gunpowder residue filled Gendry's nostrils. The man fell to the ground, Gendry's shot having blown out his right knee. Gendry was silently perturbed that the man was not screaming but he could not dwell on it since the crazed man raised his handgun and continued to fire. Gendry shot again, hitting the man's shoulder, just above his handgun. The older man paused his attack which was just long enough for Giantsbane's long strides to take him over and bash the gun from the man's hand with his shield. Tarly flew behind, throwing the man to the ground and pinning him securely. Giantsbane turned, shield raised and looked into the office. Rising from the ground rapidly, Gendry raced over to back up his brother. Inside they found a middle-aged man with piggy eyes, receding hairline and the hints of a beer belly growing. He stood, hands up, in the middle of the office glaring at them but lips sealed. Gendry kept his rifle aimed at the man silently, the only sound being the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears and his hurried breathing. On cue, Giantsbane set his shield down before rounding on the man and handcuffing him quickly behind his back. The man continued to glare defiantly but did not resist. Secure, Gendry glanced back at Tarly who knelt on the older man's back. Well at least the two big fish had been caught.

"How we doing boys?" Gendry spoke into the earpiece for the first time, trying to steady his breathing. Less than a minute later, the other two teams in the warehouse signaled everything was secure including the known criminals. "Good, let's move them to the middle." Gendry helped the skinny Tarly drag the wounded, older man to the center of the floor, with Giantsbane following behind with the other man. Five handcuffed men knelt on the floor already which the other two quickly joined.

"There's supposed to be eight." Gendry raised his rifle, looking around.

Lem pointed to a body near one of the large metal foundation poles, about thirty feet away. "Hit 'em in the chest."

Gendry nodded, seeing the pooling of blood underneath the body. Silently he swore to himself, a dead body always meant more paperwork for Clegane which he liked to pass onto Gendry and the possibility of negative publicity. Too late to worry about that now. "Riddle, Stone, how's our friend outside?"

Stone answered this time. "Still no movement."

"Royce, Talbert," Gendry looked to the two men nearby, "go check it out. Bring him in." The two walked away quickly. He looked around once more, letting his eyes, ears and intuition scan the place. There was no movement, no sound beyond those in the middle of the room. Everything seemed to be under control, there were few spaces someone could hide. "Giantsbane, Tarly, go check the delivery truck."

Satisfied, he reached up and pulled the helmet off his head. The others standing around followed suit. The helmets were helpful to have but stifling and constraining. He always felt twenty pounds lighter and fully able to breathe again once he removed it. "Ok boss, we're secure here." He looked down at their prisoners and at his brothers, pleased with how the raid had gone. No one on the team appeared injured and only one dead body. There had definitely been worse days. He could not help as his thoughts drifted on their own accord, wondering who this informant was. A part of him hoped she was as beautiful as her voice sounded but the rational part hoped she was not so there would not be a distraction for him and his brothers. It only took a few minutes before the front door opened he had come through to reveal her and his commanding officer striding in.

Clegane was almost seven feet tall but walking next to the sprite of a woman beside him, he looked like a giant and her a fairy. Gendry analyzed her as she approached, as he guessed the other guys were doing. It was rare for a woman to be involved in police work in King's Landing, not that it was a sexist thing, but few women chose it for a career here in the treacherous, crime-ridden city. Especially hearing she was some kind of informant, he wondered what organization she worked for. The dim lights cast strange shadows about but once she moved to the middle with Clegane, it was easy to examine her fully. She was petite, probably just over five feet with a slender, athletic build and pale skin. Her mahogany hair was pulled back in a bun on the back of her neck. She wore black pants and a black long-sleeve shirt, like one would wear under a Kevlar vest except she wore no form of body armor or protection. What truly caught him was her piercing, gray eyes. They were the color of an approaching storm and seemed to take in everything immediately. It felt she could see through everything and everyone, examining them for strengths and weaknesses like a blacksmith checking his iron workings. A small, hungry smile touched her slim lips as she surveyed the prisoners. She was beautiful but hard, there was nothing about her that screamed softness or gentleness. He bet she did not even own a dress.

"Excellent work, boys." She glanced at the men of the SWAT team standing around, probably some ogling her. There was no sarcasm or contempt in her clear, smoky voice. "This is quite the prize. One Merlyn Trant and one Illyn Payne to get off the streets. I'd call this a successful day." She pushed forward and stood above Merlyn Trant, forcing him to raise his piggy eyes to met her. "Where's the boss bitch and her lover?"

Gendry smirked and could see a few others' lips turn up. Clearly this woman knew about the Lannister leadership. Whispered rumors floated about of the Lannister twins being more intimate than siblings should be but there was nothing to prove it. This dark-haired beauty spoke it as fact.

Merlyn Trant spit at her feet before continuing to glare at her.

She remained standing casually, effortlessly, as if this was just a friendly conversation over coffee in the park and not an interrogation with handcuffed prisoners and a dead, bloody body nearby. "Office Clegane, I want to question this one first when we get back to the station. No one else talks to him before me." She spoke with such authority, there was no ability to deny her command.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, who shot our mute friend here?" The woman glanced at Illyn Payne, laying awkwardly beside Merlyn Trant.

Gendry stood at the end of the line of prisoners, near to Illyn Payne. His body turned so the prisoners were on his left and the woman and Clegane to his right, as if he alone stood in the chasm separating the two. His brothers stood behind the prisoners, watching silently. "I did." He could physically feel her steel eyes rake up his body to meet his blue ones. His mouth felt suddenly dry as her eyes held his for several moments.

"Good shots."

Her eyes turned back to Merlyn Trant and Gendry felt he could breath again. He looked over to his commanding officer, arms crossed over his chest. He wondered if Clegane despised this woman for taking over his typical role or he was amused by this show she was putting on. His radio chirped and Clegane answered it, telling the regular officers to arrive in five minutes with their squad cars. Gendry was distracted by the radio call and did not see the dead body rise slightly, aiming his hidden pistol at those on the SWAT team with their backs turned to him.

The woman did though. Before he could blink, she whirled and threw a small knife at the supposed dead man. The knife flew and sunk into the man's throat before he chanced firing his pistol. Trickles of blood seeped around the man's throat and he clawed at the knife, eyes open wide before falling to his side. Gendry stood frozen like his brothers and the men on the floor. It all happened so fast. If he could not clearly see the knife and blood now, he would have thought the scene was his imagination. Without a word, the terrifying beauty purposely strode over to the truly dead man now and yanked her knife out of his throat. She came back to the middle, holding the bloody knife in hand, red drops slipping over her fingers and onto the floor.

Her posture was still relaxed but her voice seethed. "Who checked the body?"

"I did. I shot 'im in the chest." Lem spoke, his yellow hair looking sickly in the dim lights.

Her movements changed as she stalked towards Lem, her look becoming predatory as her eyes pierced him through. Once she stood directly in front of him, she slowly wiped the blood off her knife on the sleeve of his shirt, eyes never leaving his. "You try and pull that shit again and I will remove your eyeballs from your head and gift them to someone who will actually use them to see." Her tone was low, dangerous and for a moment Gendry truly believed she would follow through on her threat. Before Lem could answer and do more than stare at her guiltily, she turned and walked back to Clegane's side. The knife slipped back up her sleeve as she surveyed the prisoners once more.

"You!" Trant spat out, his eyes staring at the woman with mixed shock, horror and loathing. "You're supposed to be dead, you fucking bitch!"

Her eyes darkened, mouth taut as she took the few steps forward and jammed her pointer and middle finger into Trant's collarbone on the right side. Trant cried out in pain, throwing his head back. Before he could resist her, she retracted her fingers and kicked him in the chest. His body fell back and he rolled to his side, his handcuffed hands breaking his fall, his face still contorted in pain.

Gendry wondered if it was wrong of him to be so turned on by her right now. She was beautiful and powerful, a fireball of passion and wrath. Images of things he would love to do to her in his bed crossed his mind and he forced himself to squint at Trant sprawled out on the floor groaning.

"Payne needs to be taken to a hospital. I want Trant transported back alone and taken to a holding cell immediately. Do what you want with the others." With that she walked towards the front exit, leaving the men dumbfounded in her wake. Clegane began sounding off orders but Gendry could not help watching the roll of her small hips as she walked away and wondering who she was.

* * *

Three hours later, Gendry sat wearily in his chair, staring at the paperwork spread out over his desk. He massaged the back of his neck, debating if he should get another cup of coffee or just push through even though his mind felt as if it was slowly shutting down. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands deciding to forgo the caffeine. If he had some this late he would never sleep tonight. It was approaching midnight and the long hours from the past several days and physical toil of the adrenaline spike during the raid was leaving him drained.

"Waters. Did we get a name yet for the dead bastard?"

Gendry yanked his head up as Clegane approached, his heavy boots pounding the floor with each step. Clegane stood next to Gendry's desk, one of the many in the large open room of the police department. "Not yet, his fingerprints weren't in our system so I'm checking the surrounding districts. He's young looking so I'm guessing he's a new recruit."

"Fuck them." Clegane's scowl deepened. "I hate how young these new recruits are, soon we'll be picking up kids."

A commotion near the front door drew the two men's attention momentarily but it was only a beat cop dragging in some drunken fool, trying to loudly sing a drinking song horrendously off-key. It was a Friday night after all so this was not an irregular occurrence.

Clegane continued speaking, a mischievous glint in his eyes this time that put Gendry on edge. "That woman that organized this whole operation, Cat she's called apparently, she's not quite done with us. Dondarrion informed me she is to get real time updates from us and nothing moves forward without her knowledge." He snorted, shaking his head. "I'll give it to her, she's a piece of fucking work."

"Did you find out who she works for?"

"She's a Faceless Man. I guess they've taken an interest in bringing down the Lannisters and she volunteered to spearhead the efforts."

Gendry's jaw dropped at the revelation. He hated to admit it but his mind had wandered to her and who she was on several occasions over the past three hours. The last time he saw her, she had a brief conversation with Clegane before disappearing into the holding room housing Trant. That had been an hour and half ago. He wondered what she was doing in there and if she was fine. Memories of her flinging her knife and kicking Trant reminded him that if anyone could get information out of Trant, it was probably her. She did not seem the kind to break or back down easily. A Faceless Man though! It explained her calm and calculating demeanor and authoritarian attitude. Faceless Men were a shadowy organization whose true goal and purpose was only known to themselves. They were based out of Braavos, across the Narrow Sea, so their time spent in Westeros was minimal. On the rare occasion, they stepped in and helped out law enforcement or government agencies if it suited their purposes but it was rumored that they really were a group of ruthless assassins. Whatever they were, their precision, resources and dedication were above reproach and when they stepped into a situation, there was no denying their presence nor authority.

"And with all the free time you have lately," the mischievous glint grew in Clegane's eyes as the rest of his features and posture remained stoic, "you've been chosen to be the liaison between us and her."

Gendry audibly groaned, much to Clegane's visible amusement.

"Let me know if you need anything and when those damn prints get back." Clegane smirked as he walked away, heading towards the Chief of Police, Beric Dondarrion's corner room office.

Gendry shook his head, annoyed and amused at his commanding officer. He should have seen this coming. Anytime the SWAT team had to work with another agency or persons, Clegane subtly, or not so subtly, pushed the job off onto him. Clegane was not a people person and came off harshly to most and although Gendry did not thrive in this position, he understood his tactics were more friendly and made for better work relations. The notion of having to keep in contact with this Faceless Man, Cat, was intriguing. Maybe this arrangement would not be so bad after all. He wondered if Clegane saw him staring at her and decided to do something about it.

Most of the SWAT team had left already, Giantsbane and Stone were inspecting the team's equipment in the storage room before they would head out. Gendry checked in with them then returned to his desk, hoping to wrap up soon. The room buzzed with activity as those on the night shift came in and out, phones ringing, someone yelling about keeping the coffee pot clean and the background sound of the news on the TV against a far back wall. Gendry was so fixated on the task before him and drowning out the noise that he did not realize someone approached him until they sat on the edge of his desk. He looked up, trying to hide his surprise and shock as perched on his desk was the very woman he was trying not to think of. Cat sat causally on the corner, one leg dangling off the desk, the other still on the ground.

"Waters, right?" She regarded him smoothly, holding his gaze.

"Yeah…you can call me Gendry." He stumbled out, hoping he did not sound like a bumbling idiot. That was the last kind of impression he wanted to leave with her.

"Alright, Gendry, you can call me Cat." Her pink lips turned up slightly. "I came to bring these back." Unceremoniously, she dropped a set of brass knuckles on his desk…the ones he had secretly hidden in his desk drawer.

"How did you…?" He quickly snatched them and thrust them into the drawer before anyone saw, hopefully.

She crossed her arms over her thin frame, amused and teased him. "I never figured you for an illegal weapons guy…you seem more by-the-book."

"They aren't mine…sorta. It's a long story." Truthfully they were Giantbane's but somehow they kept ending up in Gendry's desk. "Wait, what were you doing with them?"

She shrugged. "Trant and I had a lovely chat, those were to make sure he understood the consequences of lying."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did he believe you?"

"I had to test them out a bit but eventually yes." A predatory smile teased her lips, her eyes gleaming.

Staring at her, Gendry decided she was beautiful. Between her piercing steel eyes, that quick smile and sultry voice, he was entranced. The rest of her was just as appealing and attractive under the harsh, florescent lights. Her frame was lithe but she had all the right curves in all the right places that his eyes wanted to fixate on. Her presence fascinated him, the casual, relaxed way she carried herself even though he noticed the flecks of blood still on her knuckles, and the authority she spoke with. She was someone who knew who they were and their power. He bet she was incredible in bed…or anywhere for that matter.

"So, you're my liaison, huh?"

Her statement drew his mind back from the trail of…improper work-relations images his mind was conjuring. "Ah, yeah. Guess we'll get to know each other intimately." Soon as the words slipped out of his mouth he wanted to repeatedly hit his head against his desk. First, he sounded like a moron, and now he sounded like a creep. What stupid thing was he going to say next?

She stared at him for several moments as if testing his words and the meaning behind them. Her gaze was indiscernible but the fingers of her hand closest to him drummed along her ribs. "I guess so… would you like that?" Her voice suddenly soft and breathy, she uncrossed her arms and placed once behind her to lean back on. Her curves highlighted under the lights and her small chest rose and fell with each breath wonderfully.

He swallowed quickly, trying to regain his composure. Talking to her, he felt like some pre-pubescent boy who fumbled over his own tongue when trying to talk to a pretty girl. He was glad his tanned skin hid his blushes well. Before he could answer a shout echoed in the large room that silenced all the previous noises.

"Gods be good! Arya?"

Gendry followed the startled cry behind him, seeing Cat's eyes immediately darken and stare at the man.

Standing just outside of his office door, Police Chief Beric Dondarrion stared at the woman sitting casually on Gendry's desk, gaping at her like she was a ghost. Ignorant of the confused looks around him, Dondarrion slowly walked around the desks approaching Cat hesitantly, as if he moved too quickly she would either vanish into thin air or flee the building. His eye seemed unable to blink as he stepped forward, his other eye covered by it's patch. He stopped at the corner of the desk behind Gendry's, a few feet away from where Gendry and Cat sat. Gendry's eyes flittered back and forth quickly between his boss and the mysterious woman beside him. His mind scrambled to try and understand what was going on. How did Dondarrion know her? He saw Cat's eyes narrow and darken initially when he called out but within moments shift to an cautious look, masking whatever emotion she felt.

"Hello, Officer Dondarrion." Cat's eyes held the man's, her tone soft and almost sad, saying his name as a sigh.

Dondarrion slumped onto the desk, his tone revenant, still ignoring everyone in the room that was gawking at the strange interaction before them. "Gods, girl. We all thought you were dead…"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Its been what…ten years since I last laid eyes on you. You had to have been, what, thirteen?"

"Twelve. You have an excellent memory, sir." She chuckled darkly.

He shook his head. "I'd never forget a face like yours. You have your father's look about you, the gray eyes and dark hair and his…presence. He was the most honorable man I ever knew."

Gendry awkwardly stared, not sure what else to do. He wondered if he should excuse himself but thought if he spoke up it would burst the moment and reality would flood back. Cat continued to stare, her face unreadable. Gendry noticed her posture was no longer relaxed like it had been when they were talking, but now tense like a snake before its strike. He queried what of their conversation had subtly put her on edge so…and if her name was Arya, why did she go by Cat? It felt like he was looking at a huge puzzle and most of the pieces were missing, giving him only a faint idea of what the whole picture should be.

Dondarrion continued talking, "if I have known you were the informant, I would have worked with you directly. We could have moved things along faster. Damn, where have you been?"

"Here and there," she murmured cryptically. "I didn't think it wise to broadcast my return. Besides, Officer Waters here is doing a splendid job of being my liaison and I think we'll get to know each other intimately." She flashed him an over-the-top, charming smile, causing his stomach to drop at his parroted words.

"Yes, yes. Officer Waters is an excellent officer. Gods… Arya Stark… you're alive and here. It's a damn miracle. You let me know if you need anything." Dondarrion shook his head again, still seeming to not believe what was before his eyes.

"Could I have a word with you in your office?"

"Of course." Dondarrion led her away, Gendry's gaze following, his mind still trying to grapple with what he just witnessed.

"You might want to stick your tongue back in before you start drooling on the floor." Giantsbane chuckled coming to stand where Cat, no Arya, had just been moments ago.

Gendry turned around, glaring at the redhead's implication but choosing to ignore it…for now. "How does Dondarrion know her?"

Of all the people in the department, Tormund Giantsbane seemed to know everyone and everything going on. So it did not surprise Gendry when Giantsbane began speaking confidently as if everything pouring from his mouth was fact. Which it probably was. "He said Stark, and ten years ago…I'm guessing she is a daughter of Ned Stark."

"Ned Stark…that Ned Stark?!"

"Yeah, the police chief before Dondarrion. The one who was murdered and the culprit never found. That one."

"Oh shit…" Gendry only knew some of the story since the event happened before he joined the force but those that were still around talked about the infamous Ned Stark with such reverence. He understood the man was a good police chief and respectable, going above and beyond to take care of his officers. One night after he got off at the station, on his way home, his car was shot up. His body was dragged from the car and head chopped off and hidden. There were rumors that the Lannisters had something to do with it since Stark was cracking down harder on Tywin's operation in King's Landing but nothing was proven. Ten years…Gendry almost choked on his own spit as the next revelation hit him. Cat, Arya, had said she was twelve when it happened…that made her twenty-two now. She seemed so much older, hardened by the world. He wondered what all she had gone through. It left an unpleasant taste in his mouth, especially with the thoughts he had been having about her. She was only five years younger than him but it suddenly felt…wrong.

"Hey, Gendry!"

Gendry raised his head to see Officer Hot Pie weaving through the desks towards him, a large cinnamon roll in hand. His beer belly jiggling comically, but his excessive weight came more from pastries and other desserts than actual beer. Normally Hot Pie worked the day shift but he was helping out a fellow officer whose wife recently gave birth to their first child. "Hey, what you got tonight?"

"Oh, a brawl downtown, one of the guys wants to press charges. We got them both in the pen currently." His face slightly flushed and breathing quickened but a huge smile on his chubby face.

Gendry took the papers from Hot Pie, immediately noting the couple sticky spots on them and hoped it was just icing from the cinnamon roll.

"Hey, catch you later, Waters." Giantsbane slapped Gendry's back friendly before walking away to go home.

"See ya!" Gendry called over before looking to Hot Pie. "Ok, I'll look at these in a minute."

"Thanks!" Hot Pie mumbled through a bite of cinnamon roll, bits falling out of his mouth. He sauntered away towards the kitchen and Gendry just laughed to himself. He wondered, not for the first time, if Hot Pie was in the wrong career field and should have been a chef or bakery owner. Something involving food. Gendry decided his other things could wait until tomorrow. Quickly reading Hot Pie's illegible handwriting and horrific grammar, he groaned realizing this report was not quite as open and shut as Hot Pie made it out to be. The two assailants had rap sheets long enough to receive a low whistle from him.

"Oh fuck me." He muttered, rubbing his eyes before starting to type up the rewritten report. He should have gotten that coffee when he was thinking about it earlier.

"Is that an invitation?"

He jumped as her sultry voice broke through his thoughts and realized she had returned to her prior spot. He had been so consumed in the report he had not heard her apparently. Actually he was not that consumed and wondered how she managed to be so stealthy and quiet. It was beginning to be unnerving and irritating. Then his mind caught up to what she said and he balked. "What?"

She winked at him causing his heart to beat irrationally. "Is this your direct line?" She held up her left hand and between her pointer and middle finger was his contact card…that he kept locked up in one of the drawers of his desk…opposite of the brass knuckles…how did she…?

"Yes," he stuttered out. He was fairly certain he had not given her one and Dondarrion would not have. When did she have the time to go through his locked desk?

"Good." She slipped it into her back pocket and he suddenly was envious of what his card got to touch and his hand could not. "I'll be in contact."

"Wait, shouldn't I get your number…in case we get a bite or something to let you know…or your email?"

She smirked. "I'll know if you find something. See you soon, Gendry." With that she sauntered away, head up, shoulders back, like a maelstrom of chaos and righteous indignation, ignoring the stares and ogling she received. He watched her until she walked out of the building and out of view, unable to help himself. His gaze froze on the doors as if staring would somehow bring her back so he could watch her hips sway as she moved, hear her sultry voice again and feel that unmistakable current of power and authority that swirled around her. Finally he shook his head and turned, trying to focus on the report needing to be rewritten before him. In all his years he scoffed at the idea of love at first sight thinking it was an overreaction. His mind, now, replaying their interactions and the scene back at the abandoned warehouse, he was not so sure anymore. There was something about her that he could not shake. As if she poisoned his blood with desire for her. He glanced at his phone. He really hoped they caught something about the Lannister organization soon. Now it was not just about his need for justice but to see this mysterious woman who somehow with a few words and a wink got under his skin and infused herself into his mind. It was irrational and stupid. He barely knew her. Yet her comment about an invitation caused his heartrate to spike and his blood to run straight to his manhood. Maybe he was not overreacting to much. He sighed and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. They needed to take down the Lannisters soon, for the sake of the innocent blood that would be spilt. Yet his mind thought of stone gray eyes that pierced his soul. Who is she? He sighed. Gods, he was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm not sure on this site how to add a part 2 like I can on Ao3 so I'm just going to add it as a chapter. Hope you enjoy a continuation of this story. I'm planning on writing one more part to complete the series. Let me know what you think!

A War Against Lions- Part 2

Dark Secrets

Gendry ambled through the back door leading into the police department, exhausted and infuriated. He knew his fellow SWAT brothers felt the same way. This was the third raid they had been on this month that turned out useless. A new informant surfaced amongst the Lannister scum they picked up, but so far his words were worth less than a pile of shit. He had promised to get them results and every time he swore he had a new bite for them, Gendry's hope rose for taking down the Lannister organization. Secretly, with each new bite they received, he hoped to get a call from the woman who haunted his dreams…Arya Stark. It had been four months since he last saw her and he hated to admit how much that was driving him mad. Whenever his direct phone line rang, he hoped it was her. Whenever an informant came in, he prayed it was her. She had burrowed beneath his skin and no matter what he did, he could not escape her memory. It did not matter, he needed to focus on this newest informant and getting proper information. Police Chief Dondarrion was going to be up Clegane's ass soon enough. These three useless raids were time-consuming and costly with nothing to show for it. There would not be a fourth raid like this without heads rolling after.

Gendry followed behind some of the guys into the bullpen of the King's Landing Police Department. He knew on his desk lay a pile of paperwork that sounded like the pits of hell right now that he needed to finish up. The idea of his quiet apartment and his bed pulled on him. He had been up over twenty-four hours and he could feel every hour lacking sleep hanging over him. Yesterday he arrived at the station at six AM for his usual duties. They had received the new information at four PM that afternoon. Obtaining and waiting for the search warrant had taken five hours. The raid had not gone smoothly for the target was an townhouse in one of the poorer neighborhoods. The opportunity to pick up Gregor Clegane was too great to pass up, another big fish in the Lannister organization. Unfortunately after several hours of failed negotiations then a assault on the townhouse only resulted in apprehending a lesser scum, pretending to be Gregor Clegane, who even managed a lucky shot to one of the officers in the assault. Now it was five AM and Gendry's body demanded sleep. Once he got things sorted out with the SWAT team leader, Sandor Clegane, and sent the rest of the SWAT team to their homes to rest, he planned on sneaking away for a few hours.

Once he walked into the bullpen and noticed a person sitting in his chair, feet up on his desk, all thoughts of sleep fled his mind. He was not he only one to take note of her reclining in his spot.

"Mysterious Cat!" Tormund Giantsbane's voice boomed cheerfully as he took a couple steps in her direction. "Where have you been?"

"Avoiding you." She called back, deadpanned, twirling a pen between her fingers.

Some of the guys laughed as they dispersed around the large, open room. Gendry smiled walking towards her. He tried to ignore the 'go get 'er, tiger' that Stone whispered to him and the slap on the back and the not-so-subtle wink from Giantsbane. This time she wore jeans, combat boots, a black tank top under a leather jacket which gave the impression she just jumped off a motorcycle before taking up residence in his chair.

"How did the raid go?" She casually asked.

He dropped onto the corner of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm suspecting you already know."

A smirk emerged on her face. "True. Such a pity."

"You got something for me? Any real intel besides the shit we've been getting lately?"

"Perhaps, but I don't give it away for free."

He could not help but smile as he teased her. "So…you're going to make me work for it?"

Gray eyes holding his blue ones, she slowly licked her lips sensually. "Don't worry, I won't break you."

His laugh at her comment died in his chest as his heart rate spiked and blood rushed to his manhood as he watched her eyes trail over his body. He had not seen nor spoken with her for four months and they were already back to this strange sexual flirting. A jealous side of him wondered if she did this with every guy or just him.

"You busy now?"

"Ah…no." He knew one of the storage rooms towards the back of the station had no windows and a lock. It might be a bit dusty but if she…

"Good, I want to see the location." She gracefully rose in one swift motion, his car keys magically appearing in her hand.

"Wait…what?" His mind scrambled trying to understand what was going on. Why did she have his car keys? How did she get a hold of them?

"The location you were just at. Show me."

"Now?"

She stared at him like it was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

Wilting, he ran his hands over his face. The last thing he wanted to do was return there. The residents of the other townhouses were less than thrilled about their disturbed night and were quite vocal about it. One man even spat in Riddle's face. "We just left, you know? The residents won't be too happy to see us come back."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

He sighed, clearly she was expecting his unwilling participation. Truthfully he did not want to give up the opportunity to see her more. He felt honored she specifically sought him out. "Get me six cups of coffee and I'm good to go."

"I'm sure we can work out some kind of deal." She started towards the back door, leading towards the officers' parking lot. "I'm driving!"

Swiftly grabbing his phone and wallet, he jogged to catch up with her. They walked towards his truck, parked amongst his fellow on-duty cops' vehicles. It was a decent side, black two-door pick-up truck with an open truck bed, nothing fancy. He used to have an expensive four-door truck with enough horsepower and torque to turn heads that was his pride and joy but it was vandalized and parts stolen. He figured it made more sense this time to stick with simple and durable.

"You know this is my truck, I should be driving it."

She waved a dismissive hand as she unlocked the truck and headed towards the driver's door. Shaking his head, he opened the passenger's door and slid in. He did not buckle, figuring it would not take long for her to need to switch places with him or they find a new vehicle. This truck had a stick shift, something most people seemed to not know how to use. It was one of the reasons he bought this particular truck. He figured it was less likely to be stolen since major of people could not drive stick anymore. He should have known better. Arya slipped into the driver's seat, adjusted the steering wheel and mirror before turning the truck on. Without a word or look his way, she moved the stick shift into place and zoomed out of the parking lot like a boss. He stared at her momentarily stunned before shaking his head. Why was he surprised? He should not be… He guessed the amount of things she was incapable of doing was minimal. Dammit if she did not look sexy as hell driving his truck with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the stick. Dear gods, the things she could probably do with those hands…

"So are you back now?" He quickly asked before his mind went further and his body responded. Leaning his head back on the glass separating the cab of the truck from the bed, he watched her. This time her hair was down and hung loosely just past her shoulders. It was stick straight and the color of chocolate, with hints of a honey brown when the sunlight hit it just right.

"For now, there's some intel worth following up."

"Are you going to tell me this intel?"

She peeked over her shoulder at him, smirking. "Not yet."

"You're a terrible informant."

She laughed, a beautiful sound that made Gendry's heart constrict. "I'm your best informant. I give you results. I'd like to meet this informant whose been giving you bad intel."

"I'm sure I can arrange something." His eyes drifted shut on their own, the warm sunlight felt good on his face. Strangely enough he was relaxed in Arya's presence, turned-on yes, but comfortable. He could feel his breathing slowing, his mind clawing at the sleep he so desperately kept denying.

"I'll wake you up when we get there."

He squinted an eye at her. "I thought you needed me to take you there, to show you?"

"I know where it is, stupid."

"Of course you do. Why am I here then? Awww…did you miss me?" He teased, unable to hide the smile on his lips.

She did not answer for several long moments, only staring ahead at the road and worrying her bottom lip. He wondered if he said something wrong. He did not want to ruin the dynamics and scare her off… not that she was most likely easily scared off. Selfishly, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. She was an enigma he wanted to solve. Finally she answered softly, her words heavy. "You're a good man to have around."

What in seven hells did that mean? He guessed she rarely gave out true compliments and the impact of her words hit him harder than he expected. "Thanks…I'm glad you're back. Don't get me wrong, you're kind of terrifying but I like having you around." Oh dear gods! Did those words just come out of his mouth? He must be more tired than he thought. It was a bad habit that if unchecked, he would ramble when extremely tired and relaxed. Like his mind had to clear the bats out of the attic before it could quiet down enough for him to sleep.

"Oh gods! We're not supposed to hug or something now, are we?"

He laughed at her sarcastic tone, glad she did not follow up with what he said.

"Now, got to sleep, stupid."

"As m'lady commands…ouch!" A swift jab to his ribs caused him to jerk.

"Call me that again and I'll toss you out of the truck."

"It's MY truck."

"Not while I'm driving it."

He pretended to grumble and situate himself more comfortably. His head against the window, his eyes drifted shut again and sleep overtook him but not before he saw a smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

Gendry jerked awake, his mind scrambling to remember where he was. His neck had a kink to it, probably from being bent at an awkward angle while he slept. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around his truck then realized what was wrong. He was alone. Quickly, he opened the door and got out, surveying around him for Arya. She would not just leave him sleeping, right? Immediately he recognized where he was as he scanned the sidewalk and storefronts. He was in the fish-market area, outside the old walls of King's Landing. Although the place no longer boasted the open marketplace for selling its wares like in the old days, this area was still a huge hub for buying food, trinkets and particularly fish in the shops. Traders and shipments typically came to the harbor next to the fish-market, and although this area and its wares were no-where near the high-end quality, this is where most of the people of King's Landing came to shop.

To his even greater surprise, he spied Arya sitting casually at a table outside of a café laughing at something the man sharing the table with her said. Gendry stalked over, passing a few people as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Oi, there he is!" Officer Davos Seaworth called over, catching Gendry's eye. The older man had short salt and pepper hair and thin beard, a slender build for all his hours walking along the fish-market which was his foot patrol, and a permanent smile on his face. Gendry did not think he had ever met anyone with a more sunny, optimistic personality. He sat with his legs stretched out before him, a paper cup from the café behind them in hand. "We thought we'd let ya sleep a bit longer. Ya look like ya could use a few more hours."

Gendry dropped down onto the metal chair next to Arya, across from Davos. "You were supposed to wake me up." He mumbled, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eye.

Arya shrugged, placing a paper to-go cup in front of him.

"Don't worry, I've been keepin' your friend, Cat here, entertained. Been tellin' her everythin' she needs to know about ya."

Gendry took a sip of the coffee…black just as the gods intended it to be. He momentarily wondered if Arya knew that or Davos told her. "I'm hoping that means you're only telling her the good points."

"Ah, ya know. The good…the bad…she particularly seemed to enjoy the story from your rookie year when ya chased that man into a brothel and got more than ya bargained for."

A quick glance at Arya showed a knowing smile. Shit, not one of his finest moments. He groaned internally, taking another sip. The coffee was doing wonders to his mind, he was beginning to feel human again. "Sounds like I shouldn't leave you two alone anymore."

"Don't worry, I already know all your secrets." Arya winked at him, as she brought her café mug to her lips.

Gods, how did she have the ability with her few words and that wink and all he wanted to do was lean over, capture her lips with his and let their tongues fight for dominance until they both were breathless. He suddenly felt like a horny teenager.

"Well I best be off." Davos rose, holding his to-go cup still. "It was a pleasure to meet ya, Cat. Keep an eye on this one here for me. He's a good lad."

"I'll try."

"We'll be seein' ya on Sunday, aye? The boys been askin' 'bout ya." Davos turned his attention to Gendry, a fond look in his eyes. "I'm sure ya can bring Cat along. Its nice to see ya with somebody, beggin' ya pardon, Cat. The boy here hasn't had a girlfriend in years. Married to his work, he says."

"I'll be by." Gendry could not help the smile even though he was pretty sure Davos was purposely trying to embarrass him. The man had been his partner for his first two years as a cop, doing foot patrol around the fish-market and docks. It started during that time that Gendry would go to Davos' home on Sundays for dinner. A few friends and neighbors could come also. Davos' wife was a great cook and his two boys, around Gendry's age, became quick friends. It felt almost like a surrogate family, something Gendry deeply embraced.

Gendry and Arya sat in silence for several minutes, sipping on their drinks and watching those around them after Davos left. There were so many questions that stumbled about in Gendry's mind. During the four months since he had last seen her, he looked up what he could about her family and her father's death. There were many gaping holes in his information but what picture he could piece together was not pretty. After her father's, the prior police chief Ned Stark, untimely death, there was chaos surrounding the location of his family members. His wife and sons were vacationing in their family home back at Winterfell when his death occurred. Only his two daughters stayed at their residence in King's Landing. Immediately the girls vanished, the papers were ranging between calling them kidnapped to abused daughters seeking revenge. No one knew the truth. A few months later, rumors started of the eldest Stark girl being seen in the Vale. As far as Gendry understood next, Ned Stark's wife and eldest son traveled down to check out the rumor. They stopped at the Twins, Walder Frey being a family friend, hosting them before they resumed their journey. Something happened and both Starks quickly became ill and died. More rumors varied between food poisoning and tears of Lys. The Freys stated the Starks must have caught something while traveling along the King's Road. The papers said the two younger Stark boys were still at Winterfell but vanished themselves after the deaths of their mother and brother.

"What are you doing here?" Gendry finally broke the silence, watching her.

She glanced over at him, a single eyebrow raised.

"I mean in King's Landing. Why aren't you looking for your family? Gods, where have you been these past ten years, Arya?"

Her gray eyes turned hostile as she leaned forward, closing the space between them. Her voice came out as a soft hiss. "Don't call me that. My name is Cat. Cat of the Canals. As to why I am here…revenge. Blood for blood. So don't get in my fucking way." She leaned back and looked off to the side.

"Ok, Cat." He hoped his voice sounded steady because he felt anything but that. It was disconcerting how quickly her demeanor could change to violent and deadly. "What are we doing in the fish-market? This is not where the raid was last night. I thought that's where you wanted to go."

Her stormy eyes turned back to meet his blue ones, as if assessing him. A devilish smile crossed her lips. Abruptly she stood up and moved to sit in his lap. The metal chair squeaked beneath him slightly. What was she doing? She turned so her ass was on one leg and her knees hanging off the other leg. Her arm closest to him, she put behind his shoulders, that devious smile still on her face.

Gendry was fairly certain he had stopped breathing. Why was she in his lap? Not that he wanted her to move. Gods, she was beautiful…and smelled good. Shit, when was the last time he showered or even brushed his teeth? Up close, he could see the pupils of her eyes rimmed with a dark blue before turning to the steel color he admired so much.

She plucked his cup from his hand and placed it on the table next to her mug before weaving her hand through his fingers on his lap. "You had a raid here a month ago. The first one from this new informant."

"Uh yeah." His brain was losing the ability to make coherent sentences. It was still trying to figure out why she was on his lap…in front of a café…in public.

Her voice was soft, intimate and just as sultry as ever. "The first raid was here, the second was in Flea Bottom, the third was at the Fish Monger's Square. Nothing was found, yes?"

"Yeah…" He wondered where she was going with this…and her hand that was now gripping his thigh. One of his hands rested across her knees while the other was delicately on her hip, his arm around her back.

"If you wanted to transport something, what gate would you use?"

He thought for a moment as she traced patterns on his upper thigh with her finger. "The Lions Gate leads to the King's Road but too many people and vehicles come in and out. It would be easier to get out at the Gate of the Gods and take a back road to jump onto the King's Road."

Her finger traveled up his lean torso to his chest as she continued to whisper. "Interesting how each of these three raids happened the furthest possible places from that gate, don't you think so?"

"Oh shit." He gripped her chin, holding her eyes with his own as what she was saying clicked. "They are decoys so the department will be distracted and miss whatever is actually going on… How long have you known this?"

Gently she pushed his hand away from her chin and entwined their fingers again. Leaning closer, she placed her mouth right next to his ear. "See that man across the street smoking?"

He saw the guy, unremarkable looking- a ball cap, leaning against a brick store front with a lit cigarette between his lips.

"He's a Lannister man. There's been one near every raid location. I stopped at each one. This man has been very poorly watching us. He's almost finished an entire pack of cigarettes."

Her breath on his neck and ear was driving him crazy but he tried to keep his mind focused. "You think our informant…is a Lannister man?"

"It would make sense. He pretends to be a turn-coat but is actually steering you away from where the Lannisters will be. Not a bad idea."

"Sounds like I need to have a talk with this informant. Care to join?"

Her tongue slid up the rim of his ear, causing his heart rate to spike and his breathing to stop. "I like the way you think." She purred before giving his earlobe a flick with her tongue and nibbling it.

His hand on her hip tightened its grip. Gods she knew how to get his engine revving. All he could think of was how badly he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and get her somewhere private. It could be a back alleyway or the bed of his truck for all he cared. Well if she was going to mess with his head, it felt he was allowed to reciprocate. Slowly he eased his hand from her knees up her legs to the space in between. They were still in public so he tried to subtly keep his hand on her thigh and run one finger down where he imagined her slit would be. He was not sure if he imaged that she seemed to press herself further into his hand.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" Someone yelled at them walking out of the café.

Arya leaned back smirking and rose gracefully to her feet. Gendry was sure the tips of his ears were red. He quickly stood, adjusting his pants as much as possible to hide his growing erection.

"Let's go back to the station. We have a few calls to make." She stated calmly, starting towards his truck a few spots down the street. "You can drive."

He easily caught his keys she tossed them over her shoulder smiling. His eyes drifted across the street to the Lannister man but he was no longer there. He realized that the little show in his lap Arya put on was for the benefit of that man, to make it seem like they were there for pleasure and not police work. It was clever and it seemed to have worked. He could not help but wonder if she messed with him just for fun or was there more to her sexual teasing?

On the way back to the station they talked about what the implications of this bad informant was, if there was a mole amongst the cops and how to best handle it. Pulling into the station's parking lot, they decided Gendry would inform only Clegane and Police Chief Dondarrion of their thoughts. He would also try and get a hold of this informant and bring him in for questioning. When he got the guy, he would give Arya a call. She said there was someone who could help them but she needed to set up the meeting. He was not sure if she meant to invite him along but he was not going to miss the opportunity to see her, telling her he was going with.

"Hey, I still need to get your number." Gendry stated, looking at her over the hood of his truck.

She turned back around, several feet away. "You have it already." A quick wink and she continued walking away to, sure enough, a motorcycle parked. She quickly jumped on and zoomed off, slipping into traffic.

He shook his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He scanned through his contacts until he reached one he did not remember putting in. The contact's name was- The Woman. He chuckled to himself, closing his phone. Yep, she was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"Hot Pie, you know I can't keep typing up your reports for you."

"I know." Hot Pie shuffled next to him. "You just make them sound better. Hey! I made cinnamon rolls, they are in the break room."

"You told me that already."

"Oh, well this time I tried a different type of icing using…"

Gendry quickly tuned out his friend as he finished up his report. He ran a hand over his face and noted the stubble. Yesterday evening he was flabbergasted when he received a text from The Woman telling him not to shave. Now two days' worth of stubble resided on his face. Truthfully it was a good five o'clock shadow and made him look a little older.

"Alright, there you go. I just sent it to the printer."

"Thanks man. I'll grab it." Hot Pie ambled away, waving and smiling at those he passed.

He peeked a glance at his phone for the umpteenth time that day. Nothing. It was idiotic how eager he was to hear something, anything from Arya. Part of him considered texting her with some kind of rubbish but decided not to. She would probably read through it easily. He leaned back in his chair. It was two PM. Should he get started on more paperwork or see if Clegane needed anything done? He loved most things about his job…except all the paperwork. It drained him and really all he was doing was typing onto his computer. Maybe it would be a good night to see if the guys wanted to get a drink after work?

His attention returned when someone sat on the edge of his desk.

Arya eyed him up and down, a crease between her eyebrows. "You can't wear that."

"What?"

"You look like a cop."

"First you tell me not to shave and now you're insulting my clothes. Did I miss something?"

"Wait, right here." Just as abruptly as she arrived, she vanished, walking towards the holding cells.

"Hey, Gendry, who was that talking to you?" Hot Pie asked, coming back to his side, a cinnamon roll in hand.

"She's an informant."

"She's a girl…a pretty girl."

Gendry glared at Hot Pie. "So?"

"Ah, nothing…oh! She's coming back! What do we do?"

Oh for the love of pigs, why was he friends with this guy? On more than one occasion, Gendry wondered if Hot Pie had truly ever gone through puberty and had a sexual awakening. Maybe he had a sexual thing for food? Gendry shut down that thought quickly. He did not want those images floating in his head.

Arya tossed a faded black t-shirt at him as she resumed her perch on his desk. "Put this on." In her hands she held a man's black leather jacket with a skull and crossbones impression on the back.

"What?" Gendry caught it, lifted it to his nose and immediately regretted the action. "This reeks of alcohol."

"There wasn't a lot of options." She rolled her eyes before turning her gaze onto Hot Pie.

Hot Pie's mouth hung slightly open before he seemed to realize he was visible to her. "Want a bite?" He held his cinnamon roll out to her.

"Hot Pie, this is Cat. Cat, Officer Hot Pie." Gendry quickly introduced. "I'll go change quick."

"No, we're going to be late. Change here." Arya demanded, turning back to him.

"You want me to take my shirt off here?"

"Oh, I don't mind." She replied with a flirtatious gleam in her eye.

He was learning her game, if she wanted him to do this, he could play along. Keeping direct eye contact with her, he slowly lifted up the blue, collared shirt he wore over his head, making sure to flex just enough. He slowly tossed his shirt on the desk, giving her an extra moment to examine him. In his position on the SWAT team, it was a requirement to be in peak physical shape. Between long hours at the gym, trainings with the guys and his personal desire to be as strong as he could be, his body reflected that in his large pectorals, washboard abs, sculpted back and thick, toned arms. He hated sounded vain and conceited about himself but in this case, he knew he looked good. Arya's eyes raked his body, leaving nothing untouched with her hot gaze. When her eyes returned to his, he felt as if he was coming undone right there.

"Hey! Waters is giving a strip tease again!" A couple wolfish whistles erupted as people in the bullpen took notice after Officer Giantsbane's announcement.

Swiftly, Gendry put on the smelly black t-shirt and snatched the leather jacket from her. "Let's go."

She jumped off the desk, stepping close to him, her sexy voice low. "Anytime you want to undress again, let me know. I wouldn't mind watching. Nice to meet you, Officer Hot Pie." With that, she started towards the front door.

A quick glance at his friend confirmed he overheard what Arya had said to him. Not wanting to discuss that, he nodded to Hot Pie and took after Arya. He caught up to her as she stepped outside but before he could ask where they were going, the words died on his lips. Parked in the first visitor parking spot was the most beautiful, expensive, sleek car he had ever laid eyes upon. As if in a daze, he approached it. He heard about these cars, only a handful were made in the whole world. Zero to two hundred mph in six seconds flat. This one was a shiny black with two thick red stripes running from the front to the rear.

"Get in."

"What?"

Arya opened the driver's door. "Let's go."

His brain refused to comprehend the demand but his body responded. He found himself sliding onto the passenger's seat. His mind was even more blown as the leather seat allowed him to sink into it. This car was probably worth more than he made in five years…and he was in the shotgun seat. "Is this yours?" He asked reverently, afraid to touch anything.

"Right now it is."

"Right…now…did you steal it?!"

"I may give it back."

"Cat!" He groaned. "You're admitting to a cop that you stole this car."

She shrugged. "It was necessary."

"I can't…we're going to pretend your friend is lending you this car. Now, where are we going?"

"To ask a few questions. Now, open the glove compartment."

He ignored her cryptic reply and opened the glove compartment. "What in seven hells?" Slowly he pulled out the fully automatic handgun, or machine pistol as it was called on the streets, that lay hidden in it. Speedily checking the clip, it was fully loaded. This gun was illegal in Westeros. What was it doing in this car? Whose car was this?

Arya glanced over. "Keep that on you but don't flash it around. Where we're going, we may need that. If anyone asks, you're my bodyguard."

Soon enough they arrived in a disreputable part of Flea Bottom. Hungry and wolfish looks followed them from those who walked by or lounged around. This was an area the police generally stayed out of for their own safety. People here were known to carry weapons and were unafraid to use them. Many were sellswords, or people who sold their prowess as a bodyguard or fighter, all in the hopes of making money.

Once out of the car, Gendry stayed close to Arya, neither speaking. The handgun pressed against his lower back underneath the t-shirt and jacket yet easily accessible. He tried to scowl and walk less ridged, anything to lessen the idea he was a cop. Arya led them to a shabby apartment building, past the lounging men leering at her and up the four flights of stairs. Down a long hallway, she stopped before apartment number 412.

"Ready?" She smirked up at him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Come on, aren't you having fun?"

"I think we need to reevaluate your definition of fun."

Smiling, she pushed the door open and stepped in, Gendry on her heels, closing the door behind them. They stood in the living room of a dingy apartment, the ancient-looking wallpaper peeling off the walls and multiple mysterious stains evident on the carpet. The air reeked of piss and cigarette smoke. Shouting could be heard in the apartment to their right, evidence of the paper thin walls. The strangest part of the room was the baby-faced, hairless man sitting with perfect posture in the black recliner facing them.

"My dear, it is so good to see you again. Please sit." A well-manicured hand emerged from a long sleeve of the scarlet robe he wore to gesture to the couch adjacent to him. The hand quickly retreated back, his hands clasped in his lap but the robe's massive sleeves hiding them. Gendry was surprised to see the strange man wearing a robe, it looked silk and expensive. He heard of people from Essos or even Braavos wearing these fancy, thin robes over their clothing but he had never seen it before.

Arya gave Gendry a brief look before moving over and sitting down on the disturbingly stained tan couch, closest to the strange man. Gendry followed, taking the seat next to her, sitting rigidly because of both the handgun against his back and his growing mistrust for the man before him. Everything about the man screamed soft, from his high-pitched voice to his smooth skin and plump lips. Even the man's eyebrows were prefect thin lines. Gendry wondered if the man was vain about his appearance or lacked anything better to do with his time. Whatever it was, his instincts screamed danger so he wore his scowl and kept a hand loosely on the handgun behind him. Who was this man?

"Who is your friend here?" The man's shrewd eyes meeting Gendry's hard ones momentarily before returning to Arya.

"My bodyguard."

The man giggled. "My dear, from what I've heard, you are the last person to need a bodyguard. I must admit, I was surprised to hear of your return to Westeros, especially King's Landing. Here for nostalgia, perhaps?"

She leaned back, calm and collected, crossing one leg over the other. "I'm here to finish what the Lannisters started."

"I suspect the streets will be running with blood before you are done." A sad smile touched the man's full lips.

She shrugged noncommittedly.

"Why did you call this meeting, although I am honored you sought me out?"

"Do you know what the Lannisters have been transporting lately?"

He sighed, fiddling with his hidden hands. "I have many birds but even they have been silent on that."

"You wouldn't lie to me, right? I promise the consequences would be most unpleasant. I have quite the imagination."

"Why does no one believe the truthfulness of my words? No one weeps for the Spider, I fear."

Recognition slammed into Gendry as he heard the man's nickname. Before him sat Varys, the keeper and seller of secrets. He heard and knew of the man but had never met him. Varys kept to the shadows of the world but it was said he knew everything about those who held any semblance of power…or just caught his eye. His network of spies were rumored to be in every household in Westeros and across the Narrow Sea. Some said he was the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms with his wheeling and dealing in secrets of others. Whatever he was, he was dangerous. Gendry felt himself tense but tried not to show it.

"Alright then," Arya flicked her hair behind her shoulder casually, "I know Joffrey Lannister is here…do you know why and which nightclub he prefers?"

A punch landed to Gendry's gut at her words. How could Joffrey be in King's Landing and the department not know it?

"What makes you so confident that Joffrey is here? He would be quite the fool to show his face in this city." Varys asked, eyes attentive to her.

She smirked, twirling the set of car keys around her pointer finger. "Because I drove his car here."

Gendry stared at her, shocked, before catching himself. Oh shit. Then he thought of the handgun he had hidden. Now it made more sense why it was in the glove compartment.

"My dear, you are a delight." Varys giggled again. "I am a seller of secrets. You must answer my question after I tell you."

She nodded, giving Gendry a quick glance before turning back to Varys.

"As to why the foolish boy is here, I suspect it has to do with whatever they are transporting. I'm not surprised you know of the nightclubs, brothels really. He can only attend the underground ones, although police presence in brothels is forbidden. He seems to rotate between The Peaches and the Spice House."

"You forgot one."

"Mmm?"

"He seems to prefer the Jade Palace. All these nightclubs conveniently owned by none other than Petyr Baelish…a friend of yours."

"Oh, an acquaintance really. Any friendship between the two of us is based solely on business."

"Just so." She tapped her leg a couple of times before speaking again. "What nights does he go to the Jade Palace?"

Varys shuddered comically. "An awful place, truly. But you are right. He spends most of his nights there while he resides in King's Landing."

"Excellent. Thank you for your time." Arya stood up, Gendry following her towards the door.

"Oh, my dear!" Varys called over in his soft voice, waiting as she turned to face him. "I heard about Walder Frey and his many, many sons all found dead from food poisoning or some such thing last month. A dreadful thing, truly, to have one's house almost entirely wiped out in a single night. A pity really."

Arya's looks turned predatory as her eyes darkened. "Tell them Winter came for House Frey. Tell them the North remembers." With that, she opened the door and strode out of the room. Gendry stayed on her heels as she led them back to Joffrey's car. His mind replayed the conversation he witnessed and what they had learned. He wondered how Arya managed to get a hold of Varys but decided to not pursue that subject along with how she stole Joffrey's car…he guessed he did not want to hear the answer. Or what happened with the Freys.

"So was Joffrey being here the intel you had?"

Her eyes stayed forward. "How quickly can you get a warrant?"

"With Dondarrion and Clegane pushing for it with this intel, a couple hours probably."

"Think your boys would be up for another raid?"

"To take down Joffrey? Hells yeah."

Rather disturbingly fast, they made it back to the police station. Gendry tried his hardest to not glance over at the speedometer on the car. She parked in the same spot and pocketed the keys as they walked inside.

"Waters!"

Gendry looked and saw Clegane leaning against the front counter of the entrance way. "Yeah, boss?"

"Seems I got my answer. Good seein' you again, Cat." Clegane nodded to Cat as they came towards him.

"Likewise."

Clegane's scowl turned back to Gendry. "You wanted to know when that damn informant came back? He's sitting at your desk now, the little shit."

"Ok, we need to talk to you about getting a warrant." Gendry made eye contact quick with Arya before starting towards the bullpen and his desk. Walking behind him, Clegane muttered something about intel and warrants. As they rounded the corner and started towards his desk, the informant looked up from the cell phone in his hands. His brown hair framed his soft face and blue eyes. Those blue eyes scanned Gendry then froze on Arya beside him. A fraction of a second later, the informant leapt from his chair, knocking it over and darting towards the side exit.

"Stop!" Gendry yelled but before he took a step to try and catch the guy, Arya made her move. Jumping up and racing over the desks, silent and stealthy as a shadow cat, she leapt from a desk to pounce on the informant just as he reached the door. They rolled tangled up on the floor, fighting for a second, then Arya pinned him to the ground, kneeling above him with a long, slender knife to his throat. Gendry raced around the desks to join the half circle of spectators of fellow cops wanting a closer look.

"Hello again, pretty boy." Arya smirked at the prone figure below her. "So you're the informant?"

"You…" He sputtered, wide-eyed and breathing rapidly. "You're a call girl…you can't be a cop…we…you…your hands!"

"Seven hells, you're a dumb one. I'll say this nice and slow. Don't move a muscle or I'll make a eunuch out of you."

The terrified informant nodded.

Arya slowly stood up like a goddess of chaos and revenge. Her hair looked slightly disheveled from the fight and her cheeks pink. She looked straight at Gendry. "Cuffs?"

He glanced over to Clegane a few steps behind him who always kept a pair of handcuffs on him. Clegane smirked as he tossed them to Gendry who tossed them to Arya.

"Roll over." She commanded looking down at her now captive. Automatically he rolled over and she quickly handcuffed him behind his back. "Guess we don't need this." Grabbing his hair, she yanked it to reveal his brown hair was a wig and golden locks tumbled around his head.

"Show's over. Get back to work you sons of whores!" Clegane loudly called out, startling everyone. As people dispersed back to what they were originally doing, Clegane came over to stand by Gendry. "You seem to know each other."

"I'd say I know him more than he knows me. Its no wonder you've been getting bad intel from him. He's not just a Lannister man, he's a bloody Lannister."

"Fuck 'em all. Which one?" Clegane growled, sneering at the man on the floor.

"Lancel Lannister. A cousin of Cercei and Jamie's."

"What do you want to do with him?"

"Hold him for now. I'll take him with me when I leave."

Clegane glared as if he was going to question her then shook his head. "Up boy or I'll do more than make a fucking eunuch out of you."

"Can I borrow a gun?" Arya asked softly as she watched Clegane shove Lancel towards Gendry's desk.

He was startled by her request but quickly nodded. "Sure, I'll show you what we got." He led them towards the room where they kept their weapons when off-duty and a few other kinds, most of it for SWAT raids. It was not far and luckily empty when they arrived. "Do you not carry a gun?"

"I prefer knives."

He stood just inside the doorway in awe of her as she perused the selection of guns hanging in the lockers he opened for her. He had noticed the knife she used to threaten Lancel with was gone, probably up her sleeve again.

"I usually have at least three knives on me at all times. Want to try and find them?" She threw a quick wink at him over her shoulder before turning to continue scoping the guns.

He turned his eyes upwards, sending a silent prayer to whatever gods cared to listen to him to not let him do something stupid. Whenever he was around her, he felt his cock at half-mast but then she goes and says something like that… All this pent-up sexual frustration being built up while around her could not be good for his health.

"What are you looking for?" He stepped forward, easing the door mostly shut behind him.

If she noticed him giving them a bit more privacy she chose not to comment on it. "I need something small and easy to hide."

"Oh! We just got a Colt Mustang." He strode over to another set of lockers on the other side of the wall. "It's a small thing. About five inches long, just shy of a pound in weight." Snatching it quickly out, he found Arya had followed him and stood just at his elbow. He swallowed quickly as he handed her the small pistol, but a perfect weapon for her to hide easily on her lithe body.

He took a step back and admired the way she handled the gun, checking it out and testing it's sight. "So Lancel called you a call girl…?"

Keeping her eyes on the gun, she responded casually. "It was the fastest way to get the information I needed. How else did you think I stole the keys to Joffrey's car? Lancel needs to pay more attention to hands wandering on and in his pants."

"Do you do that often? With other guys?" He blurted out accidently. The idea of her and another man…especially a prick like the Lannister guy sitting at his desk currently, made him see red. Gods, he needed to get it together. She was not his, never had been.

Her gray eyes held his deep blue ones. "Are you jealous, Officer Waters?"

Well he was already in the deep end, might as well keep going. He crossed his arms. "Maybe I am."

She moved towards him until they were merely inches apart, her head tipped up, her lively eyes still holding his hostage. The electricity between them felt palatable and he wondered if she felt it too. "As I recall, I was sitting in your lap yesterday…" Her voice was soft and intimate.

"True, and you saw me without a shirt on earlier."

Momentarily she bit her bottom lip then taking her hand, not holding the gun, she gently traced it down his chest to his stomach before hooking a finger through one of the front belt loops on his jeans. "I'll admit, I quite enjoyed the view. Do you want to know a secret?"

His breathing felt slightly erratic but he could not remove his eyes from the vixen before him who had a hold of his pants with one hand and a gun in the other. One way or another, she was going to be the death of him.

Raising onto her toes, she pulled him closer. Before he knew it, her tongue traced an arousing trail up his neck until her lips touched his ear then she barely whispered. "I don't have a gag reflex." With that she took a step back, slipping the handgun into her jacket's inner pocket.

Her secret sent a spark through his body straight to his manhood causing him to audibly groan. "Cat, you can't do that."

"Do what?" She asked innocently, a coy smile teasing her lips.

"Say things that make me want to pin you against the wall." Gods, he hoped his kickstand was not visible through his pants.

A throaty laugh bubbled up out of her. Gendry could practically taste the lust in the air and see the darkening in her eyes. "Who says I would stop you?" The tension held them a moment longer before she took another step back and turned away. "Come on, big boy. There's a warrant we have to get and damn Lannisters to take down."

He followed her smiling, unashamedly staring at her perfect ass in front of him. "As m'lady commands." This time when she turned to hit him, he was ready and caught her wrist at the same time he grabbed her ass with his other hand. A split second later, a swift kick to his knee had him releasing her and a hard shove pushed him against the lockers behind him.

Her hand lay in the middle of his chest, holding him back. A devious glint highlighted her eyes. "Perhaps I'll take you against the wall." Just as suddenly, she disappeared around the corner into the hallway. Gendry stood frozen for a second before following her. He was not sure if this was love or lust but at that moment he did not care. She was the perfect woman to him and he would do whatever it took to make her his.

* * *

Gendry practically thrummed with anticipation and excitement. The raid had a green light to go, all they were waiting on was Clegane to arrive back to the station with the signed warrant. It was after nine PM, him and his SWAT brothers lounged in the conference room waiting. A few sat around talking, Stone sat in one of the chairs with his head on the table sleeping. It was astounding what that man would sleep through. Gendry sat with Giantsbane and a few others playing cards, killing time.

"So is our mysterious Cat joining us?" Giantsbane asked pointedly, holding his cards up before him.

Gendry kept a straight face although his insides thrummed for a very different reasons when thinking of her. "Yeah, she'll be here soon. She's the one who got this intel. I doubt she'd want to miss out on taking down Joffrey."

"Uh huh. And it wouldn't have nothin' to do with her sitting on your lap, eh?" Gendry glanced at a smirking Giantsbane who continued speaking. "Officer Seaworth may have stopped by asking a couple questions about our Cat."

Gendry huffed, he knew the old man could have a few questions for him on Sunday then. "Nothing happened."

"Oh ho! So that is something you do often with all your informants?"

"The important ones. Maybe that's why I get actual good intel instead of the shit the rest of you been getting." Gendry teased back, earning a laugh.

Several minutes later Clegane stomped through the door into the conference room with Arya on his heels. "Let's get this shit show started, ladies." Clegane called, bringing everyone's attention to the conference table. He laid a print out of the east end of King's Landing on the table for all to see.

Gendry could not help the quick glance at Arya, trying to see if he could catch her eye, but she stayed focused on Clegane beside her and the print-out.

"We got the warrant for the little cunt Joffrey, now comes the hard part." Clegane surveyed his men before continuing. "Cat here says he will be partying at the Jade Palace tonight and usually stays out until one AM. We can't touch him inside the club so the plan is once he leaves, we'll grab his sorry ass."

He was not sure what made him speak up, maybe it was the thrill of taking down an actual Lannister or the beautiful woman in the room. "Boss, why don't we take him here?" Gendry pointed to an intersection near the nightclub. "He'll have to go by that way. There are enough cameras around to catch all angles to help against a defense attorney. Plus we can use whatever evidence is in his car against him."

Clegane grunted then looked down to Arya, biting her lip. Her eyes roved the map for a moment before she gave the briefest of nods. Clegane spoke, finalizing the plan. "Two trucks should do the job. One will come up from behind and another in front. We'll suit up, who knows what guns he has hidden away."

Gendry had a fair idea but chose not to say it.

"Where will you be, Cat?" Clegane asked.

"I'll be inside the club, keeping an eye on the prize and making sure he doesn't try to sneak out early."

Staring down at her, Clegane raised his one good eyebrow. "You sure? I've heard Joffrey likes to keep some mean fuckers as bodyguards."

"I won't be there to cause a scene…besides I won't be alone. Waters is coming with me."

Gendry looked up at her shocked. Several pairs of eyes bounced between him and Arya ranging from amused to confused.

She continued nonchalantly, tapping her hip with her pointer finger. "You need someone inside to gauge if you'll need back-up or worst case scenario. You trust his judgment and he'll blend in amongst the people there."

"Can you not watch him? Or you just want some company?" Giantsbane humorously asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Arya smirked. "I have an ulterior motive to going inside that will inhibit my ability to monitor Joffrey. I'll join Waters before the raid happens." The air hung heavy with her words, that predator look back in her eyes causing Gendry to swallow. Whatever this 'ulterior motive' was, he probably did not want to know. No one questioned her after her statement.

"Ok, no one fuck this up. We're moving to the big leagues now." Clegane sounded off, ending the meeting and sending people scattering to get ready to roll out.

Gendry looked over again to see Arya but she had vanished amongst those leaving. He hated how it bothered him she did not say anything before leaving. He knew he was going to see her soon, apparently at the club. That did not help the desire to covet more of her time.

The music was too loud, there were too many bodies swirling about and those damn strobe lights were giving Gendry a headache. He hated everything about this place. He had been at the club for over an hour now, yet it felt like five. He had managed to find a table and sat, eyeing those around him while nursing a beer. From his vantage point, he could see the upper floor and those partying there, along with several half-naked ladies…most likely whores who worked the club. Fortunately Joffrey's blonde head would pop up occasionally so Gendry knew he was still there. During the hour he had sent a few texts to update Clegane, unconcerned about people seeing him. A guy sitting alone with his beer and phone out was not the most out of place thing there. Yet it seemed to signal for whores and women looking for attention to approach him. Pushing the fifth woman of the night off his lap, he was very glad he chose not to wear an earpiece. This woman was a bit more forward with her advances and more vocal about her ideas for them. Absent-mindedly he wondered how Tarly was holding up amongst the crowd. Last minute, Clegane decided to send Tarly into the club also. The poor, skinny kid seemed initially terrified then enthusiastic about being surrounded by sweaty, female bodies. Last Gendry saw him, Tarly was on the dance floor with some redhead grinding up on him. Hopefully the kid remembered to look up and watch for Joffrey. Truthfully Gendry was more amused than annoyed. His eyes scanned the crowd before him, looking for a pair of gray eyes. She said she would be joining him, he was learning she seemed to do things on her own timing though. He glanced down at his empty beer and sighed. It would be more conspicuous, he thought, if he was not drinking while here. Hopefully no one would take his spot while he grabbed another drink. Reluctantly he made his way to the bar, giving the giant dance floor a wide berth. It was still not enough to desist a few lingering looks thrown his way. He wore a pair of jeans with a navy button-up long sleeve over a white shirt. Truthfully he had not been sure what to wear. By the looks thrown his way, his physic was not as well hidden as he had hoped for. Gods, he was ready to get out of this place. After several minutes of waiting for his turn, one of the bartenders finally caught his eye.

"Beer please." Gendry loudly said, getting bumped against by people trying to get to the dance floor. The bartender nodded and went to fill a glass.

"Hey sexy, you here alone?" A woman with bright red lipstick and a matching tight red dress trailed a hand down his arm.

"Not interested." He was not sure if she was a whore or not but either way he did not want to deal with her.

"How about a dance?" She withdrew her hand but batted her eyelashes at him.

Before he would tell her to get lost, another lady stepped in between their already close bodies.

"Hey babe, did you order my drink?"

His eyes zeroed in on the lady practically standing on his toes. He would recognize that sultry voice anywhere now. Giving him a quick glance, Arya winked before turning her attention to the bartender who returned with Gendry's beer.

"Dry martini please."

Gendry took his beer, peeking over at the red woman who glared at Arya then sauntered off to find a different victim. "Where were you with the last five who came at me?"

"Watching…and very nicely dissuading the other ten wanting to pounce on you. Thank you!" Arya grabbed her drink from the bartender then met Gendry's eyes. "Follow me."

Without hesitation, he fell into step behind her and almost dropped his beet when she initially turned around. She wore a black bodycon dress with a completely open back, the edge coming just about her round ass. The dress hugged all her curves lovingly and Gendry could barely keep his eyes off her as he followed. She led them to a set of stairs going up to a raised platform. The guard at the bottom of the stairs gave Arya a nod as she swept past him. Gendry followed wondering what was going on. At the top, the raised platform contained several couches and short tables with a few people strewn about. Clearly it was a reserved place about the noise and competitive space of the crowd below. Across the way was an unobstructed view of the space Joffrey partied, unaware of those watching him. Walking over to a white leather couch, Arya gracefully sat down, holding her drink poised for a sip. Gendry sat down next to her, probably closer than necessary but it felt right, observing and noting her alluring look. The front of her dress had a deep V slipping between her breasts while the hem of her dress reached mid-thigh. Mid-calf high boots with wicked sharp heels finished the ensemble of attire. Her usual shoulder-length mahogany hair was cropped short and black with a deep purple lipstick highlighting the fullness of her lips and black eyeliner made her silver eyes pop even more. For a second Gendry forgot to breath while gazing at her. Truly she was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. Although she wore a dress and make-up, it did nothing to diminish the fierceness he could see in her eyes. She was intoxicating and he decided he could get drunk more quickly on her than any kind of alcohol. Yep, she was going to be the death of him.

"Martini, huh?"

Her lips turned up in a smile as she turned to face him. "Actually whiskey is my guilty pleasure but a martini seemed to fit the role better."

"I'll keep that in mind. What have you been up too?"

"Oh, just having fun and causing trouble."

"I worry what that means. Your kind of fun seems to involve weapons in dangerous locations."

"That's why I'm wearing the gun you lent me."

His eyes widened as he quickly scanned her. "You're wearing it? Right now?" Practically every curve of her body was showing, where could she be keeping it?"

She laughed, eyes sparkling in the blazing lights. Turning so their knees touched, she lifted her outer leg and tossed it over his knees while curling her other leg beneath her. Her arm she placed behind her on the couch, holding her glass. She looked so relaxed and sensual, a tease and temptation. With her other hand, she grabbed his free one and slowly slid it up her thigh and under her dress. He could not help a quick glance at those around but everyone seemed to be absorbed in their own bubbles, uncaring of the two fondling. As his hand ran across her soft, velvety skin, he touched something hard and metal just underneath her dress. Revelation quickly followed. The small handgun was strapped to her inner thigh. Making eye contact with him, gray eyes holding blue ones, she snaked his hand downward until it reached the top of her boot. Curious, he stuck two fingers in and met the hilt of a knife.

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you full of surprises, m'lady?"

She rolled her eyes, smirking as she leaned back. "I would hate to think I'm boring and stop calling me that."

"What, m'lady?"

"I'm not above dumping my drink on you."

"You can do better than that."

"True…but I'm trying very hard to not make a scene and you're not helping."

He laughed then realized he had been absent-mindedly rubbing her bare leg that still lay across his lap. She had not removed it so he continued touching and exploring. They sat in peaceful silence, the sounds of the club echoing around them. She looked out over the crowd below them, her gaze flickering towards Joffrey before returning downward. His own gaze swiftly checked Joffrey's position frequently but otherwise he stared at the alluring figure next to him, his hand drawing random patterns on her skin.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The alcohol must have loosened his tongue because the words slipped out before he realized he had spoken them and not just thought them.

"Worried about competition?" She teased, eyes still scanning those below.

"I'd just like to know if I'm going to fight some guy when he finds out his girlfriend has been sitting in my lap and deliberately teasing me."

She did not answer for a long time, her eyes never meeting his as she worried her bottom lip. The more time he spent with her, the more he was able to read the little signs she subconsciously gave off. The unfocused look in her eyes and her pointer finger tapping the side of her glass, she was deliberating something. So he kept his mouth shut. His hand still traced her pale skin, traveling slowly from her calf to her thigh and back down. Finally she muttered softly something in a language he did not understand, it sounded fancy and old, maybe Old Valyrian? Then she leaned forward and set her glass down on the table next to them. Those eyes of hers, endless wells of gray containing depths of anger and sorrow beyond his understanding, met his and her hand that rested on the couch behind them began to play with the short hair on the nape of his neck. He, himself, did not have an easy life, growing up in the slums of Flea Bottom then losing his mother and becoming a true orphan at an early age. Yet what piece of her soul he glimpsed at that moment showed such pain and torment beyond what he experienced. Something changed and she lowered her guard slightly, just enough to see past the cloak of righteous fury and flirtatious teasing she used to keep others at bay. He desperately wished he could wrap her in his arms and hold her, allow some merit of comfort to bleed out of him into her tormented soul. It was in this moment he knew he was forever lost to her. There would never be another like her, one that consumed his being and made him want to protect her at all costs.

When she spoke, her voice was the faintest whisper, all traces of teasing and lying gone. "It's easier not to make connections. Valar Morghulis….all men must die…and I've seen too many people I care about die."

"I lost my mum when I was little…shot by a Lannister man. I was inside the house when I heard it."

"I'm sorry for your loss. You had no other family?"

"I'm a bastard. Supposedly we are the products of lustful sin so no one wants to welcome that into their house."

A sad smile touched her lips. "No, bastards make the best people. I have…had a bastard brother, Jon. He was my favorite brother…gave me my first knife, Needle."

"What happened to him?"

"He went to the Wall before we left for King's Landing. I never heard from him again."

Gendry nodded, the last ten years had not been easy for the servicemen stationed at the Wall. The Wildling attacks peaked about eight years ago into a bloody war with the Wildlings losing grandly but it still did not stop the guerrilla skirmishes since then. "Well if it means anything, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you."

"And while we're having a moment, I would like to inform you of how beautiful you look tonight, m'lady. It's astounding I have had to fight anyone off you yet."

A genuine smile rested on her face as she rolled her eyes. "How much have you drank tonight?"

"Just enough. Really, you are the most fearsome, beautiful and stubborn person I've ever met. I think you're stuck with me now."

She laughed, a delightful sound to his ears. "If you keep sweet talking me, I'll have you right here on this couch until you beg for mercy twice."

His voice became husky with the images his mind conjured and his hand still on her thigh, but he would play her game. "I never beg for mercy."

"Twice." She raised an eyebrow smirking before her eyes darted towards where Joffrey had been. "He's moving. It's show time." She slipped off the couch, leaving her glass on the table as she started towards the stairs. Gendry followed, sending a text to Clegane of Joffrey's movements. From a distance they followed Joffrey out of the nightclub and to the parking lot beside the club. The night air hit Gendry like a cold slap after the heat of the club and he took a deep breath. Typically King's Landing's humid, warm air felt heavy but after being in the club for so long, he promised to never complain about the natural air again.

Ahead of them, Joffrey walked with his arms around two barely-clad woman followed by one muscular bodyguard. Joffrey was screeching about his two missing bodyguards, complaining how useless they were.

"Know what he's talking about?" Gendry softly asked, throwing his arm around her shoulders to try and make it less conspicuous they were following.

Her slender arm wrapped around his waist. "Oh, Boros and Slynt won't be a factor tonight."

"Cat…did you kill them?"

"No…but I can't honestly say they are conscious."

Well at least she had not confessed to murder. "Where to now?"

"Let's follow. I want to watch the prick get arrested."

He chuckled as she led them several cars over from where Joffrey's car was parked. Using the keypad she unlocked a deep blue, almost black, sports car.

"You're driving." She winked before walking around to the passenger's side.

"M'lady is too kind." He slipped into the driver's seat, more giddy than he would like to admit about driving the car. It was not as fast or as expensive as Joffrey's but it was still a beauty.

Keeping their distance from Joffrey, they followed the car to the desired intersection maintaining communication with Clegane the whole time. On cue, the two SWAT armored trucks blocked Joffrey's car. Gendry's brothers quickly leapt out of the trucks with guns pointed at the car, female screams could be heard from inside the vehicle. He was pleasantly surprised that Joffrey immediately gave up, stepping out of the vehicle with his hands on his head. Joffrey and his bodyguard were quickly handcuffed and thrown into the armored trucks before taking off back to the station before word would get out and Lannister men tried to rescue their boss. Clegane commanded Gendry to drive Joffrey's car back to the station, along with Giantsbane while the rest of them kept the two prisoners under guard. Although Gendry was thrilled to drive the beast of a car, he did not want to leave Arya. She promised to meet him back at the station, sliding into the driver's seat after he got out. Split second decision had him taking his long-sleeve off and tossing it to her. He could not help but notice the goosebumps forming on her exposed skin from the night air and lack of clothing.

* * *

Some time later Gendry leaned against his desk, talking and joking with Giantsbane, Stone, Talbert and Lemoncloak. Tarly had only recently arrived back at the station, clothing and hair disheveled and remnants of lipstick scattered on his face and neck. He had missed the entire raid as he was otherwise…occupied. The guys teased him before sending him to the lockers to clean up. As Stone recounted all the empty threats Joffrey made while handcuffed in the truck, Gendry felt a nudge from his right. Beside him, Lemoncloak pointedly looked towards the front door. Gendry followed his gaze to see Arya enter the bullpen, wearing his shirt over her dress, her heeled boots tapping against the hard floor.

"Damn." Talbert swore as everyone's eyes drifted to the disruption.

Arya noticed them and quickly walked over to stand on Gendry's other side. She was still dressed up from the club but her hair had returned to its lovely mahogany locks. He guessed the short, black hair had been a really good wig, surprising him. It looked real.

"Mysterious Cat!" Giantsbane boomed, a huge smile on his face. "The strangest thing happened while Waters and I drove back with Joffrey's car. We hear a poundin' from the trunk but thought maybe he just had something large stuck in there. Well it continued the while way, even when stopped at the lights. So we get back and decided to take a look. And oh ho! There gagged and bound was that fuckin' informant…the Lannister one…Lansen? Landon? No. Lancel! He looked about ready to shit himself he was so excited to see us. You wouldn't happen to know how he ended up back there?"

She shrugged, deadpanned. "I didn't want to misplace him."

That earned a laugh from the guys. Giantsbane made another comment at Lancel's expense but Gendry did not hear it.

"You look good in my shirt." He teased, sneaking a peek at her.

She murmured, catching his eye. "Twice."

He laughed, earning a curious look from the others. The small group talked for several more minutes about the raid and what they hoped with Joffrey now in custody. Things looked like they were taking a turn in their favor with taking down the Lannister empire. Gendry could not help but associate how things took a turn for the better once Arya stepped into the picture. He doubted they would have taken down Trant and Payne and now Joffrey without her help.

"Oh shit, Clegane looks like he's ready to murder someone." Lemoncloak commented. "How much ass kissing you think happened in there?"

Gendry looked up to where Clegane was stepping out of Police Chief Dondarrion's office with the chief and none other than Petyr Baelish himself. Baelish had arrived speedily after their own return to the station. He could only assume Baelish came to pretend continued collaboration and friendship with the police force and reinforce he knew nothing of Joffrey's presence at his nightclub. Which was all a lie. Everyone knew of the disreputable activities that occurred with Baelish's nightclubs but because of a law stating nightclubs and brothels were outside of police enforcement, they could not do anything to stop it. Baelish was a slimy snake, oozing his way around corners of the law and accruing power and wealth with every passing day. Yet they could not touch him. He was not a Lannister man but it was assumed there were certainly dealings between the two.

Beside him, Arya tensed and grabbed his forearm as if to anchor herself when Baelish stepped out of the police chief's office. Her eyes hardened and she reached for the gun still strapped to her thigh.

"Cat, no!" He harshly whispered, moving to stand in front of her, blocking her view of Baelish walking out.

"Get out of my way, Gendry." She hissed, glaring at him. Pulling the gun out, she clasped it like a lifeline.

He could feel her hand trembling, forgotten, gripping his forearm still. "You can't shoot him here."

"Then detain him!"

"We don't have anything to hold him for." He impressed upon her, trying to keep his voice low. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the guys staring, sensing the tension.

"Then move, dammit!" She tried to step around him but he firmly gripped her shoulders, opening up himself for the swift jab from her nimble hand. It felt like a knife slipping between his ribs but he ignored the pain momentarily as she slid around him. Turning, he snatched her wrist holding the gun. He could not let her kill Baelish however much he thought the world would be better without the man. Using the momentum from his pull on her wrist, she spun around and punched his jaw. Gods, she knew how to hit. She was small but powerful. He knew from the impact it would ache for several days after and probably bruise.

"Arya, look at me!"

It must have been the shock of him saying her real name that caused her to hesitate and meet his eyes. What he saw scared him. Her gray eyes were wide with rage and fear, looking like the color of the sky with an approaching storm. Her whole body was slightly trembling and he could see her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was on the verge of crumbling, either into a fury that would end in bloodshed or the depth of sorrow and despair.

"Give me the gun." He softly pleaded.

After a long moment her grip on the handgun eased slightly. Quickly he took it out of her hand and held it out to the side for Lemoncloak to reach over and take it. His eyes never left hers for fear that if he looked away, she would dart away like a wounded animal never to be seen again.

"Come on, m'lady." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the bullpen, down the long hallway and through the back door leading to the parking lot. He did not care about the looks they received. He had to get her out of there before she fell apart. She might be Faceless but in that moment something stronger rose up within her. She was not thinking clearly and he worried about her actions if she lost total control of herself.

Once they stepped through the back door and heard it slam shut, Arya stepped away from him to begin pacing. He stood near the door, guarding her from prying eyes and watching her. For several seconds she paced under the streetlight and stars above, alone in her emotions and memories obviously warring within her. So consumed in herself, he wondered if she forgot about him as she cursed and swore in multiple languages. Another day he would have been impressed with the vast quantity of profanity she knew but now he could only hope it would help bleed whatever emotions she fought to control. Suddenly she whirled towards the brick wall of the station and began to punch it mercilessly with a guttural cry. Concerned she would break her hand with how hard she was hitting, he wrapped his arms around her, pining her against him. After a brief struggle, she sagged against him, gripping the front of his shirt with her fists.

"I'll kill him. I promised I'd kill him." She whispered, tearless sobs wracking her body.

He only replied by pulling her closer to him and laying his cheek on the top of her head. It did not matter if he said words of comfort or not. She would not hear them. Right now, she just needed a comforting touch. He wondered how long it had been since she felt secure and able to actually cry.

"He was there…I saw him…"

"Saw who?" It felt wrong but his interest was piqued.

Gripping his shirt even tighter, like child, she revealed a deadly secret. "Baelish was there…watching…he…he shot him…then told them to take his head."

"Oh Cat." He closed his eyes and moved his hand up to the back of her head, pushing her head further into his chest as if the action would allow some of her pain to leak into him. No wonder her instantaneous reaction was to reach for her gun when seeing Baelish. He hated to ask but he needed to know. "Were you there? Did you see it all?"

She nodded and his heart dropped and shattered for her. "I was riding home with him. It was a back road…they must have laid spikes down. Father had me hide before…before he got out. Baelish shot him in the leg so he couldn't get away. They…they argued then…then Baelish said he wanted Father's head. There were three guys with him. The biggest one had an axe." She shuddered against him. "They laughed and put his head in a sack before driving away."

"I'm so sorry, Cat, I'm so sorry." He could not imagine watching one's father being beheaded at the young age of twelve then on the run afterwards. No wonder she did not want to make connections. He doubted she fully trusted anyone since that. Then he realized she was a witness to her father's murder. If Baelish ever found out, he would have her killed immediately. The necessity of her safety escalade to his number one concern.

"I'm going to kill him." She murmured again like a prayer.

"I know, I'll help you kill him. I've got you. You're safe." He was not fully aware of what he said, so focused on comforting her and trying to share her pain. They stood that way for some time, him trying to cocoon her in his chest and arms, creating a safe haven. Slowly her shaking subsided and her breathing steadied as the emotions eased from her body.

"Thank you, Gendry."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I told you back at that hellhole of a club, I'm here for you."

"Mmm…so it would seem." She looked up and gingerly touched his jawline where she punched him. He winced as her fingers brushed it. "It's a good thing I like you, otherwise I would have used my knife to get away from you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Damn, you got an arm on you. I almost feel bad for the brick wall. At least you only hit me once." He teased slipping her hands into his to examine her knuckles. Sure enough they were bloody but it was hard to tell if any were broken in the dim light and her lack of reaction when he ran his thumb over them. "We should get these checked out."

"I'm fine."

He wanted to protest but decided not to push this newfound trust and lose it. Standing there with her face turned up to his and the starlight catching her eyes, she looked so young. He forgot frequently she was only twenty-two because of how mature and violent she was. In the moment he wanted nothing more than to hide her away from the world that kept causing her pain, to keep her in his embrace until she only knew laughter and peace once again. But he knew they needed to get back inside. Clegane was probably looking for him and he figured Arya was ready to leave and crash wherever it was she was staying.

"Ok, but if they look worse tomorrow, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Stepping out of his arms, she cocked an eyebrow. "Was I planning on seeing you tomorrow?"

"Well if you want to wait that long. Otherwise later today after we've both had time to sleep would be just fine too."

She laughed, pulling his shirt tighter around her. It was wrong to be thinking about it right now but seeing her holding his shirt closer to her to make up for his body's warmth lost when they separated only made him want to take her back and kiss her thoroughly until she forgot how to breathe. Just before Gendry opened the door, she placed an hand on his arm.

"You have to promise not to say anything. No one else knows what I just told you."

"I promise, m'lady."

Swiftly she grabbed his face, pulling it down to hers and pressed her lips against his for a chaste kiss then stepped back. "Thank you, and don't call me that."

A huge grin plastered itself upon his face. "I'll call you whatever the hell I want if it gets you to kiss me again."

She opened the door and stepped through. "If I do anything more than that, we won't be wearing clothes for long." She gave him a wicked smile and wink as she turned to start walking up the hallway.

"Oh no you don't." He moved quickly and grabbed her hips, before pressing her against the wall. His mouth descended on hers, wanting and desperate. Immediately her lips parted beneath his, their hot breath intermingling. He groaned as her tongue explored his mouth, tasting him. Her hands were behind his head, pulling him deeper and closer. One of his hands slipped behind his shirt to run along her bare back, his other had a firm hold on her ass which he had frequently admired. They tasted and teased one another, time felt irrelevant. He was not sure how long they stood there- a minute, an hour, eternity. Whatever it was, it was not long enough. With each passionate kiss and touch, it only increased the fire for more.

"Waters? You down there?!"

Regretfully, Gendry disengaged his lips from hers. "Yeah!"

Clegane called down, not seeing Arya pressed up against the wall. "Get up here. We got shit to do!" His pounding footsteps announced his departure.

Gendry closed his eyes, trying his hardest to suppress the moan caught in his throat. While he yelled at Clegane, Arya occupied herself by alternating nipping and licking along his neck. Gods, she felt good…to good…it should be illegal. He was probably seeing stars already while his manhood was hard as a rock. "Cat, we gotta stop…oh shit…Cat…we have too…" His pleas only seemed to redouble her efforts as one of her hands traveled down to his throbbing manhood, stroking him through his pants. "Oh fuck me…stop…don't…fuck!"

"I'm trying to." She whispered hoarsely in his ear, before tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

With one last ounce of reserved willpower, he managed to take a step back, chest heaving, putting just enough distance between them. "You had better text me tomorrow."

With mischievous glint in her darkened eyes, she smirked, lips swollen from this kisses and pale skin flushed. "Or what? Are you going to punish me?" She licked her lips, holding his gaze.

His manhood pulsated with a desperate need for her. He either needed to put some space between them or take her there against the wall, damn if anyone saw them. "Argh, you're going to be the death of me, you know that, right?"

"I hope not. I like you around."

He swooped in for one last passionate kiss before taking two steps back and adjusting his pants. She tugged on her clothing and hair, straightening herself. A shared smile and they slowly walked up the hallway towards the bullpen.

"About damn time!" Clegane yelled over, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. "Waters, I need you to fill out these forms before we're descended on by lawyers. The blonde prick is talking and I don't want to lose the information!"

"Are you ok for leaving alone? Do you need someone to take you?" Gendry looked down at Arya, asking her quietly.

"I'll be fine."

"You two have a nice chat outside? Settle on a date for the wedding yet?" Giantsbane joked, leaning against the doorframe of the weapons room.

Arya narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence."

Tormund laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'll walk her out." A new beat cop on the night shift offered, coming over with a cup of coffee in hand. "I need to head out anyway."

"Thanks." Gendry nodded to the new guy then looked at Arya. "Before you open your mouth to argue, just don't. Go with him."

Arya glared at him before rolling her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." She fell into step with the young guy, heading towards the side door.

Gendry could not help one last tease. "Sleep well, m'lady!"

Without missing a beat or turning around, she raised her middle finger like a proud flag for all to see as she kept walking away.

He chuckled to himself as he made his way to his desk. Normally he would have groaned at the pile of paperwork Clegane left for him but he could not wipe the grin off his face. He did not know what the future held for him and Arya but he already waited in anticipation for her text once she woke up.

Not five minutes later, another night cop burst through the side door at a full sprint. "Waters! Oh shit! We need the camera feeds for the side parking lot! Oh shit!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Clegane demanded from a few desks away.

"That new guy! He tasered her just as a SUV pulled up and they threw her in! We need the license plate!" The frazzled night cop cried, eyes focused on Gendry.

"What are you saying?" Gendry asked, hoping what he was hearing was a lie. Every sense felt on high alert, his brain both racing to intake information yet willfully frozen hoping the words he was hearing were untrue.

"The Lannisters. They got her. The Lannisters have Arya Stark!"


	3. Chapter 3

My most sincerest apologies for how long it has taken me to post this! Life happened and then I started writing and could not stop! Ah! A huge thank you to all who are following this series.  
Just a heads up: there will be brief mentions of beatings and imprisonment. Nothing too severe but I don't want to retraumatize anyone.  
Without further ado: here's part 3! :)

A War Against Lions- Part 3

The Choice of Love vs Duty

Six days. Six days since Arya Stark had been taken by the Lannisters and still no word. All of King's Landing Police Department had been searching for her night and day, turning in every favor owed, harassing all their informants…but all for nothing. Not one hint of a location. Not one drop of hope. It was as if she simply vanished. The idea of finding her alive was being chipped away by the hour. It physically hurt.

Officer Gendry Waters rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. Over the past six days he had been primarily surviving by overcompensating his lack of sleep with excessive caffeine and denial. He sat at his desk, staring at the laptop before him. Around him, he could sense the looks of pity and concern thrown his way but ignored them. They felt like shards of glass scraping away at his mind, reminders of his failure- to protect her, to find her, to save her, to be there for her…like he promised. His chest ached thinking about that night. It had started with elation- taking down Joffrey, having his arms around her then tasting her lips- and ended with despair and anger. What else would the Lannisters take from him? What else could they destroy in his life? They took away his mother. And now Arya… He would burn this city to the ground to find her. He would do anything to save her from those monsters that destroyed her life. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. First he needed a lead.

"Hey, Gendry."

Gendry opened his eyes as Officer Hot Pie stood at the edge of his desk.

Hot Pie continued speaking, placing a plastic bag on his desk. "I bought you lunch since I doubt you've eaten since I got you food yesterday." The smells from the bag announced the contents were a burger and fries from Gendry's favorite diner down the street from his apartment.

"Thanks." He gave his friend a soft smile before digging into the food. The way his stomach seemed to practically digest the food as soon as it arrived, made him realize how far and in between his meals had become. Over the past six days, Hot Pie was more purposeful with his interactions and making sure Gendry was at least eating. In a strange way, it was nice to have someone looking out for him in the simple things. Gendry knew his bosses Police Chief Beric Dondarrion and SWAT team leader Sandor Clegane were keeping an eye on him mentally. Even his surrogate father/first officer partner Davos Seaworth called him at least once a day.

"Yeah, I figured I owe you for all the reports you type up for me." His shoulders bounced as he chuckled, his girth swaying with the movement. Innocence and joy radiated from his being, a stark contrast to how Gendry currently felt.

"It'll take a while to pay that debt off. Hey, how's that new recipe going?"

"Oh! Well I tried to substitute brown sugar but it seemed to throw off the consistency so instead…" Hot Pie rambled on excitedly, waving his hands to emphasize his points. Gendry half heartedly listened, trying to let Hot Pie's voice drown out the nauseating agony he welled up inside of him. Between the delicious food and Hot Pie's enthusiasm, after a couple of minutes he could feel his spirits lift ever so slightly. It no longer felt like the planet was crashing down on him, maybe just half the planet. It was a welcome reprieve from the torment he wallowed in. Was Arya dead already? Was she being tortured? Was she still even in King's Landing? How was he going to find her? The thoughts battled within him, threatening to overtake his conscious and devour his mind. This silence of information had to break soon. He needed it to break soon.

"Seven fucking hells! Waters! Get your ass up! Fucking hells!" Officer Clegane stormed out of Dondarrion's office, shaking his head and focusing on his second-in-command of the SWAT team.

Gendry stood up abruptly, almost knocking his chair over, his food forgotten on his desk. His pulse was racing. His palms sweaty. What was going on?

"Everything alright, boss?" Officer Tormund Giantsbane called from two desks over.

"They found her. Seven hells." Clegane's scowl transformed into a half-smile, the scars on the side of his face preventing its full range of expression. "Actually, she found us…snuck up on an officer and put a damn knife to his throat demanding to see Officer Waters here. That girl is a piece of fucking work."

Gendry's mind heard the words but ceased comprehending after hearing 'they found her'. Faintly he could hear the swell of excitement around him from the news. He wondered if whatever gods there were heard his fervent prayers.

Clegane stopped his approach several feet from Gendry, scrutinizing him. "You're not going to pass out, are you?"

"No…no, sir." Gendry swallowed, looking up to the man he trusted most in high-risk situations. "Where is she now?"

"Heading to the hospital."

He nodded, barely aware of his movements or those around him. There was only one thing he was confident in. "I need to see her."

Clegane chuckled. "Figured. Guess she won't shut up from repeating your fucking name. Only the gods know why. We'll go check on her." As Gendry started towards the exit, Clegane clapped a hand on his shoulder, freezing his movement. "The officer bringing her in said she's hurt pretty bad…covered in blood and barely conscious. Just remember the bloody fucking Lannisters had her. It's amazing she's alive."

"She's strong. She'll make it."

"Hells, if anyone can, it'd be her. I'd bet that the Stranger himself is terrified of her."

That drew a laugh out of Gendry. She would be alright. She had to be. He would not believe the gods gave her back to him only to steal her away. Following Clegane, he sent a quick smile to Hot Pie, still sitting on his desk looking like he was subtly trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

Gendry rode with Clegane in a squad car over to the King's Landing General Hospital. The drive over felt unending. His fingers tapped impatiently as they waited at red lights. Clegane was merciful enough to not comment on Gendry's rising anxiety. He left the radio on so they could hear the calls from dispatch and other units, but hearing nothing further of Arya's condition. Once they reached the hospital, it took every ounce of his willpower for Gendry to not race inside and demand to be taken to her. Matching Clegane's purposeful, long strides, Gendry scanned around him for any sign or clue to her location. She was so close. He could feel it. The air buzzed, charged as if drawing him further in, directing him to her. He tried to still his mind, to calm his nerves but it was pointless. Quick directions from a nurse at the front desk sent them towards the intensive care unit. The white walls, the nurses and doctors in scrubs, even the fake foliage in corners blurred as Gendry followed Clegane, his mind focused on one thing only. Where was she?

Finally, they came upon a room where a team of nurses streamed in and out of the door at break neck speed. Just to the side stood an officer in uniform, a large white bandage placed on the side of his neck.

"What's your name, boy?" Clegane asked the officer, his grimace deepening as he subtly shied away from the nurses and machines littering the hallway.

"Payne, sir." The younger officer nodded towards Clegane and Gendry.

"What's the update?"

Officer Payne rubbed the bandage on his neck with the back of his hand before seeming to realize what he was doing and stuck his hands in his pockets. "They haven't stopped to update me much but I reckon they still trying to clean her up and determine the damage. She looked like death warmed over so I reckon it'll take a while. You, Waters, right?"

Gendry nodded, not trusting his voice. There were no windows to look into the room, otherwise his face would be plastered against it. He considered brushing by the nurses to glimpse her but did not want to get in the way of them helping her. She was alive. That is what mattered.

"Gods, I thought she gonna kill me if I didn't bring her to you. She pounced on me like a freakin' monkey and jammed that knife against my throat. Only after I told her you'd meet up at the hospital did she let me go.. kept whispering your name until we got here. Reckon you must be real important to her."

"That'll be all, Payne. Head on out, we'll take it from here." Clegane gave Gendry the side-eye as he spoke. Payne nodded and left, footfalls echoing off the white walls. Gendry leaned his shoulder against the wall, letting it take his weight. His other hand ran over his face, feeling the beard that had grown out over the past several days of him not shaving. His hair was as black as coal, skin tanned from hours in the sun and his blue eyes, usually so vivid, he wondered if they betrayed how tired he was. He lost track of time of how long they stood there. Clegane stood just off to the side, arms crossed, scowling at the people passing by.

Finally a nurse, or perhaps a doctor, Gendry did not care, stepped out of the room and seemed to finally notice them. She adjusted her glasses, pursuing her lips at them. "Are you here for the woman?"

"Yes." Clegane answered shortly.

The nurse huffed at his tone but continued. "She's stable right now. We have her sedated so she can sleep and stop threatening us." She paused as if debating how much more to share.

"Is she ok?" Gendry whispered, terrified to hear the answer.

The nurse sighed, her eyes softening as they met his blue eyes. "Honestly, its amazing she's alive and coherent. What we were able to determine quickly is that she hasn't eaten in several days and barely had any water, or at least just enough to keep her alive. She's taken some beatings and the marks on her look like…well wherever she was, she was immobilized. We still need to do a rape test but we have to get permission from her before we can do that."

Clegane placed a hand on Gendry's shoulder. "I'm going to inform Dondarrion, get officers protecting her at all hours." Gendry just nodded as Clegane walked away.

Before the nurse turned, Gendry grabbed her arm. "Can I see her?"

The nurse narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. "What is your relationship to her?"

He blurted his answer before realizing what he said. "Her boyfriend…I'm her boyfriend."

"Ok, just don't try and wake her." The nurse opened the door for him and closed it behind him, leaving him alone.

Whatever mental image conjured is never the same as seeing the pain written across one's skin. Arya looked so small and weak, laying on the hospital bed alone with IVs in both arms. Ever so slowly, he walked over to her side. Finding a chair, he pulled it over and sat next to her. His chest heaved as he gazed at her sleeping form, tears threatening to spill over. She truly looked like death warmed over. Her skin was so pale, eyes sunken in, lips dry and peeling. Her mahogany hair looked like a rat's nest. Bruises and cuts were scattered randomly over her face and along her arms that he would see. He could not help but wince at the idea of the damage hidden by the hospital gown and blankets covering her. The air around her smelled of piss, blood and sweat. Yet there was no where else he would rather be in this moment. Gently he reached over and took her hand in both of his, immediately noting how loose her skin was on her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Arya, I'm so sorry." He whispered, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. "I'll make them pay. I promise…just…just stay with me."

He sat there for hours, holding her hand. Nurses flittered in occasionally, checking her vitals and changing the IV fluid bags. Somehow word must of spread amongst the nurses of his supposed relationship with her since no one questioned his unwavering presence. They had better get used to him there. He had no plans to leave her side. Infrequently she would stir, moving her head or shifting her body slightly. A few times, in her sleep, he noticed her tense as if preparing for something, her jaw clenched and he wondered if she was reliving the past several days.

The first time she woke up, he thought his heart would explode with joy. It was only for a few moments. Her eyes fluttered open and she groggily looked about before finding him. She mouthed his name, gray eyes meeting his blue then they closed again. Except her hand was no longer limp in between his now. The next nurse that came in, he informed of her wakening and she got him a cup of water and straw to give Arya when she woke next.

The second time she woke up was two hours later. Her head turned side to side slowly, her lips partially opened. Carefully he released her hand and brought the cup and straw to her lips. Instantly she practically devoured the straw in an attempt to slurp the water down as quickly as possible. Once it was gone, she licked her lips as if tasting the last remnants of the life-bringing liquid. Slowly her eyes opened and fixated on him.

"Gendry?" Her voice was scratchy and painful sounding like sandpaper had been rubbed against her vocal cords.

"I'm here. I got you." His hands found hers again, squeezing to reassure his presence was real.

"You came."

He had to hold back a sob. "Of course. I told you, I'm here for you."

A soft smile warmed her face as her eyes closed once more.

The third time she woke up was an hour and half later. The nurses had forewarned him that she was on some strong pain relievers and with what she had just gone through, her mind would be sluggish and might not make coherent sense. He hoped for the rest of his life he ever forgot this drug-induced conversation. She woke up, eyes blinking like an owl, more alert yet still under the influence. Immediately he offered her water, which she guzzled down again. When her eyes found his again, they narrowed slightly as if trying to understand the complexities of the world.

"You have a beard." She softly said, her voice still rough but less painful sounding than before.

He smiled. "I didn't have time to shave it."

"Huh…a beard." She nodded once as if that answered her great mystery. "Scratchy?"

"A little."

"Huh…bet feels good between my legs."

He could not help it, he laughed. Quickly he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You get through this and I promise you'll find out."

She stared at him solemnly. "Promise…now?"

"Gods, how are we back to this already?" He shook his head smiling brightly at the hilarity of the conversation. Gently he placed a hand on her cheek, holding her eyes. "When you're all better. I don't need you crying out my name and nurses come running cause they think something is wrong. Trust me, ok?"

She slowly nodded again as her eyes began to drift shut.

He chuckled to himself again as he rubbed this thumb along her cheek. His fear and anxiety began to drain away replacing with something he had not known for a long time…. Devotion? Love? Watching her sleep, he could not help but think she was the most amazing woman.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came in to give her a sponge bath now that she was doing better. Gendry stepped out, his heart feeling lighter more than it had for days. An officer stood at the door, a sympathetic look on his face. A quick chat informed Gendry of Clegane's constant surveillance and protection set up for Arya. There would always be an officer at her door along with an officer at the two main entrances of the hospital. Only four specific nurses were allowed to work on Arya to minimize visibility but also keep wayward people from sneaking in to finish her off. It was enough. There were plenty of cameras lining the hallways and Gendry did not plan on leaving her side while she was here. Fumbling in line at the cafeteria, he grabbed himself a snack and two coffees, trying to give the nurse some time before his return. He handed the second cup of coffee to the officer at the door before stepping back inside. The grime and blood was cleaned off her ghostly skin, highlighting her multiple bruises, cuts and protruding bones through what had once been healthy, glowing skin. Her mahogany hair had been attempted to tame down, only somewhat successfully. Falling back into his seat, he took her hand again in his, tracing the small veins on the back of her hand. He thought humorlessly that she smelled slightly better, less like piss and pain. Now the air hung heavy with the smell of rubbing alcohol and hope. Breathing it in, he wondered how badly he smelled in all of this. It did not matter, he was not going anywhere. Exhaustion hit him anew, a reminder of the physical and mental toil the past few days had been. He watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically, the evidence of breath and life filling her. Her hand squeezed his in her sleep and he gently returned the pressure. She was going to be alright. He was here for her.

* * *

A faint pressure on his head disturbed him from the abyss of sleep. The light of wakefulness slipped in and he absent-mindedly realized someone was running their fingers through his hair. He softly groaned, not quite ready to give up the peace that sleep brought with it.

A raspy chuckle and murmur shattered that peace. "Stop snoring."

"As m'lady commands."

A soft swat to the back of his head caused him to smile. After opening his eyes, he sat up watching her. This time her eyes were alert and focused on him, the warm color of molten steel. There was a faint hint of color to her cheeks and her parched lips no longer looked like a desert. A quick glance at the clock showed it was very early in the morning, otherwise impossible to tell with the lack of windows in the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, reaching for her hand that lay on the bed. Instinctively she pulled her hand back slightly, just enough to freeze his action. It stung but he tried not to let his hurt and disappointment show. After an awkward moment, she moved her hand so he could take it, rubbing his thumb along the back.

"Oh, I feel wonderful…rainbows and puppies and all that shit."

He snorted. "Well you look like hell. I'm fairly certain white paint has more color than you do."

A raspy bark of laughter erupted. "You look like shit. What's with the beard?"

"You don't like it?" He rubbed it with his other hand. "A few hours ago, your drugged self said differently."

"What did my drugged self say?"

He leaned forward, voice low as if divulging a great secret. "There may have been something mentioned of wanting my face between your legs."

"Oh really? What was your response?"

"I promised if you got better, we could find out."

She bit her bottom lip, attempting to hide a smile. Gendry desperately wanted to lean over and catch her lips with his. To put all of his emotions of relief, hope and devotion into the kiss. To show her she would never be alone again. To steal a piece of her for himself like she stole a piece of him. He kept still though. She looked so young, so weak and wounded. It would not do well to shatter the trust he was rebuilding with her for a selfish urge. She looked ready to flee at the first scent of danger and he knew if she ran this time, he would never find her again.

"Well…" she finally said, "looks like my drugged self and I need to talk more. That's a good idea." A quick wink was thrown his way just as the door opened.

A different nurse stepped in, probably late twenties, black hair, pretty face and curvy figure. She smiled when she noticed Arya awake and walked over with her clipboard. "Good morning, Cat. I'm the nurse on duty right now. My name is Mya. How are you feeling?"

Arya shrugged, eyeing the woman. Soon as the door opened, Gendry noticed how her guard went up. The atmosphere of a light banter transformed to suspicion. It saddened him how life taught her to trust no one and assume the worst first, yet a selfish side of him glowed that she trusted him enough to let her guard down when they were alone.

A gentle knock at the door followed by a man's head poking in caused Gendry to smile in happy confusion. "Davos!"

Officer Seaworth stepped in, closing the door behind him. His bright smile was even more brilliant, a quick look added a mischievous twinkle in his eye. At that, Gendry realized he was still holding Arya's hand, a forgotten comfort. Of course the older man would notice.

"What brings you here?" Gendry asked, not unhappy to see his old partner and surrogate father, yet surprised the man stopped by.

"Oi! I didn't think ya be awake, Cat. The officer outside said ya expected to sleep the day away. Apologies for disturbin' ya."

She waved her hand lazily. "Its fine. I was rudely awoken by someone's snoring."

Gendry dipped his head, a blush trying to warm his cheeks.

"Something I can do?" Her voice was still rough and raspy, as if unused for days and trying to remember how to work. She pulled her hand away from Gendry's, slipping it under the covers.

"Beggin' ya pardon, I thought ya be sleepin' so I came to check in on Gendry here. The lad's been the worst mess since ya gone."

"That explains the beard."

Gendry scowled at her, earning a smirk from her and a chuckle from Davos.

"Pardon me." The nurse spoke up, giving all a quick glance before settling on the actual patient. "Your charts are looking well. Your body is recovering better than anticipated. I'm going to put in a request to move you to a regular room. It shouldn't take long."

"Thank you." Gendry said as Arya just nodded. He wondered why she chose not to speak to the nurse but kept the question to himself. The nurse swept out of the room, having left a large cup of water on a side table for Arya.

"Were ya plannin' on goin' in today, lad?"

Gendry shook his head. "No, I'm staying here."

"I'm fine." A coughing fit caught Arya after her statement, sounding painful and dry. Gendry reached over and grabbed the water, bringing it to her. "I'm fine." She rasped out, sounding anything but fine.

He was going to have none of that. "I'm sure. Now drink this and don't argue with me."

"Make me." She raised an eyebrow, eyes glistening from the effects of the coughing fit.

"Cat, I'll pin you to this bed. I'm not above that right now."

A sly smile teased her lips. "That would be inappropriate with Davos in the room."

Gendry's jaw dropped slightly as she took the cup from his hand. Davos masked his laugh into a cough.

"If ya stayin', why don't ya borrow my truck to run home and change? Grab a few things for ya? I'll stay and keep Cat company if that's alright with ya."

"I don't…"

"Gendry, go." Arya interrupted.

"You sure?" He hated the idea of leaving her but the concept of a quick shower was tantalizing. "I can stay."

She rolled her eyes. "Go. You stink."

Davos chuckled. "The little lady has spoken." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Gendry.

Gendry looked at her one more time. "Can I get you anything?"

"If you say another word, I'm going to beat you up and steal your truck."

He smiled as she glared at him. He knew he was trampling all over her independence. "You win. I'm going. I'll be back soon." The last bit he tried to covey as the promise he meant it to be.

She must have understood. Her eyes softened as she reached over and squeezed his hand. He returned the pressure, gave Davos a smile and headed out the door before she could find something to throw at his head.

It was not long before he was back, feeling revived and even more hopeful. He had grabbed a bag, tossing a change of clothes, a few snacks, his laptop and a few case files he had left at his apartment and a political thriller book he thought Arya might like. After his shower, he had taken the time to trim down his beard, making it look nicer. He wondered if Arya would comment. He did not plan on shaving it off until he fulfilled his promise. Which was obviously an entirely altruistic reason.

Walking into the hospital, he headed towards the elevator. While gone, Davos text him saying they had moved her and her new room number. He wondered if he could get Hot Pie or Giantsbane to drop off his truck. Yesterday, having ridden over with Clegane, he had not even thought of needing his vehicle, so intent on seeing Arya and that she was alive. Standing outside her door was Davos chatting away with Office Giantsbane, of all people.

"How's she doing?" Gendry asked as he approached, hefting his bag further up his shoulder.

"Good, sleepin' now. She demanded to be taken off the pain meds." Davos replied, glancing over his shoulder through the window into the darkened room.

Giantsbane caught Gendry's eye. "Dondarrion and Clegane are hounding to come interview her soon. See what they can learn and where she was kept."

"Shit."

Davos clapped a hand on Gendry's shoulder. "Ya cannot hide her forever. We need to know."

"I know." Gendry ran a hand over the back of his neck. "She hasn't even been here for twenty-hour hours yet…gods, and they want her to relive those memories already?"

"Aye, but she's strong. Remember, she escaped on her own. I'm suspectin' she gonna do anythin' to take down those that held her."

Giantsbane spoke up, his red hair looking like dull flames under the harsh florescent lights. "We can probably hold them off for another day or so. The guys and I are covering your duties so you can stay here."

Surprise and gratitude flooded Gendry. "Thanks. Has she said anything?"

"Naw, just superficial stuff. Mostly wantin' to hear stories 'bout ya."

Gendry rolled his eyes and smiled. "If you two keep talking, I won't have any secrets left to share with her."

The older man shrugged unphased. "I'll be headin' out. Let me know if ya be needin' anythin'." He clapped Gendry on the back saying good-bye to Giantsbane then walked away.

"Get in there. I got nurses to watch." Giantsbane smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

Gendry chuckled before opening the door and stepping into her room. Once he closed the door behind him, the noise dropped back to a white noise level, restoring the quietness of the room. Looking around the new space, he noticed a gaudy painting of a vase with flowers on one wall. There was a recliner in the corner and a window with the blinds closed. On the wall across from the bed was a TV that looked like it had seen better days. He dropped his bag onto the recliner and took up his spot in a chair next to her bed. He was reminded again of how young she was, the worried and pain of the world erased to give way to the oblivion of sleep. She was beautiful. There was no denying that fact. Her delicate features were a sharp contrast to the strength and confidence she carried. She was striking and powerful, a fireball of passion and wrath. He leaned his cheek on a his propped fist, content to just watch her.

"I hate hospitals."

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

The corners of her mouth turned up as her eyes drifted open to meet his. "Hard to sleep when someone is coming in every twenty minutes to poke you with something."

"Want me to scare them away?"

"You're as scary as a fuzzy teddy bear."

"WHAT? No, I'm not."

She laughed, an interesting mix of raspy and sultry that penetrated him straight to his core. He would not help but wonder when she last laughed. Was it with him the night she had been taken? Most likely. Once her laughter died down, her eyes took a slightly hardened edge as she spoke.

"I heard Davos mention your bosses want to interview me. When are they coming?"

He felt her guard go up with the question, a confirmation of sorts to his inclination of delaying the meeting as long as possible. "We are going to hold them off at least another day but only when you're ready. They can wait."

"The sooner the better. Let's just get it over with."

"No."

She froze, staring at him. "No?"

He met her hard, steel eyes, letting her know this was not something he would fold on. She was stubborn and independent to a fault. Yet he could be just as stubborn when he wanted to. He shook his head. "Its too soon. You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "And if you think you're fine them something is very wrong. You were gone for six days, Cat. Six. Now, I don't know what happened to you nor what you endured but I'm guessing it was not caviar and plush penthouses. Gods' sake! You were so dehydrated the nurses were amazed you were alive and conscious! So you can say you're fine all you want and everyone else can believe you but don't you lie to me." At the end of his rant he was practically growling, frustrated with himself, the department for not finding her sooner and Arya for thinking he was fool enough, or did not care enough, to see through her façade. She hide her pain terrifyingly well, but he could see it in the vast depths of her eyes and in the tension of her muscles. He doubted she would fully relax and rest until she was out of the hospital.

During his rant, she watched him with her lips pressed flat, eyes hard but no other indication of her emotions. "What makes you so special, thinking I won't lie to you? I lie to everyone. I lie as much as I breathe. Its who I am."

He hung his head for a moment, trying to not let the blades of her words piece his heart too deeply. Steeling himself he looked back up to meet her eyes once more. "I thought we were beyond this point. I thought we trusted each other now. Shit, I promised to keep your secret and protect you however I can." She winced as he mentioned secret but he plowed through, hoping to convince her to trust him once again. "I'm here for you, no matter what. I meant it last time I told you and I still mean it…and I'm sorry. I'm sorry we did not rescue you. I'm sorry you were taken and gods only know what they did to you. If I could go back, I would keep you by my side for the rest of that night and forever or I'd trade myself for you. We tried everything to get a lead on your location. I was going to start going door-to-door or find Varys to get any inkling of where you were. I hate myself and how useless I was. You have every right to be angry and hate me."

They stared at each other for a long time. Fiery steel gray meeting the turbulent vastness of blue. This moment felt infinite and weighty. Gendry waited for her decision, to accept or reject him. Whatever foundation of trust they once had currently fought through an earthquake, and he worried what the damage would be.

"I don't hate you." She whispered, closing her eyes and laying her head back on the inclined hospital bed. "I knew you wouldn't give up…that thought…it helped me. An opportunity came and I took it. I couldn't wait any longer. The next day I was being transported out of King's Landing."

A whoosh of breath was released from his lungs. Carefully he reached over and took one of her small hands in his. He expected her to pull it back and glare at him or slap him. Instead she flinched initially before taking his hand in return. Their fingers loosely intertwined and palms clasped, it felt like his heart was being sewn back together from the touch. They say quietly for several long moments, the only sounds being from the beeping of the machines, dull drone of people walking by and their breathing filling the air.

"So…why do you hate hospitals?"

The pause echoed in his mind before she replied softly. "My cousin, Jon…the bastard. He got really sick once when we were young. He stayed in the hospital for a week. I did everything to stay by his side, every time my mother would drag me away kicking and screaming. I overheard the nurses talking about how they didn't think he would last the night. I…I didn't want him to die alone, be alone. I wanted to remind him to live." She scrubbed at her face with her other hand, suddenly sounding weary to the core.

He wondered what other memories haunted her that she kept hidden from the world. One day he hoped she trusted him enough to share them. He kissed the back of her hand before releasing it. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here. As a prize, I'll give you the book I brought so you won't get bored."

"Is this to keep me on my best behavior?" She quirked an eyebrow at him as her eyes opened.

"I would rather you not decide to use me for target practice to stave off boredom."

She smiled, the light returning to her eyes. "No promises. Hey, any chance you can get me some clothes? It's fun being naked around you but I'd rather not be when finally talking to your bosses."

"You're completely naked right now?"

"Want a peek?"

His eyes traced her body, the hospital gown and blankets covering most of her. Ever so slowly and deliberately he stood up then leaned forward over her, placing a hand on the bed on either side of her hips. He stopped when his face was inches from hers. "Yes…but I won't be satisfied with just a peek. I want all of you…but I can wait until I fulfill my promise to see."

Seductively, she drew her hands up from her lap along his chest before raising them above her head, pressing her breasts out. "I'm glad to know you're a man of your word. I doubt you'll leave me disappointed."

"Oh, you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you." He replied, his voice husky and pupils dilated, matching her own.

"That's not saying a lot. I can't walk much right now."

He laughed at her quick retort, an amused smirk crossing her lips. Quickly he pressed a kiss to her forehead before retreating back a safe distance. "Go to sleep, m'lady."

"Call me that again and I may still use you for target practice."

"As m'lady commands."

She scowled, a twinkle in her eye that disturbed her feigned anger. Readjusting herself, she closed her eyes. Gendry grabbed his laptop and moved to sit in the recliner, hoping to give her some necessary space.

"Thanks for being here." A soft whisper slipped over to him.

Without looking up, he replied, his heart threatening to burst with joy. "I'll always be here for you."

The next day Dondarrion and Clegane arrived to talk. The minutes leading up to their arrival, Gendry witnessed as a mask of cool indifference placed itself on Arya's face. He wondered if it was a Faceless thing. She became emotionless, staring off into the distance. He offered to step out, give her some privacy but she declined, saying he would just read the report anyway. So it was only the four of them as Arya recounted what happened during the six days of her captivity. She was kept in a small metal cage, only barely able to move. During her time, she was never offered food, only given enough water to keep from dying. Sometimes the water was mixed with piss and she was forced to drink it. She shared all she could remember of the people she saw, their descriptions and interactions, and of where they kept her. Most of the time she was in a back room without any light until one of her captors came to give her a mouthful of water and bang on the cage. There was to be a shipment leaving King's Landing on the seventh day, then they were going to transport her to see Cercei and Jamie Lannister. Apparently explicit orders were given to not damage her, only weaken and contain her. For her escape, she miraculously managed to stab the guard who came to give her water and snatch the keys of her cage off him. She dragged herself out, shooting a few others who stumbled upon her. Once outside, she hid at a nearby park until she saw an officer. Detailing the location and type of building, Gendry realized she had been held at an old storefront near the Iron Gate. With that info, Clegane left to gather the rest of the SWAT team, get a warrant and search the place for evidence.

Dondarrion asked a few more pointed questions, offered his sympathies and his willingness to do anything for her. He left quickly after that, giving Gendry a nod who had been sitting on the recliner trying to stay out of the way. Hearing her speak about her imprisonment and torture, he fought to remember to breathe. His chest felt full of rocks and his hands itched to punch someone. He kept reminding himself that she was here, she was safe and they would never touch her again. The most painful part to witness was how eerily calm and stoic she was during the interview. There was no emotion, no indication of pain caused to her, it almost felt like she was speaking about someone else's trial. If that was how she separated herself to deal with the trauma, he would not blame her but he worried for her what would happen if she continued to ignore the memories and pain endured. They sat quietly for a long time once alone. Honestly he thought she had fallen asleep somehow and did not want to disturb her. So when she spoke it startled him out of his dark thoughts.

"I can't stay here any longer."

"What?"

She pierced him with her eyes. "I can't stay here. I'll stay here tonight but I'm walking out of here tomorrow, damn being discharged or not."

"Cat…they want to monitor…" He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. His words died on his lips as he watched her biting her bottom lip and eyes moist. He practically could hear her mind screaming at him that she needed somewhere safe and without observers to break down. "Ok, I'll talk to the nurses. We will leave tomorrow." He started to get up but froze when she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, eyes on their hands.

"Look at me." He commanded softly, waiting until she met his eyes. "I'm here for you. I'll do whatever you want, you just need to tell me." Kissing the top of her head, he walked out of the room to inform the nurses.

Of course there was an outcry but he harshly subdued it. Over the next several hours they instructed him on how to monitor her, keeping her hydrated and body on the road to recovery. They were still hesitant about letting her eat solid foods but complied with him to create a chart of when she could start reintroducing specific foods into her diet. A call to Davos had his truck brought over to the hospital that evening. It was draining but seeing the spark return to Arya's eyes with the knowledge of less than twelve hours left at the hospital was worth it.

* * *

The next morning they left the hospital before the sun fully rose. The officer who had been guarding her door followed behind Gendry and Arya out to Gendry's truck. The nurses were kind enough to supply Arya with a pair of sweats and t-shirt that looked like they were pulled out of a lost and found bin. They were both too big on her but the dress she had arrived to the hospital in had been discarded. It was excellent that she was walking unaided but he could see how easily it sapped her energy. Once they got into his truck, she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, soaking in the sunlight. No words were spoken during the drive, a comfortable silence filling the cab. Only after he parked and turned the truck off did she open her eyes.

"Your apartment?"

He open-mouth stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. Of course she knew where he lived…not that he ever told her or showed her.

"I thought you're taking me to a safe house."

"All the paper trails and specific bodyguards show you're being hidden away at one but Clegane and I decided a undisclosed location was best for now…besides my bed is far more comfortable than the one there."

"I'll be the judge of that." A quick wink and she slid out of the truck.

"Wait, let me help you."

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "I'm fine."

Without waiting, he rushed to the other side and pinned her against the door of his truck. He was not taking any chances. "I know you…but I can already tell you're tired from the walk to the truck. My building doesn't have elevators and my apartment is on the second floor. I would certainly enjoy carrying you up the stairs but I get the impression you wouldn't like it. So please, take my arm, just in case."

"Is this really necessary?"

"I promise once we're inside my place, you can roam unhindered all you want. Deal?" He watched conflicting thoughts battle in her mind. Her fierce, independent streak was something he found attractive in her but now he was beginning to fully realize how difficult it made asking for help.

After several moments she sighed. "Fine. Deal."

"Thank you." Before she could change her mind, he snatched his bag from out of the back and threw it over his shoulder. Together they started towards his apartment, the parking lot thankfully clear for the moment and her hand in the crook of his arm.

Sending the briefest of nods towards the undercover cop sitting in the parking lot scanning the area, Gendry wondered if this was truly the safest place. His apartment building was modest, not in either extreme of wealth or poverty. It was in a secure location, a minimal crime area…probably due to the number of other officers and first responders who lived in the building and ones nearby. His apartment itself was a single-bedroom on the second floor. The wall color was still the neutral tan from when he moved in years ago. Sure he could have painted but he never figured this was a permanent home. Eventually he wanted an actual home with a yard and garage but he was still saving up for a down payment. Once inside, he dumped his bag next to the door and wandered towards the kitchen to give Arya some space. He wondered what she thought of the place as she stood in the entry way and scanned about. There was a large open area for the living room and dining room. A small kitchen in a hallway off to the side. The bedroom and bathroom on the other side of the communal room. A sliding glass door on the far side of the living room opened to a small balcony. His place was clean and simple, just how he liked it. A large flat-screen TV sat on the wall with a black bookcase under it full of movies and books. A plush three-seater, navy couch faced the TV. A small table with two dining chairs was the extent of his dining room. Hosting was not his forte. There were a few pictures scattered about, his diploma from graduating the police academy hung on a wall. From the fridge he grabbed himself a Coke and a Gatorade for her before coming back out to check on her.

"Can I take a shower? I never got to at the hospital."

"Of course." He handed her the Gatorade. "I'll grab something for you to change into. If you tell me where you were staying, I bet I could get Davos to get your stuff for you." He raced into his bedroom, trying not to overthink it and grabbed a clean t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Thanks." She took the offered clothes with a smile. "It's the extended stay motel on 42 and Ash. Now, I'm going to take the hottest shower possible so if your fire alarm goes off, its just cause your shower can't handle me."

He laughed loudly as she waltzed away towards his bathroom. If the fire alarm did go off while she was in there, he would not mind going in to save her. After a final longing look at the closed door, he headed back towards the kitchen to figure out what she could eat and what groceries he needed to buy.

When she emerged from the shower, the steam billowed out of the door like the smoke from a burning building. They ate an early lunch with small talk of Arya asking about certain things or pictures around his place. It felt good…it felt right to be sharing his space with her. Seeing his t-shirt hanging off her small frame, one shoulder attempting to peek out was a sight he could easily get used to. It amused him too that the shirt said 'King's Landing Police Academy' The sweatpants were way too long for her, making her joke about them being a tripping hazard. After eating, he offered her his bed so she could sleep for a bit. Initially she hesitated but finally accepted with a smile. His body froze as he watched her with the comfort and warmth shining from that smile. He knew he was a goner if she ever truly reciprocated his feelings and turned that smile on him. It both made him melt and want to throw his arms around her and never let go. Though he doubted she would appreciate being coddled.

As she slept, he washed their stuff so she could have something besides his clothes to wear. The in-unit washer and dryer was one reason he had chosen this place. After, he called Davos about getting Arya's stuff then called Clegane about getting caught up with what he had been missing the past few days. As the hours dragged by and Arya had still not come out, he began to question if she truly had been able to rest while at the hospital. No wonder she was desperate to leave. He doubted she would be any easier of a patient and it would be a struggle to get her to continue to rest. He got the impression that laying around was not something that came naturally to her. He would have to see about that.

It was almost midafternoon when he heard his bedroom door open. Looking up from the couch, his heart stopped, eyes widened and jaw practically dropped. Gods help me, he thought. Arya leaned against the doorframe in his t-shirt…in just his t-shirt. It hung down to her upper thigh and one of her shoulders fully exposed. Yep, she was going to be the death of him. Her eyes were still blurry and hair messy but laying loose upon her shoulders.

"What time is it?"

He swallowed before answering. "Almost four."

She grunted, picking up a foot and rubbing it along the back of her other leg absent-mindedly. His mouth suddenly went dry. Was she doing this to him on purpose? Not that he truly minded. After a long second, she strolled over and dropped next to him on couch.

"I would like to go to the department and begin searching for the faces I recognize. The Lannisters aren't going to wait around trying to find me. Whatever they are working on right now, its big."

"You're not going in yet."

She huffed, glaring at him. "You can't…"

"Cat, listen to me." He interrupted, setting his laptop down on the ground. Turning to fully face her, he could see a bit more color on her cheeks but she still looked so tired. If needed to, he would pin her down to make sure she rested. "You still need to let your body rest. Nope, don't say anything. I know I can't keep you here but can we agree at least you staying here three days. Then I promise I'll take you to the department and we can start looking. I do have my laptop here and Davos is going to come by with your stuff later."

"Tomorrow."

"Day after. You need at least two full days to sleep and lay around."

Suddenly her eyes softened from their glare and a mischievous glint replaced it. He wondered if he should be frightened or pleased. Keeping eyes contact with him, she slowly lifted her bare legs and draped them over his lap. "What are we going to do here instead?"

That smirk was begging to be kissed off her face. Not yet. With everything that happened, he wanted to give her time to heal and rest. Teasing was safe though. Still keeping her steel eyes locked on his blue, his hand caressed her leg, starting at her ankle and working its way up as he spoke. "Today you are laying on this couch and watching movies with me until you can barely keep your eyes open then you're going back to my bed to sleep at least twelve hours."

"Is that so?"

His hand came to rest on her hip, under his shirt, his thumb rubbing the edge of her underwear. Thoughts of what color and style she wore filled his mind. "Doctor's orders."

With a raised eyebrow, she leaned back against the couch, pushing her chest out. "You know…I don't like being told what to do unless I'm naked."

"That can be arranged…tomorrow. Today you aren't doing anything strenuous."

She laughed as he slid out from under her legs and walked over to the TV to grab the remote. "Is my being naked going to be strenuous?"

"Not for you. But I can't promise I won't leave my mark on your sexy body." Coming back over, he leaned over Arya, crowding into her space, his hands on either side of her head. "Just let me know where you want it, vixen."

Her hands trailed up his chest to grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him closer. She arched her back and whispered in his ear. "You still have a promise to fulfill."

Gods, that whisper shot straight through his core to his groin. Keeping his hands off her might be harder than he thought it was going to be. Tilting his head he bit her neck then soothed it with a flick of his tongue and kiss. He felt her shudder slightly under his touch, her hands tightening their grip on his shirt. Slowly he leaned back, the space between them hot enough to start a fire with just the smallest spark. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Now, what kind of movie should we watch?"

"Something funny."

Before sitting down next to her, he grabbed a spare blanket and tossed it over her. She did not say anything, just smiled and settled the blanket around her. Before she could move, he grabbed her legs and placed them across his lap again. Once she was comfortable, he slipped a hand under the blanket and gently massaged her feet. The soft moan elicited from her and her cuddling closer, resting her head on his shoulder was thanks enough. They picked a popular comedy to watch, which was the perfect choice in hindsight. The sound and feel of her laughter brought a smile to his lips more than the movie. Sneaking peeks at her, she looked so relaxed. The darkness that clung to the edges of her eyes abated so they sparkled with mirth. In that moment, he decided she had never looked so beautiful. Curled up against him, wearing his t-shirt, hair messy and without any hint of make-up…she was the most gorgeous creature and he wanted nothing more than to soak in her presence.

* * *

It was officially unanimous, his couch was terrible to sleep on. His legs almost hung off, the arm rest was at an awkward angle to support his head and there was no comfortable position. He managed to doze some but then would jerk awake to begin the process of tossing and turning again. A quick glance at his phone showed the time was just after one in the morning. This night was unending. He tugged on the sweatpants he wore, having changed out of his jeans once Arya retired. The thought of grabbing his laptop and checking his emails crossed his mind. At least that would be something useful besides him staring at the ceiling. Hopefully Arya was sleeping. Stubborn as she was, she refused to take the pain pills sent with her. As the night wore on and only because he was paying particular attention to her reactions, did he notice her subtle winces as she shifted about. It seemed her muscles were still stiff and painful. What she needed was a good massage and a hot tub. There had to be a way to work something out. He would have to talk to Davos or Giantsbane, see if they had any connections that could be utilized.

Tired of hearing his own rambling thoughts, Gendry sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. Coffee was going to be a necessity tomorrow. As he started to rise, his bedroom door opened. Arya silently stepped out then froze when she noticed him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been up." His eyes roamed over her. Something was off. "Can I get you something?"

"I…I just wanted water."

"Sure. I'll grab it." He headed towards the kitchen and quickly filled a glass for her. On her bare feet, he did not hear her follow him to lean against the counter. As he handed her the glass, she gripped it tightly as if scared to drop it…as if grounding herself. After she downed about half of it, he finally noticed the faint trembling in her hands.

"Did you have a dream?" He asked quietly, hating the question.

She jerked, keeping her eyes on the glass in her hands.

"Cat…"

"I'm fine." She snapped, still refusing to look up. In a heartbeat she downed the rest of the glass.

He moved closer hesitantly as if she was a skittish animal, she visible tensed but he tried not to take it personally. Who knows what her mind forced her to relive. Carefully, he took the glass from her hands and placed it on the counter then took her hands in his. She made no movement, keeping her eyes on their hands. Each breath she took seemed slow and purposeful. His heart ached watching her. She was trying so hard to be strong, to force back the memories and emotions only through sheer willpower. Yes, she was a Faceless Man but even they had to have their limits. Even they had to break down occasionally, right? Without a word, he tipped her chin up to meet her eyes. They were cold and hard as stone, not what he was expecting.

"Its ok to break down, Arya."

She wretched her chin out of his hand, eyes blazing. "I said, I'm fine."

"I know, you did. I just don't want you to feel like you have to be strong in front of me. I won't say anything. You just tell me what you need and I'll do everything I can to help you. I promise. This is a safe place for you to cope."

After a long moment the tension eased in her posture and she nodded, eyes downcast. She was hurting, invisible wounds bleeding…and he felt insufficient to help staunch those wounds. Unsure what else to do, he coaxed her into his embrace, placing his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, fisting the t-shirt he wore.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Want to try and lay back down?"

"Will you lay with me?"

His body paused as he registered her request. "Are you sure?"

This time she nodded.

"Ok, I can do that." They walked back to his room, Gendry keeping an arm around her. His full size bed had enough room for them both to lay down. His heart pounded. What could he do without overstepping her need for comfort? Was his presence, his touch enough to comfort her? What did she want? He laid on his back under the covers, not wanting to intrude but wishing to touch her. Thankfully, Arya took over.

"Lay on your side, idiot." She grumbled.

He smirked as he rolled over to face her. "As m'lady commands."

She muttered something in a foreign language, Dothraki maybe. Once he stopped moving, she scooted over and pressed her back against his chest. Oh gods, she wanted to spoon! He tried to keep his physical arousal to a minimum as she ground her barely clad ass against his groin.

He grabbed her hip, immediately realizing his shirt had ridden up on her, and threw a leg over hers to force her to stop squirming. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Make me."

He chuckled, sensing the smile on her lips. Hopefully this meant she was feeling better and might fall back asleep. As if on its own accord, his hand eased up from her hip, under the shirt and over her stomach. He pulled her closer against him as his other arm snaked under her head. Her skin was so soft. There were scars there that he could feel but gods above, she felt amazing in his arms. "Later." He whispered in her ear. "We both need to sleep now."

"If you start snoring, I'm going to hit you."

"That's not the type of mark I was hoping you'd leave on me but I'll take it."

She laughed, her body shaking slightly with the vibrations. As her laughter ceased, she spoke up, sounding more calm than prior. "Thank you, Gendry…and you can call me Arya. I like you saying my name."

"You're welcome, Arya. I got you. You're safe." He kissed the back of her head then stuck his nose in her hair. How often had he thought about her being in his bed? About them being in this position? He would do anything for her. Did she know or even understand how important she was to him? It went beyond just sexual desire. Something had shifted. He loved her. It felt too early but he could not deny it. He wanted her safe, he wanted her close, he wanted her happy and in his arms. Did she feel the same? Eventually they both drifted into the oblivion of sleep, content in the embrace and peace provided.

Gendry dreamt he was walking through the fish market with Davos. It was his first year after graduating from the Academy. The sun was shining, like most days…it was hot, like every day, the water sparkled just past the docks. There were many things he hated about King's Landing, particularly how it smelled like piss in the poorer sections but watching the sun set over the sea and the water glisten was not one of them. To his surprise drums started pounding around him but he could not tell where they were coming from. Was there a fair today that he was unaware of? Suddenly a sharp jab to his ribs caused him to jerk and open his eyes.

"What?"

"Someone is pounding on your door." The warm figure pressed against him mumbled sleepily. "You better get it before I stab them."

Arya. The memories of the night before pieced together in his foggy mind. He rubbed a hand quickly over his face. Unsure why, he kissed the back of her neck before slipping out of the bed. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he stormed over to his front door, pissed at whomever disturbed his and Arya's sleep. They had better have a damn good reason. Throwing open the door, ready to spew a hasty remark, it died on his lips as he registered who stood in the hallway.

Davos stared at him, a single eyebrow raised with an amused look. "Figured ya sleepin', kinda amazed I managed to wake ya. Gods know it takes a bomb or siren to wake ya…sleepin' like the dead that you do."

"Sorry." Gendry muttered, stepping to the side so Davos could come in. He carried several grocery bags and a backpack over his shoulder which he dropped once in the kitchen. Gendry closed the front door and followed, remembering Davos planned on stopping by yesterday but something happened that forced him to have to postpone until the morning.

"Where's the little lady?"

Gendry jerked his head towards the bedroom door. The coffee pot was calling his name. The glance Davos threw his way, eyes bouncing between Gendry's rumpled clothing and the bedroom door made him wonder how much his old partner was putting together. He gestured to the coffee pot and Davos nodded. The groceries were put away rapidly and Arya's backpack from the motel was set on the couch for her. After the coffee finished perking and poured into mugs, did Gendry feel human enough to speak.

"Did anything come out of the warehouse search?"

Davos kept his voice low as he responded, swirling the black coffee in his mug. "A few things but nothin' like we was hopin' for."

Gendry sighed. There had been a lot riding on that raid. They needed answers and they needed them fast.

"How long she goin' be stayin' with ya?"

"I don't know. As long as I can convince her to. I don't like the idea of her being alone here."

"Aye. The Lannisters want 'er back and bad."

They stood in companionable silence, years of friendship filling the void of talk. Gendry realized it had been awhile since he sat around drinking, either coffee or a beer, and catching up with his surrogate father. He made a mental note to be more purposeful in the future. His gaze shifted as his bedroom door opened. Arya stepped out, still in his t-shirt, but luckily wearing his baggy sweatpants. In the morning light, she looked more refreshed, the past few hours of sleep working a miracle on her.

"Ah, good mornin', Cat! My wife gave me somethin' for ya when she learned ya preferred tea over coffee." Davos reached behind him on the counter and grabbed a small box of tea sachets. When he handed them to her, her eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Davos." A peck on his cheek caused a faint blush to appear on the older man's cheeks. The three of them made small talk for a bit as they sipped on their drinks. Well, it was mostly Davos telling stories that made Arya laugh and smile. The man could always be counted on to lighten the mood and bring joy.

"Will you be comin' to the department soon? The boys are askin' 'bout ya." Davos asked as he headed towards the door.

Gendry followed. "Maybe tomorrow depending on how we're doing."

"Hey! You promised, asshole!"

Gendry sighed, a smile teasing his lips. "I guess we'll be there tomorrow."

Davos' grin grew. "Let me know if ya be needin' anythin'. Cat! Ya keep an eye on him, aye?"

"I should be getting paid for this! He's insufferable!" She called over, blocked from view.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much." Davos winked as he stepped out.

Gendry rolled his eyes but could not wipe off the smile. He closed the door behind his old partner and locked it before heading back to the kitchen.

Arya stood in front of the sink, rising out their mugs. Without missing a beat, he strode over and stood behind her. Placing a hand on either side of her against the sink's edge, he pressed his body flush against hers. Immediately her movements stilled but there was no other reaction.

"I'm insufferable?"

She tilted her head back to peek at him. "Without question."

"Mmm…"His tongue trailed down the length of her ear. "Must be because you're so gods damned sexy. I can't keep my hands off you."

"You didn't have a problem last night."

"I practically had to think about castrating myself to keep off of you."

Turning around, she chuckled, head tilted up still. Her hands landed on his hips. "I would hate to be the cause of such an…extreme action."

He snorted. Cupping her cheek, he held her eyes. "How are you doing? Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I expected." She finally replied after a hesitation.

He stared into her eyes, reading to see her truthfulness. There was a glint there that had been lacking over the past several days. The walls around her heart and mind were thick and impenetrable. Only if she wanted you to, could anyone hope to see what she was truly thinking. "Thank you for trusting me."

Standing on her toes, she brushed her lips against his. "You're welcome…now, what movie are we watching today? I'm supposed to be resting and getting pampered, right?"

"As m'lady commands." He immediately scooped her up and carried her over to the couch as she giggled. He could easily get used to this.

* * *

As they started a second movie, Gendry received a call that he could not ignore. Fifteen minutes later still talking with Dondarrion and Clegane, Arya signaled that she was going to shower. He felt bad but knew she understood. After another five minutes of figuring out a plan and protection while bringing Arya into the department tomorrow, he finally ended the call feeling both frustrated and relieved. Running a hand over his beard, he realized he was probably due to trim it again. Once Arya was done in the shower, he would freshen up. Glancing towards the bathroom, he noticed the door was half-open which surprised him. Some steam poured out but was something wrong? The sound of water running was evident. Setting his phone on the kitchen counter, his feet carried him towards the bathroom. He felt like a teenager caught peeking at the pretty girl next door. This was his apartment, damn it. If she truly wanted to be alone, she would have closed the door, right? Standing just outside the door, he swallowed and straightened his shoulders. He was being ridiculous. Keeping his eyes downcast, he opened the door a bit more and knocked.

"Arya, everything ok?"

"Yeah," she called out , "are we set to go tomorrow?"

Gendry leaned against the doorframe, eyes still down. "Once we're both up, we'll head over for a few hours. Dondarrion wants to get your opinion on some intel. Can you promise me something though?"

"What…?"

He shuffled awkwardly for a moment, hoping he was not overstepping his bounds. "If…if it gets to be too much…physically, mentally, whatever…will you please just tell me and we will leave. I'll make up some kind of excuse so it doesn't look like it's your fault. You don't need to push yourself too hard yet. We'll get the bastards. You need to heal up first."

She did not reply for a long enough time he wondered if he offended her. Only the sound of the water running filled the air. As he started to open his mouth to apologize, her voice carried softly over the sound. He probably would have missed it if he had not been listening to intently.

"I promise."

The conviction, the weight in her voice caused him to look up. Across from the shower was a large mirror and where Gendry stood he could see the mirror's reflection. Immediately his breathing hitched and his mouth went dry. The glass shower door only faintly distorted his perfect view of seeing her. His eyes greedily traced her naked form as the water flowed over her. Her lithe body only having curves where it mattered, her body toned without an ounce of fat on her. The shower door reduced the apparent coloring but he thought he could see healing bruises on her torso. As his mind realized how long he had been ogling her, she turned slightly and her eyes met his. It felt like time ceased as they gazed at one another. Neither moving or looking away. They stood on the edge of a cliff, their next action bringing danger or safety.

Ever so teasingly slow, her hands slid out of her hair that she had been rinsing, down her neck and chest to cup her breasts. They were small but perfectly round. Her thumbs began to rub over her perky nipples. All the blood rushed to Gendry's groin as he watched. His hands twitched, itching to replace her hands. Tilting her head slightly, a mischievous smirk emerging, Gendry felt himself harden even more. One of her hands slipped down from her breast to the apex between her legs. She widened her stance to give herself better access, a breathy moan escaping her lips.

Gods above, Gendry felt hard as a rock and if she continued to tease him like this, he would take himself in hand right in front of her. This was the sweetest torture. Water ran over her body, making her skin glisten. Her lips were parted slightly as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He swallowed, his breathing becoming heavier. A passionate lust rose within him. No longer was he willing to just sit back and wait for her. He needed to feel her soft skin, to taste her lips, to touch her womanhood, to make her moan and gasp his name in ecstasy. As if moving in a dream, he stepped into the bathroom and practically ripped his clothes off. The air was hot from the shower steam and the desire pulsating between them. Pulling the door back, he stepped into the small shower. Although he towered over her physically, he was truly at her mercy. He took both of her hands and put them behind his neck but not before licking off the finger she used to pleasure herself with.

"Seven hells, you taste good."

"Oh yeah?" Her pupils were blown wide with desire, lips parted. "What else do you want to taste?"

"All of you. Every gods-damned inch of you. And I want to make you cum so hard that you can't walk the rest of today then I'll keep pleasuring you until you beg me to stop." He pressed her up against the shower wall, the water running over both of them now.

"Is that a challenge?" She exhaled, trailing a hand down his sculpted chest.

"No, my vixen. That's a promise."

"You still already have one promise to fulfill."

He drew a finger over her slit causing her to gasp and arch into his touch. "I can multitask." Slipping his finger inside her, his mouth claimed hers. It felt more like a furious battle than a gentle kiss, a hot and heavy fight with tongues clashing. Both of their breathing was ragged once they came up for air. His lips traced down her neck to latch onto the crook. He bit down hard simultaneously thrusting his finger harder into her. A rough whine escaped her yet her grip on his hair and neck tightened, pulling him closer. Switching to sucking on her skin, he soothed the spot he bit, leaving his mark. He wanted her to remember this…to remember him. Her breathing was becoming rapid, her body moving with each thrust of his hand. Her peak was coming… but not like this. He had a promise to fulfill. Without forewarning, he pulled out of her and turned the shower off. Before she could protest, he silenced her mouth with his tongue as he picked her up and carried her out of the shower. His hands cupped her ass, her legs wrapped around his waist. None too gently, he dropped her onto the counter next to the sink. She bit her lip before leaning back to give him a questioning look.

With an arrogant smirk, he placed a hand on each of her knees and spread them open. He dropped down then began to fulfill his first promise. Oh she was so wet…and so sweet. A shiver coursed through her body as her hands played with his hair and shoulders as if trying to anchor herself through the waves of pleasure. It did not take long for her to peak. Her gasps becoming deeper moans between pants. His tongue greedily lapped up her nectar as she fell into oblivion. Her body went slightly limp, head thrown back, chest heaving. Oh but he was not done with her. He would make her scream out his name.

Before she could recover, he scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. They were both still soaked but he did not care. Sheets could be changed. She smiled lazily when he settled her on the bed. Immediately he dropped back down and continued using his mouth to pleasure her. She writhed and moaned underneath him but he refused to relent. He gripped her ass and hips, pulling her closer, wanting more of her. Her jolts and gasps spurred him on. Her thighs pressing against the sides of his head encouraged him on. His name began to roll off her tongue like a chant. He never wanted to forget the sound. Her second peak came with a cry of pleasure and quivering. His own body screamed for its own release but he wanted to enjoy this moment. To hear her ragged breathing. To see her boneless beneath him. To savor the taste of her in his mouth. To see the shine of sweat mixed with water glistening on her skin. He knelt over her body on his bed. The moment was perfection.

Once her gray eyes opened, a predatory glint passed through them that made his cock twitch. Before he realized what happened, she flipped them easily. Now his back was on the bed and she straddled over him smirking. One of her small hands slid down his torso, finger trailing his muscles possessively. She licked her bottom lip as her eyes followed her hand. Once she reached his cock, she took it in hand and teased by rubbing it over her slit. An involuntary moan betrayed him and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. His eyes practically rolled in the back of his head. Without warning, she impaled herself on him and they both simultaneously gasped at the sensation. Gods, she was so wet and tight. It was wrong how amazing she felt. Her hips began to rock back and forth and he followed her lead. Quickly their tempo of movement and breathing picked up. She rode him zealously, driving herself onto him without mercy. Swears and utterances of her name spewed from his mouth as his hands gripped her hips to steady her movements and encourage her. A warmth was building inside him, the heat of pleasure clouding his mind. It took every ounce of willpower to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see her…to watch her take her pleasure from him. Finally she stopped and arched her back, crying out his name as her orgasm consumed her. It took two more quick thrusts before he followed, spilling himself inside of her heat. Watching her ride out her waves of pleasure, he felt like a god. Nothing could be better than this.

She slowly opened her eyes as if waking from a good dream. Her parted lips closed. A coy smile hinted on her lips and she looked away as if self-conscious.

Gendry reached for one of her hands. "Come here."

Hesitantly, she followed his lead as he tugged her down. He wrapped his arms around her as they lay on their sides facing one another. They lay there together as their breathing and heartrate evened out. His hand ran down her back, drawing random designs on her skin.

"You're my second."

"Mmm?"

She tilted her head to look up at him. "You're the second guy I've had sex with."

He could not help it, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. She always seemed so confident, so assured of herself. Now lying in his arms in post-coital bliss he could see past her façade to an innocence. He forgot how young she was sometimes…and that with all the shit that life continued to throw at her, maybe it never gave her a chance to enjoy the pleasure possible. This was not just about physical pleasure…this was about trust. She trusted him. She trusted that he would not use this against her, that she could relax around him without having to constantly be looking over her shoulder.

Gently he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I've got you. I won't hurt you. I promise." Leaning further, he kissed her soundly. Her mouth warm and content under his. She scooted closer, pushing him onto his back so she could lay her head on his chest. He chuckled at her silent demand but unapologetically gave in. He had no desire to leave the moment. She snagged the covers and pulled it over them, cocooning them in warmth. Soon her breaths slowed and her body went limp. He continued to trace patterns on her back as he stared a the ceiling. He was in love. He was in love with Arya Stark. No other woman had before or would ever make him feel the way he did about her. He wanted to always be by her side, to protect her and keep her safe. He selfishly wanted all her laughs and kisses. All the secrets she carried, he wanted to help with their burden. He wanted her to realize she would never have to be alone again. Sleep came for him and his last thought was about how fucked he was if she walked out of his life.

* * *

When they arrived at the department the next day, all the officers in the bullpen stood up, clapping as they stepped in. Pride filled Gendry as his fellow officers showed their respect for Arya. She kept a stoic face but he could tell she was ready to bolt. He doubted she was used to the spotlight and was uncomfortable with what to do in it. Not to be outdone, Officer Giantsbane came around the desks and wrapped her in one of his all-consuming hugs, lifting her feet off the floor. Once she was back down and steady, her fist flew and hit him squarely in the gut. Giantsbane bent over wheezing, a proud smile on the ginger's face.

Gendry laughed along with a few other officer that noticed the interaction. Aware of Arya's unease with the attention, he laid a hand on her lower back and guided her towards his desk. She appeared perfectly calm and stoic but her give away was the tightness around her mouth. It had taken some time for him to notice the quirk.

"I want to talk to Dondarrion." Arya softly stated, eyes scanning around.

He nodded, not surprised. "He should be back in a few minutes from his weekly meeting. Do you want to wait here or in his office?"

"I'll wait there." Straightening, she gave him a quick wink. "I'd hate to distract you."

He chuckled. Even if she was next to him or on the other side of the country, she lingered in this thoughts distracting him. It was actually easier when he could see her for then he knew she was safe. Before she took two steps, he turned to get her attention back. "Hey, let me know when you're tired, alright? We'll leave right away. We can get a burger and fries on the way back."

"Is that bribery?"

"No, just some incentive."

She shook her head, a hint of a smile as she walked towards Dondarrion's office.

He watched her until she entered the office before turning back to his own desk. Sighing, he looked at the forms, reports and requests that were piled on his desk. Gods above, how much did Clegane dump on him? First thing he needed before getting started- coffee. He rose, heading to the kitchen to see if there was any made already.

The next couple of hours were spent going over the reports, reviewing things with Clegane and catching up with the guys. There was a sense of fulfillment getting back into his work routine, even just a little. However thankless it felt, Gendry enjoyed his job. It was not until someone pointed it out, but his gaze would flicker towards wherever Arya was frequently. This was a part of her element. The focused, thoughtful expression on her face along with the confident, authoritarian voice that first grabbed his attention when they met. He doubted he would ever tire of watching her.

At lunch, Arya came back over and sat on his desk to his silent pleasure. A prior call placed and Davos joined them with tacos from his favorite hold-in-the-wall restaurant near his home. A few of the guys sat around with them, listening to Davos' stories and contributing their own jokes. Gendry enjoyed just sitting back in his chair and listening to the comradery. To his surprise, Arya laughed along and contributed teasing occasionally. To top it off, she shared one of the filthiest jokes he had ever heard that had the guys practically rolling on the floor laughing. With her sitting next to him, he wanted to reach over and take her hand but restrained himself. They had not spoken of their intentions or relationship…if there was even one. It needed to be brought up but he waited, giving her time. He knew where he stood and what he wanted but was unsure if she was ready for that. So he waited and kept his affections to himself while in public.

Some time later, Davos excused himself to return to his patrol and the others drifted back to their own duties, leaving Gendry and Arya.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Arya…"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I hate how tired I am already."

"I know, you're still recovering. It's to be expected." Reaching over, he grabbed her foot and pulled it against his leg. Quickly he retied the strings on her black sneakers that had loosened. "Give yourself some credit. Besides you can nap when we get back or we can watch a movie then pick back up with some of this work. I'm sure Dondarrion would allow you to bring some things with you."

"Ok. When do you want to leave?"

"You tell me. I'm at your service, m'lady."

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "There's one last thing I want to do here…say about an hour?"

"You tell me when. I'll be here."

"Good." She slipped off his desk and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't think I'm too tired to fuck you in your bed. There's still parts of my body that wicked tongue of yours hasn't explored yet." With that, she turned and glided away to the conference room.

Gendry stared after her, unable to tear his eyes away. Nor could he stop the erection growing in his pants. Forcefully, he turned back to his desk and ran his hand over the short beard still on his face. There was no way he was going to be able to focus with the images she just deposited in his mind.

The next morning Gendry and Arya returned to the department. Once they arrived, Arya grabbed them both mugs of coffee from the kitchen. Taking hers, she headed silently to the conference room where she had taken over as her space. Thankfully no one else picked up on the significance of Arya choosing coffee over her typical tea, in desperate need of more caffeine. The prior afternoon, once leaving the department, had been mostly spent naked in his bed followed by watching a movie. Once darkness descended, the mood shifted. Gendry slept with her in bed, wrapping her in his arms. A few times she jerked them both awake when she startled herself into consciousness trying to escape the nightmares haunting her. It had been a broken night of sleep for both of them but he did not regret it. He wanted to be there for her however he could. Just holding her, reminding her with his presence that she was not alone seemed to help her recover faster. Words did not need to be spoken, the soft kisses and looks told him how much she appreciated it.

The morning flew by before Gendry realized it. Needing a break from his desk, Gendry offered to check the condition of the rifles and ammunition needed for the raid happening that evening. It felt wrong to be missing out on the raid but he was unwilling to leave Arya's side yet. He had a bad feeling that if he did, something would happen. Tonight's raid was going to be simple though, not involving the Lannister organization.

"Hey, loverboy." Giantsbane stepped into the storage room with a smug look. "Clegane wants you to check the pistols too and count the number of flash bangs. He thinks Stone's numbers are off from when they were last counted."

Gendry turned and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Loverboy? Really?"

The ginger laughed, leaning against the wall. "Oh don't deny it. You got it bad for her. Your eyes follow her like a puppy hoping for a bone. It's amazing there isn't drool all over your shirt. So you two get down to it yet?"

"She's an informant and one who is recovering from being kidnapped."

"So…that's a no. Dammit, my bet is out."

Gendry froze. "What bet?

"Oh, there may have been a betting pool to see how long it takes you two to fuck each other." He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you're not up for the challenge, there's a few others who would gladly trade places with you."

"Tormund, get the hell out…and close the door!"

He laughed at Gendry's exasperated expression. "Yes, boss. Let me know if that status changes though."

Gendry shook his head once alone again. He should have expected something like this. Hopefully Arya did not catch wind of it, he was unsure how she would respond. Either she would laugh and play along or get angry and go after them with a knife. Actually both options had an appeal to them. He chuckled before turning back to his counting.

Some time later he practically jumped when he glanced over and Arya stood watching him. It was unnerving how quiet she moved when she chose to.

"Seven hells. Everything ok?" Looking over, he noticed the door was still closed. Damn, how did he not hear it open?

She shrugged, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, just needed to step away."

"Admit it, you just missed me."

"Right, keep thinking that and your head might explode."

He laughed, writing down a number on the clipboard he held. Someone would need to get more ammunition for some of the semi-automatic rifles. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Arya run her fingers over some of the pistols laid out.

"Am I distracting you?"

He smirked, keeping his head down. Of course she noticed his looking. "Stop looking so damn sexy."

"Come over here and make me."

"I'm starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, beautiful."

"Oh, is that it?" Turning and biting her bottom lip, her eyes slowly scanned him. He froze under her hot gaze. Before he could retort, she sashed over to him, her hips swaying with each step. Standing in front of him, she took the clipboard out of her hand and laid it down on the table. Her eyes held his hostage as she moved. He swallowed, breathing becoming harder. She lazily traced his chest with a single finger before placing her hand flat . Could she feel how hard it was pounding? A predatory smile covered her face, eyes twinkling. He gulped, his blood rushing south. One hand still on his chest and the other on his belt, she pushed him back, guiding his steps. After several feet, his back slammed against the wall. Stepping closer, Arya pressed her body flush against his, both hands on his hips now. He wondered if she could feel his state of arousal through his pants. Probably. His hands slipped down her back to grab her ass. They should not be doing this here at the department, gods, if anyone walked in right now. Yet his mouth was dry and staring into her eyes, his brain refused to form words. He was at her mercy. She must have sensed it because her grin widened. Rising onto her toes, she plunged her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, his grip on her tightening as their tongues danced. She was intoxicating. Her hands were gliding over his pants, but only half of his brain paid attention to that fact. The other half was too consumed by their lips' passionate embrace and his hands switching between grabbing her ass and tilting her head up to deepen the kiss. They needed to stop this. It was too much. The fire between them was a blue flame. If they did not back off soon, he would consider bending her over the nearby table. Finally they came up for air. Gendry's chest was heaving, pupils blown wide with desire.

"We need to stop." He unwillingly murmured. "Someone could walk in."

"You're right." Arya quickly replied, lips swollen from their kisses. Leaning back, he thought she was going to step away but suddenly she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Arya, what…oh shit!"

Before he could finish his question, his swollen cock was in her mouth. All manner of creating thoughts vanished. Her tongue slid down his length and he whimpered. As she worked him, his legs trembled, barely keeping him upright. His eyes fluttered closed several times as he saw stars. He had gone down on her a few times but never asked her to return the favor. A groan from deep in his throat flew out of him as he reached his completion in her mouth. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His body felt limp as his brain started to restart its engines and thinking resumed.

Smugly, she rose, licking her lips. "Looks like you like being pinned against a wall too."

He gave a half-hearted chuckle, trying to catch his breath. "I'll get you back later."

"I look forward to it." Her tongue traced her lips teasingly. With a wink, she turned and strolled out casually, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, he slid down the wall. With the movement he realized his cock was still hanging out of his pants. He adjusted his pants quickly then leaned his head back against the wall. She was going to be the death of him…but what a beautiful death it would be.

* * *

It was early afternoon on the third day of Gendry and Arya returning to the police department when Fate decided to intervene. Arya sat on his desk, focused on Lemoncloak talking about last night's raid. Gendry leaned against his desk, her thigh against his hip. Truthfully he had been astonished when she slid closer to him. All the time they spent at the department, they maintained a professional distance when others were around. To them, she was still Arya Stark…a Faceless Man…Cat. When it was just the two of them, she became his Arya, his vixen. The harsh coldness she wore as a cloak to shield herself from others melted away. Her fears, her pain, her joy was easier to see. Over the past day she had warmed to some of the guys, cracking jokes, but there was still a mistrustful tension that hung over her. Not that he could blame her. She had been taken by a corrupt cop while in the department's parking lot. He doubted she would ever fully trust cops again…if she ever did.

Lemoncloak was telling of the types of cars found from the car thieves they raided last night when everything changed. A sharp intake of breath and Arya stiffening alerted him to the change. He glanced down at her in confusion then followed her eyeline. A man stood in the entrance of the bullpen staring at her. He stood tall and confident with an unreadable expression on his strong features. His brown hair hung shoulder-length with a white forelock resting against his left cheek. His dark eyes were intense and could probably pierce stone. A aura hung about him that made Gendry straighten up with one word coming to mind: dangerous. After a moment's hesitation, Arya slid off the desk, wiping all emotion off her face.

"Arya…" Gendry reached over and grabbed her wrist before she could step away.

Immediately she yanked her hand out of his grip as if his touch burned her. The reaction seemed to catch her off guard as well for her eyes softened marginally as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry." Turning, she weaved her way through the desks to approach the stranger.

Gendry shoved down the pain and frustration her reaction brought to him. Something had shifted, had driven her walls back up to keep him out. The only thing that had changed was the stranger. Who was he? Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at the man. If it was not his imagination, the man narrowed his eyes at him before turning his gaze back to Arya. The few officers around him made comments about the man but Gendry paid no mind. He watched them whisper for a moment before the two walked towards the conference room and close the door. Several minutes later, the strange man strode out like he owned the place, back through the front door towards the parking lot.

Now was his moment, he needed answers. Rising swiftly, he ignored the looks around him as he stalked towards the conference room with Arya still inside. A quick look around showed her gathering up some of the forms and tucking them away for transportation. A sinking realization slammed into his gut.

"You're leaving with him, aren't you?"

Without missing a beat or making eye contact, her response was curt and swift. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I must."

"That's a shit answer."

That got her attention. She whirled to face him, eyes blazing. "I have a duty to fulfill. Oaths to keep. That must always come first."

He rocked back on his feet for a moment, surprised by the venomous tone used. Well he could fight fire with fire. He was not giving up so easily. Moving forward until he towered over her, he met her burning eyes with his own. "And why do you have to run away to fulfill this? Why can't you stay here? I promised to help you and keep you safe."

"It's not your concern or business. You can't protect me. We already learned that fact."

He sucked in a breath at the blow. She was right. He had let her out of his sight and she was taken and tortured. Never gain. Leaning forward until his face was inches from hers, his voice dropped so no one could overhear. "I lost you once. I swore I would never let that happen again. You are my concern now. Has everything that happened between us meant nothing?"

"It was a mistake." She pushed around him, grabbing the papers to leave.

"I don't believe you."

She froze in the doorway.

"I know it meant something to you. Deny it all you want but you can't hide it from me. You needed me. You wanted me. Now, you're running because its easier than staying and figuring this out."

Spinning, she glared at him but he knew her now. He could see past the stone cold façade to the hurt underneath. What he said had struck a cord within her.

Her voice drifted to him softly, a whisper in the wind, a haunting, damning sound. "I have to do this. I have no choice."

"Arya, please." He stepped forward, trying to reach her. Trying to make her stay. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it, looking over her shoulder. Back at the entrance of the bullpen stood the stranger. He watched them with an intensity that spoke of violence if things did not play out how he wanted. Arya gave Gendry one last look then spun on her heel and purposefully strode over to the stranger, head held high. The stranger gave Gendry a pointed, sharp look before tossing his arm around Arya's shoulders and walked out.

His blood boiled at the look thrown his way and the man's casual touch. It screamed volumes. It screamed of possession and rights. Forgetting himself for a moment, Gendry let his anger release. With a cry, he punched the door of the conference room. Hearing it slam against the wall behind and feeling the sting on his knuckles ebbed his anger only minimally. Eyes all around the bullpen stared at him but he could care less. She was gone. Again. This time she purposefully walked out of his life. He had no notion if and when he would ever see her again. His heart hammered within his chest, searing his blood with both pain and anger. What was her duty that it was worth more than he had to offer? Had she truly never felt the same? Her comment that they were a mistake tasted like a lie. The way she desperately held him in the night after her nightmares like he was her lifeline to keeping the darkness away said otherwise. How she would cry out his name when she reached her peak of pleasure. The soft kisses and touches she bestowed upon him when they were alone. The teasing, the trust she had given him. He meant something to her. He knew it. He could only hope now that whatever gods cared about his life would allow her to return to it. That he would fix this and keep her safe. If something happened to her again, he wasn't sure how he would be able to live with the guilt.

A/N:

~So you know I said there was going to only be three parts...I lied. I started writing this "last" part and it got way out of control. I finally checked my word count and decided to stop and finish the story in a fourth part. I promise it won't take me three months to post the FINAL part. I have it plotted out already so I just need to sit down and write it.  
~So what did y'all think of this? I tried to keep the sexy overtones but also tie in a bit more to developing their relationship. Also, this was my first time writing smut...did it read ok? I was nervous to put it in but it felt so important to the story.  
~Also I know I may have surprised some of you with Arya "rescuing" herself but its Faceless Arya, she don't need no man to come in and save her...and there may be more to that "rescue" than the story she reported to the officers... ;)  
COMMENTS ARE THE BEST! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this!  
See you with part 4 soon! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and commented on this story! You guys are the best! We have reached the end of this story and I had such a wonderful time writing it. Please let me know what you think! :)

 **A War Against Lions- part 4**

 **Love and Vengeance Run Red**

Almost two week after Arya Stark walked out of the King's Landing Police Department, a body was found washed up on the beach shore. Only through fingerprints were they able to identify the naked body. The next day the news was all over the media and newspapers of the demise of Petyr Baelish. What the media did not report, for it stayed off the official police reports, was that sliced into Baelish's chest was the statement 'the North remembers'. No one understood and theories abounded. Officer Gendry Waters knew what that meant…but kept his mouth shut. The pull of revenge was too strong for her to resist. The temptation to right the wrongs and slay her demons called to her. He could only hope it brought her some form of peace.

The following week, after the discovery of Baelish's body, chaos ensued for the department. They scrambled to infiltrate Baelish's organization as much as they could, to end the corruption and greed he bestowed upon the world around him. Gendry kept busy, throwing himself into the work. The SWAT team went on several successful raids that week and everyone was in high spirits. It felt like they were finally making progress with cleaning up the streets of King's Landing. There had been no new information of the Lannister organization but the officers knew with Baelish dead, a large chunk of the Lannister's armor was now gone. Soon enough they would be able to go in for the kill.

Gendry kept up appearances, not allowing himself to fall into depression or reckless behavior. Something in his core told him that he had not seen the last of Arya. He could only pray that it was true. Her stuff was still at his apartment, waiting for her return. It was dumb but he could not convince himself to throw it out. It was a fool's hope really. Yet he clung to it. It was at the end of the third week since Arya left that the gods answered Gendry's prayers.

SWAT team leader Sandor Clegane and Gendry were out scoping a suspicious warehouse when Clegane received an unexpected phone call. He answered, listening mutely for thirty seconds and responded with a gruff, "on our way". Quickly he turned the unmarked police car around they were riding in and headed towards the department.

Before Gendry could ask, Clegane blurted out the information. "Arya Stark and another Faceless Man are with Dondarrion. He wants us back for the update."

It took a moment for Gendry to remember how to breath. The air felt sucked from his lungs. His mind whirled with questions but there was only one overarching thought…she was back!

"You alright there, Waters?"

"Yeah. Yes, sir."

Clegane quirked his single eyebrow. "Humph. Don't do anything fuckin' stupid. We need this godsdamned information they're sharing."

Gendry understood, he really did. No matter what happened, he was going to have to lay aside his personal feelings and focus on the work. They had to take down the Lannisters. That was the number one priority. A piece of him, located within his chest, could not help but wonder how she was going to react to seeing him. Did she miss him? Had she even thought about him? Gods, he was angry at her for walking away but the deeper pain came from the absence of her presence in his life now. It had only been a few days when she stayed with him after leaving the hospital, but it felt like the beginning of a new life. He never realized how much he needed her constant presence in his world until he had it…and then lost it. The way they moved around each, how they went about their day, it was so synchronized. The teasing, the flirting, the companionship, the nightmares, it entwined his heart to hers and now he feared what that meant.

They walked into the department and were directed towards the large conference room. Several men were already sitting in the chairs, various departments represented. Whatever was going on was big. Never before had Gendry felt so out of place. Yes, he was second-in-command to Clegane and knew he held respect from his fellow officers, but never before had he been involved in a multi-department planning. His body tensed, on edge, but there was nothing he could do. He followed Clegane as they took open seats around the large, wooden conference table. Eyes scanning those already present, he noticed the captain and one other from the fire department, someone from the bomb squad, and two from the medical technicians. A couple minutes later, a tall man dressed in the white uniform of the Guard came in and took a seat.

Several tense, silent, minutes after, Police Chief Beric Dondarrion walked through the door along with two others and closed the door behind him.

"Good afternoon. Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Dondarrion said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

One of the men around the table made a joking comment but Gendry did not hear it. Instead his entire focus was on Arya whom stood against the wall, arms crossed over her small chest. This was the Arya he remembered first meeting all those months ago. She wore combat boots, jeans with a black tank top under a leather jacket. Her face was impassive, eyes hard and cold. This was the Faceless Arya, who was the goddess of chaos and retribution. This was the Arya, who with a sharp look, could bring grown men crumbling to their knees. She was a hurricane of wrath and authority. Yet, his mind scrambled to remember Arya as he last saw her…his Arya: the one who took her first sip of tea in the morning with an almost sinful moan, who laughed at the comedy movies they watched, held him tight during the night to ward off her nightmares, who ran her fingers through his hair after they finished making love and laughed at Davos' funny stories from his many years as a officer. There were no hints of that Arya…his Arya in the woman who stood before him. His heart broke a little further as he wondered what had happened since he last saw her. Was she forced to endure her nightmares alone? Was anyone making sure she was resting and eating? The shadows under her eyes made him doubt it. He could not help but notice she had not glanced his way once since walking in.

Dondarrion spoke up and Gendry reluctantly turned his attention back to his boss. "We've gotten some real intel on the Lannisters that…well…is truly fucked up." The police chief gestured to the man sitting on his right that had walked in with him and Arya. Gendry immediately recognized him as the man Arya had left with. "This is Jaqen H'ghar and behind him is Cat, both Faceless Men. Cat has been working in collaboration with our department for several months now to take down the Lannisters. Now, Jaqen is going to tell you all what they explained to me earlier and from there we will devise a plan. Jaqen…"

The brunet sat like he had a steel rod instead of a spinal cord. He pressed the tips of his fingers together as he surveyed those in the room before opening his mouth. "A man has been working undercover for the Lannisters for a year now. Cercei and Jamie Lannister arrived in King's Landing yesterday. They plan on moving all their resources from here to their home at Casterly Rock."

The fire department chief was the first to broach a question. "What kind of resources are you talking about?"

"Weapons…specifically, a highly specialized tank they plan to sell to a war lord across the Narrow Sea."

"Fucking cunts." Clegane muttered beside Gendry.

"How did they plan on getting a tank out without anyone noticing? They couldn't have planned on just driving it through one of the gates." The man from the bomb squad fumed.

Jaqen held perfectly still as he answered their question. "No, they have a pyromaester working for them. Apparently he was commissioned to create as much wildfire as he could. The assistants he used were killed after each batch so no one would know the extent of how much he had."

"How much do they have? Where have they been keeping it?"

Jaqen looked behind him at Arya before turning back to the leaders of the first responder departments. "They have been storing it under the Red Keep in the old dungeons and have enough to easily blow up the fish market. We believe their plan is to create a diversion so while everyone is trying to put out the flames and save the docks, they will do exactly as you said, Chief…they will drive their tank and weapons through one of the gates."

A shockwave of horror flew through the room as those hearing the information for the first time digested what the Lannisters' nefarious plan was. Gendry knew the Lannisters were cruel and cared more about money than lives but this…even this was far beyond what he thought them capable of. So many people had their livelihoods near or on the docks, particularly lower to middle class folks. People who did not have the money to fall back on if their homes and jobs were destroyed. He glanced over and saw the tightness around Arya's mouth…the number of lives potentially lost or destroyed was not lost on her.

"Seven hells." The Guard rubbed the back of his neck. "What's the plan? What's our timeline?"

Dondarrion leaned forward, his single eye meeting Jaqen's gaze for a fleeting moment before looking over to the Guard. "We know Cercei and Jamie are staying near the Great Baelor. Two teams will hit simultaneously, one to get the twins and the other to recover the wildfire and tank. We cannot lose this opportunity to get them. Jaqen will coordinate and lead a team to the Red Keep. The other team to get the twins will be led by Cat."

The captain from the fire department looked from Dondarrion to Arya and back. He huffed and planted his hands on the table. "No offense, Chief, but how capable is that girl at leading an important mission like this? She looks far too young for this."

Gendry opened his mouth to defend Arya, furious at the idiot for doubting her…especially after introduced as a Faceless Man. Before words could slip past his lips, a knife flew through the air and landed hilt up in the small space between the captain's hands on the table with a loud thud. There was no warning. No one had seen her move. The air crackled with the rising hostility. All eyes were trained on Arya as she stalked around the table. Her eyes though pierced the idiot and forced him immobile in his chair.

"I will take the godsdamned Lannisters down with or without anyone's help…" the terrifying beauty softly said but her words rang out with the strength of dragonglass, "…and if anyone tries to stop me, they will severely regret it." She leaned over his chair, plucking her knife out of the table as she glared at the man who insulted her.

No one dared to move or practically breathe. Arya continued to stare down the captain who insulted her, never backing down.

"SWAT will work with Cat." Clegane spoke up his gruff voice almost a growl. "We can handle Cercei and Jamie and don't need anyone fuckin' this up."

"Good, everyone else will work with Jaqen on containing the wildfire and disabling the tank before someone decides to use it here. We'll split the paramedics between the two." Dondarrion looked around. "We'll get warrants for these places to raid tonight. How many people can be sparred?"

As Dondarrion talked, Arya gave a brief nod to Clegane as she stepped away from the fire department's captain. For the briefest moment, her eyes met Gendry's and it felt like the world froze. Then it was gone. She returned to her prior place behind Jaqen, focusing on the discussion happening around the table.

A plan was thrown together quickly then everyone dispersed to let their people know and to prepare for the raids. The atmosphere was tense with everyone knowing what was at stake if something went wrong. Yet there was an anticipation that the biggest illegal weapons dealers in Westeros might finally get taken off the streets. Lives could be saved. Families whole. Once only a dream now had the potential to be fulfilled. When those representing the other departments dispersed, Clegane and Gendry approached Dondarrion for their order. Jaqen and Arya stood off to the side speaking in a different language, looking like they were making their own plans.

"Want us to prep the team?" Clegane asked as Dondarrion gave a quick glance to the two Faceless Men.

"Yes, make sure they are ready by 18:00. I'll get the warrants."

"I can go scout the house the twins are staying at. See how many bodyguards they have." Gendry commented, desperately keeping his eyes away from Arya. He had to focus on the mission now. So many years had he dreamt of the day they would finally cut the head off the snake of the Lannister organization. He had to focus on that. Scouting would occupy his mind and time, keep his traitorous thoughts from drifting to her.

"Good." Dondarrion nodded, turning to Gendry. "Cat mentioned Gregor is there as Cercei's personal bodyguard. Let's confirm that."

Gendry could feel Clegane stiffen beside him. Although it was known, it still could not be easy to hear one's older brother was protecting those that caused so many unnecessary deaths. Although from what he had heard from others and the rare, vague mentions from Clegane, Gregor fit right in with the Lannister pride and cruelty.

Clegane spoke, his gruff voice taking a steel edge. "If Gregor is there, I'll deal with him. He owes me."

"Ok." Dondarrion hesitantly agreed. "Gendry, go and look…"

"No! Waters is with me."

The three police officers turned at Arya's unexpected interruption.

"Cat…" Jaqen grabbed her arm but she knocked it away and glared at him for a moment before taking a step away. Gendry could feel himself bristle at the Faceless Man's attempt to subdue her. It was irrational but he did not like that man touching her. Then he shook himself out of his inner musings as Arya spoke to him.

"Ready? Let's take your truck." Without waiting for him, she walked out of the conference room.

A look at Clegane and Dondarrion only showed amusement but Jaqen's gaze practically shot daggers at him. Quickly Gendry followed after her, mixed emotions rolling through him. She grabbed his keys out of his desk drawer and headed down the long, back hallway leading to the back parking lot and his truck. Not saying a word, he obediently followed, internally wrestling with his thoughts. Why did she want him specifically to go with her? Where were they going? Should he ask where she had been? Would she bring it up? He felt like a fool with how desperately he wanted to reach out and take her hand, pull her against him and claim her lips. Seven hells, he hated how much he missed her and having her here physically but millions of miles away mentally, almost hurt worse.

* * *

Arya sped out of the parking lot, one hand on the wheel and the other on the stick shift. Sitting in the passenger seat, he wanted to ask where they were going but kept his mouth shut based on the look on her face. Her eyes were hard, staring forward, steel gray that could pierce stone. Lips pressed together in an taut line. A faint furrow to her brow. Her hand gripping the stick shift was too tight…almost a white-knuckle grip. A tension seeped into his shoulders, mirroring hers. He wondered what had her so on edge.

Soon a terrible recognition sank into his mind and he almost audibly groaned. They were driving through Flea Bottom, approaching an apartment building that he had only visited once before…with her.

"We're meeting Varys, aren't we?"

She parked the truck down the street from the building. "You have a gun on you?"

That seemed to be enough of an answer. Roughly he opened the glove compartment and retrieved the small handgun he kept hidden there. With a nod, she exited the truck and started down the street. Grumbling to himself and slipping the gun against his lower back, he caught up to her. He could not help but notice that the entire time they had been in each other's presence she purposefully refused to meet his eyes, except for the once in the conference room. Silently they walked to the poor apartment building, in desperate need of some repairs. Trained eyes followed them from those lingering on the sidewalk, assessing and scrutinizing. No one made to stop or question them thankfully. Between the tension rolling off the pair of them, a fight would have easily broken out if their way was interrupted. Once inside, they immediately headed to the stairs and ascended the four flights. Memories from the last time they came flittered across his mind. The teasing they shared and his confusion yet excitement that she had chosen him to go with her. He wanted to chuckle. He felt almost similar to then but now there was a twinge of fear and a heap of hurt in the mix. Nothing involving Arya Stark could be simple.

As they entered the fourth floor hallway, Gendry's whirling mind could no longer take the lack of communication and anticipation. He reached forward and grabbed her arm. "Arya, what are we doing here?"

She whipped around so quick and knocked his hand off her it felt like it happened in the span of a single blink. "Do you have my back?"

"What?"

A frustrated sigh left her mouth before she took a half step, bringing her closer to him. She tilted her head up to meet his gaze brazenly. Her voice was a harsh whisper as she repeated her question. "You said you'd always be there for me. So… Do. You. Have. My. Back?"

"Always." The word slipped out before his mind caught up with what he said, yet it was the gods-honest truth. Bright blue eyes held stormy gray eyes for a long moment. It felt as if she was scourging his soul with her gaze, searching for the lies, the dishonesty in his single word. He held firm. He would not back down. Staring back he witnessed something flash across her eyes that made him tense further. Fear. It was there but masked. Fear of what though? He could feel his hand drift towards his lower back, wanting to grip his handgun, ready to protect and defend her. What was going on?

Suddenly and without a word, she whipped back around and headed towards the very same apartment they had met Varys last time. He took a deep breath then followed. There was no way he would let her meet Varys alone if he could help it. Although soft-looking, he was the Spider…he was dangerous. The dingy apartment looked the exact same as the last time they visited all those weeks ago. The dilapidated wallpaper barely clung to the walls, the mysterious stains still clouded the carpet. The scent of cigarette smoke and piss permeated the air, along with…lavender? Gendry did not have time to decipher the unexpected smell as he closed the door behind him. Varys sat in the familiar black recliner, his hands hidden in the huge sleeves of his over-robe. This time instead of taking a seat on the gross couch, Arya stepped forward to the coffee table just in front of the recliner and couch. She pulled a small envelope out of her back pocket and roughly tossed it onto the table.

"As requested. The proof you wanted." She stated, clasping her hands behind her back.

Varys leaned forward, a well-manicured hand easing out of a sleeve to grasp the envelope delicately. "Thank you, my dear. It was lovely doing business with you. Until next time."

"Don't plan on it." She turned, starting back towards the door. Gendry grasped the door handle, ready to open it but froze as Varys' honeyed voice spoke again.

"Officer Gendry Waters, still pretending to be her bodyguard? We know you mean more to her than that." He chuckled before continuing. "I have an offer for you…do a small favor for me and I'll give you the information you have spent years wondering…who your father is. Oh yes, simple as that. Don't you desire to know who he is? Is he alive or dead? We can help each other."

"Leave him out of this." Arya spat out, moving slightly to stand in front of Gendry as if to physically protect him from Varys' poisoned words.

A tinkling giggle erupted form the strange man. "You do care for him, my dear. How peculiar. Not very Faceless of you…mmm? My offer still stands, Officer Waters."

He could feel the temptation of the knowledge. His father…to finally know the truth. His whole life he had wondered, his mother refusing to speak about him. But there was a catch…the "small favor" owed to Varys. With the smirk on his plump lips as he said it, Gendry could only guess the favor for Varys was not strictly legal nor truly "small".

"Fuck off." Arya glared before looking at Gendry. "Let's go."

Before Varys could respond, the two walked out of the apartment and down the hallway. As they reached the top of the stairs, Gendry stopped and crossed his arms. "Arya, what's going on? What was that all about?"

"It doesn't matter now. It's over."

"Like hell it doesn't matter. He knew me! He knows my father!" He grabbed her arm, pushing her against the wall. "I'm here for you. I'll always have your back, but that doesn't mean I'm ok with being ignorant. Talk to me."

She paused, meeting his eyes. He did not know what she saw but after a long moment she gave a curt nod. "Follow me." She softly said before moving down the stairs as silently as a ghost.

She led them down to the second floor and along one of the long hallways. As Gendry started to open his mouth, Arya stopped in front of apartment 227. He glanced over his shoulder behind them. It was assumed Varys had visual and audio recordings watching the hallways and stairs, probably some if not all of the apartments. It made sense that Arya would not want to speak where Varys could hear but he was surprised where she led him, as if it would not be unusual for her to stop here. No one was luckily in the hallways although sounds of a TV and someone singing loudly drifted under the doors nearby. Arya fiddled with the doorknob. With a quick glance, Gendry realized she was picking the lock. He rolled his eyes. Why would things never be easy with her. They were going to get caught. Something bad was bound to happen. Gods, she was going to be the death of him.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"I didn't say anything."

"I can hear you thinking."

He smirked as he watched her slip the lockpick into a pocket on her jeans and open the door easily. This apartment was similar to the one they visited Varys in but with less stains on the carpet and the distinct lack of piss smell. It still smelled like cigarettes but also somewhat of bleach.

"What do you want to know?" Arya stomped to the middle of the room then turned to look at him, arms crossed. A look of steel mounted her face as all her inner walls went up preventing his words from penetrating her.

"Gods, Arya." He ran a hand through his hair. There were so many questions…what did he need to know? How could he earn her trust again? What did he want out of this conversation? "Did Varys help you get to Baelish? And don't lie to me about that. I know it was you. I kept your secret. Is that what the envelope was about? His payment of information for helping you?"

"Yes. Are we done?"

Locking the door behind him, he took a step closer to her. "How does he know who I am? Who my father is?"

"Why would I know? Just cause he says he knows something doesn't mean its true."

"Why wouldn't you let me take his offer?"

"You'd be a damn idiot to take it! What he would have you do in return would be far worse."

"So why did you take it? Why can you use him and I can't?"

"Is this about finding out about who your father is? Seven hells, I'll find out if you want. Don't let him hold something over your head. You'll never be free."

"So you're just looking out for me, huh? Trying to protect me?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gendry. I'm going back to the department."

He reached out to stop her but before he could get a good grip, she snatched his hand. Using his momentum, she threw him over her hip and he landed on his back, her knee in his chest. They stared at each other, both breathing hard. Blue eyes staring into gray eyes. So many things unsaid between them. So many questions. The air crackled with the tension. With a huff, Arya stood up and shook her head as if trying to clear it. Slowly she took a step back and then another towards the door.

"You left me." The words tasted like acid as Gendry murmured them, staring up at the ceiling.

Arya froze, dropping her chin to her chest.

Moving slowly, Gendry sat up watching her. "You left me, Arya."

"I know."

"I thought you trusted me…I thought we had moved beyond the lies you so easily say. I thought we were more."

"I had to."

He stood up, anger flooding through him. "No, you didn't. Was it about killing Baelish? Dammit to all seven hells! I would have helped you! I would have slit the bastard's throat for you. Why didn't you trust me?"

"It wasn't that! I have a duty, an obligation. I couldn't stay!" Her voice rose in anger to match his own.

"Why not? Tell me…what's this duty that's so important? Does it have to do with Jaqen?"

"No, he reminded me of it. I lost sight and he corrected me. I have to take the Lannisters down. Even if it kills me. I'll kill every one of them first!"

He moved to tower over her, chest heaving. "Don't you dare talk about you dying. Don't you say that!"

She spat the next words into his face. "I'll gladly sacrifice my life if it means the Lannisters are dead."

"STOP IT!" He reared back and punched the wall next to her. "You aren't allowed to die! You hear me! You are worth more than this. I promise you, we will take the Lannisters down. Their blood will run in the streets but you will live, damn it!"

"You can't stop me."

"No, but I'll always have your back, remember? I'd take a bullet for you." His voice softened as he looked down at her.

She shook her head, trying to deny his words. "No, that's not your…you shouldn't…"

"But I will…for you I would…why did you leave, Arya?"

She hesitated, eyes cast downward. It was several silent moments before she replied. Her next words spoken so softly that had he not been so focused on her, he could have missed them. "You were becoming more important than the mission. I couldn't have that."

"Oh, Arya." He tipped her chin up to met his eyes once again. "I'm here for you. I won't make you choose."

Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "I'm a dealer of death. I'm the reason to fear the shadows. You…you are good and help people. I can't…"

"Hey, look at me. Yes, you're fucking terrifying but you're also loyal and passionate. You want the world to be better than it is. You're strong and reckless but I wouldn't want you any other way. You hear me? I want you just the way you are, darkness and all. Because you're more than that. You're perfect." He was not sure where those words came from but the raw truth dripped from each word like blood dripping from a wound. There was no one else like her and she had ruined him for any other woman. Yes, she had issues, some probably so deeply rooted she did into even know they existed. But he wanted her and would fight every day for her.

She slipped from under him, taking a few steps into the room, moving as if in a dream. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do. I think you're pushing me away because you don't trust this…because you're scared you'll get hurt."

"I'm Faceless." She roared at him, anger renewed. "I fear nothing!"

"Prove it. Even Varys could see you care about me. Stop lying to yourself and me."

"FUCK YOU, GENDRY WATERS!"

"Is that an invitation?" He spread his arms out, unable to suppress the smirk that accompanied his statement. It was something she had said to him so long ago. "But then again, you already did, sweetheart."

She stared at him as if trying to decipher his comment, head tilted to the right. For a moment she looked so lost, so confused. He waited though. She had to make the decision. This was her choice. Gods, he could only hope it was the right choice. He did not know how he would be able to give her up again.

Finally she shook her head slowly. "I hate you."

Shock shot through him but before he could respond, she moved. In the span of a blink, she flew the few steps over to him. Grabbing his head, she crashed her lips against his. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, needing her closer. It felt so good, so right to have her in his arms, like the alignment of the world had been off a few degrees but now everything was realigned, everything was perfect. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips which she opened. Plundering her mouth with his tongue, he could not hold back the guttural groan. One hand cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss while the other grabbed her firm ass. Gods, she had a body he could never get enough of. Her hands pulled his head harder, drawing him closer, curving her body against his. The kisses, the touches all conveyed a desperation, a longing that had to be fulfilled. If not satisfied, it felt like they would die. The only way to save themselves was in the intimacy granted in the moment, as if it would grant an invisible shield around them.

Once they surfaced for air, his kisses and tongue trailed down her neck, tasting as much of her sweet skin as he could. Desperate for the reminder of her taste, her sounds, her touch; his body craved her like a drug…and he needed a fix now. He bit the crook where her should met her neck marking her as his. The sharp intake of breath of hers as her hands clawed at his shirt only encouraged him. Quickly he soothed the spot with his tongue, intending to leave several of his marks all over her. She was his and his alone. Hastily she started pushing his shirt up as her mouth claimed his again. The offending article of clothing fell onto the floor simultaneously as her leather jacket dropped nearby. Their hands and mouths seemed unable to abandon each other longer than a heartbeat as if the other would suddenly vanish if gone too long.

His hands roamed over her body, trying to remove her clothing as quickly as possible. There was one thing that his hands continued to come across which made him laugh. "Damn, how many knives do you have on you?" He counted at least five that he had taken off of her, hidden all over her body.

"Shut up and get naked faster."

She did not have to order him twice. With a reckless abandonment and sloppy kisses, the rest of their clothing somehow managed to tangle up on the floor. Arya unbuttoned his jeans and tugged those and his boxes down as he worked on removing her black tank top and jeans. Discarding their shoes had been precarious but in the heat of the moment, it mattered not. Their movements were graceless, fueled by desire and desperation. He practically ripped her underwear off her before plunging a finger into her heat. A moan slipped out of her as she bit his chest, unable to escape him, nor wanting to.

"Seven hells, Arya, you're so wet already." He easily slipped another finger into her loving the sound of her gasp as he stretched her and the tightness around his fingers. Leaning over he sucked on the side of her neck, knowing it always drove her wild. "Do you want me to fuck you good and hard? Make you cum and scream my name?"

"Yes, Gendry. Please." Her hips were already bucking with his fingers inside her. The breathy whimpers of hers filling the air.

"First you have to beg me. Beg me to fuck you."

Her pupils were blown wide, arms wrapped around his neck to keep her upright. "Dammit! Stop teasing me!"

He chuckled darkly, before whispering in her ear. "Come on, vixen. I want to hear you beg." He thrust his fingers in harder causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"I will fucking stab you if you don't…OH!"

"Not good enough, I need to hear you beg."

Quickly she reached down and grabbed his erect cock then hotly breathed into his ear. "Gendry, I want you to fuck me. Seven hells, I need your cock inside of me!"

Immediately he picked her up, hands under her bare ass, as her legs wrapped around his waist. His cock twitched against their stomachs, the friction driving him crazy. Her mouth devoured his, a lustful neediness that he happily gave into. Vaguely paying attention he walked them over to the wooden kitchen table. There were a few papers and coasters on its surface. Not for long. With a single swipe of his arm, it all was dashed to the floor, clearing the table. He sat her down, taking to sucking on her chest and breasts, desperate to leave his mark everywhere he could. She arched her back, breath coming in heavy, submitting herself to his tongue and teeth. Her hands clawed at him but it only enthralled him. His Arya, his vixen…she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He lavished his affections on her, his name gasped from her parted lips, eyes already closed in ecstasy. Before he could stop her, she grasped his cock and plunged it inside of her needy heat. They both moaned at the sensation. It felt so right, so good. He felt like a god inside of her. One day she would be the death of him. Right now though, he soared through all seven heavens.

Roughly he shoved her down, laying her on her back against the wooden table. His hands traveled down her breasts to her hips before gripping them tightly. Another time he might worry about leaving bruises but right now he needed her and she needed him.

"Better hold on, sweetheart." He growled out before beginning to thrust into her with a reckless abandonment. Each pounding, each thrust shook the table. Her legs tightened around him, her hands gripping the table, at his arms, anything to ground herself.

"Yes! Yes! Don't fucking stop! Gendry, yes!" Arya cried, head tilted back, eyes closed.

He could feel her tightening around him, her peak coming close. His was not far off. Seeing her sprawled out before him naked and ready for him, there was nothing better. A couple hard thrusts later, she cried out crashing over the edge and falling into blissful oblivion. He followed her, practically slumping over her form from the impact. He half lay on her, breathing attempting to return to some memory of normalcy. Her breathing was just as ragged, making him smile and kiss her stomach. One of her hands reached down and played with his hair.

Once their breathing returned to normal, he stood up and pulled her up with him. As if on instinct, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her back, their foreheads pressed together. In that position, her legs still wrapped around his waist, felt more intimate than the passionate sex they just finished. He was surprised when she broke the peaceful silence.

"I missed you." She whispered. "Even your snoring."

He smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before tucking her head under his chin. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"We need to head back."

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

She smacked the back of his head making him laugh. He slowly released her, glancing over her, he noticed a stack of napkins just inside the kitchen. Regretting leaving her, he grabbed them so they could clean themselves. She had told him when she stayed with him that she was on birth control so they did not have to worry about pregnancy. It was a relief because with the spontaneity their sex life seemed to have, planned protection would be impossible. Next they gathered their clothes hastily tossed about, particularly finding a hard time finding Arya's underwear. Not that Gendry minded watching her walk around naked. It was definitely one of his favorite things to see.

"One question for you."

She quirked an eyebrow at him as she tugged on her combat boots.

"Why did you come to this apartment specifically? I'm guessing you knew it was empty and there's no cameras." The question had nagged from the back of his mind but he kept it there, hoping the answer would make itself known.

She shrugged casually, slipping on her second boot.

He froze after pulling his shirt back on. "Arya?"

A mischievous smile flashed across her face.

"Oh shit." He sighed. "Do I want to even know?"

Standing up, she sauntered over and walked her fingers up his broad chest. "This is a sort of safe house for a certain Faceless Man that he can use while in King's Landing."

He blanched then began to laugh. "Oh gods, we just…on his kitchen table. He's going to kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Fisting his shirt, she pulled his face down to claim his mouth. She broke it off before their clothing became reacquainted with the floor. "Come on, big boy. We got some Lannisters to kill."

"As m'lady commands."

* * *

Hot Pie stood outside the back entrance when they returned to the department. He gave them an awkward wave as they approached, eyes shifting between the two. "Miss…Lady Arya…ah, I mean Cat….um, the chief is looking for you."

Gendry could not help the small smile as Hot Pie awkwardly stumbled over his words. The man had always been easily intimidated and Arya gave off an aura of authority and unapproachability that did not help Hot Pie's nervousness.

"Thanks." She nodded to the chubby man who stood staring at her wide-eyed before looking at Gendry over her shoulder. "I'll see you later."

He watched her pass through the door before turning to this friend. "What's going on?"

"Planning something, I think. Clegane was asking about you and if you'd returned yet. I guess SWAT is supposed to be getting dressed. You'll be heading out soon…for whatever is going on. Do you know what's happening? No one is saying anything."

"Good." Gendry ignored Hot Pie's question as he walked through the door and started down the long hallway towards the room where their tactical clothing and gear was kept in their lockers. Hot Pie stayed right on his heels, happily chirping away.

"Sounds like some of us are asked to stay behind from our regular routes. Davos is taking lead. You know anything about that? Once SWAT rolls out, we're supposed to follow Davos. Man, I don't know what's going on. I wonder if we'll be close to Emerald Lane. I could use some of those powdered jelly donuts…"

He smiled as he listened to his friend rant. Involving Davos, Gendry could only guess that him and the other officers held back were for crowd control both at the warehouse and the house the Lannisters were at. The idea had been to keep the plan of the impending raids close to the vest so as to not accidently alert the Lannisters, but with so many people needed and involved in the double raid, it almost felt impossible for word to not spread.

Gendry and Hot Pie wandered into the locker room where the rest of SWAT, minus Clegane, were finishing dressing and gathering their stuff.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up!" Lemoncloak called over. "Any chance you know what the hell is going on? Clegane is pretty tight-lipped about it."

Gendry opened up his locker and pulled out his tactical pants and shirt. "Course I do."

"Gonna share that info?"

"Nope. Above your paygrade, boy."

That earned a few chuckles from the guys, particularly because Lemoncloak was a few years older than Gendry.

Giantsbane meandered closer, leaning with his shoulder against the lockers, a playful glint in his eyes as he teased. "So where you been? Heard our Lady Cat took you somewhere."

"Just something that needed to get taken care of."

"Uh huh, right." The red-head's voice dropped to a whisper. "Riddle and me scouted the house. Gregor is definitely there."

"Damn it." Gendry pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before taking off his jeans to replace with the heavier tactical pants. "We're going to have to keep an eye on Clegane. He's going to want to take him out single-handedly."

"Roger that."

"Why does Clegane want to take out Gregor single-handedly? I mean…yeah…" Hot Pie looked between Gendry and Giantsbane in confusion, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Summer child." Giantsbane shook his head, turning to look at Stone nearby.

"What guys?"

Gendry rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt over his head. Hot Pie had a good heart but was beyond oblivious to many circumstances.

"Come on guys, I mean…whoa. What's that?" Hot Pie's eyes flickered from Gendry's chest to his eyes and back.

Before Gendry could grab his tactical shirt off the bench, Giantsbane turned back and followed Hot Pie's questioning eyeline. Immediately a broad smirk broke out and chuckled.

"What's this, Waters?" Giantsbane poked Gendry's chest.

A quick glance down revealed a bite mark on his skin. He did not even remember receiving it. Then he thought of all the marks he left on her and smiled. Completely worth it. He slipped his tactical shirt over his head. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Is that why you disappeared earlier? Get some action, eh?" Giantsbane waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hold up, I thought Cat was off limits. What the hells?" Lemoncloak teasingly said, watching Gendry.

Giantsbane poked Gendry again. "You're a damn liar. You said nothing was going on between you and Cat."

Gendry shoved Giantsbane away playfully. "None of your business." He knew the teasing and taunting would be ridiculous. Hopefully it would not get back to Arya or if it did, she did not murder anyone. This was not exactly how he wanted to announce their relationship. They had other things to focus on now.

"Come on, loverboy, details." Giantsbane smirked.

"Hey, does that mean the bet is still valid?" Tarly asked to the cheers of a few others.

Gendry shook his head, a faint smile on his face, as he tied on his tactical boots. He knew the guys would be relentless but he planned on keeping his mouth shut.

"What? Did you kiss her?" Hot Pie innocently asked. "Why did she bite you?"

A round of laughter erupted from those listening. Poor Hot Pie's ears turned red as he averted his gaze. Gendry began to reevaluate his prior musings on Hot Pie's sexual attraction…maybe he really did have a thing for food instead of people. He shuddered slightly, that was a confession he did not want to hear. Maybe he needed to try and get the poor guy laid. Giantsbane probably had a few suggestions…wasn't Hot Pie talking about a friend named Lommy before. Seriously, who names their kid 'Lommy'?

In a charged moment, a weighty silence hung over the group causing Gendry to look up. Arya stood in the doorway, a hint of a smile on her lips, with an obviously amused Davos beside her.

"Lady Cat!" Giantsbane had resumed his position leaning against the lockers, a teasing smirk on his face, eyes alight. "We were just talking about you and loverboy here."

"I heard. Its ok to be jealous, Officer Giantsbane, I understand. If you ask nicely I might even share him with you."

The men laughed, especially Giantsbane, whose shoulders were shaking with the strength of his booming guffaws.

"Naw, you can keep him Cat. His tits aren't big enough for my taste."

Gendry snorted, shaking his head. This was definitely not how he expected things to go. With a nod from Davos, Gendry walked over and approached the two. Davos gave him a quick hug and slap on the back.

"Bout time somethin' happened between you two. The sexual tension was enough to choke someone." Davos muttered but unable to hide the proud smile.

"Yeah. You leading the crowd control?"

"Aye. Warrants just went through. Everything is a go."

Gendry nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. This was really happening. Years he had been working towards taking down the Lannisters and now…either the plan would work or everything would go to shit. One way or another, something would happen.

Davos clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll see you after, aye? Cat, look out for him."

"I'll try. He seems to find trouble pretty easily on his own."

Davos snorted, shaking his head good-naturedly. "Both of you stay safe. Hot Pie! With me, let's go!" He slipped out, back towards the bullpen with Hot Pie doggedly following, giving both Arya and Gendry a smile as he passed them. Eyes drifted back to her, he noticed she no longer wore jeans and leather jacket but had changed into a black, tough pants and black long-sleeve under a Kevlar vest. A handgun was strapped to both thighs but he suspected she had several knives hidden on her still.

Arya interrupted his thoughts. "Clegane is talking with Dondarrion. He wants everyone outside by the trucks."

He nodded before turning to his fellow SWAT team members and speaking loudly enough so all could hear him. "Alright, boss wants us outside. Gather what you need and head to the truck." The guys slowly trickled out of the locker room, towards the back entrance and the large SWAT armored truck outside. Gendry finished tying his boots, then looked around to make sure nothing necessary was left behind on accident. He snatched Miller's gloves off a bench shaking his head. The man was constantly misplacing something. Glancing back at the door, Arya surprised him by staying behind while the guys left. Currently she was staring just off to her left, hand tapping on her thigh. After a final look, he gathered his equipment and moved to stand in front of her.

Her eyes only shifted to his after he cupped the side of her face with his free hand. "Ready?"

She nodded, leaning into his touch with a sigh.

"Hey, we got this. The Lannisters don't stand a chance. Today we will finally give them their due and get justice for everything they have done."

"Thanks, Gendry." She whispered, meeting his eyes.

"I've got your back."

She smiled and kissed the palm of his hand on her cheek before opening the door. He followed her through and down the hallway, excitement and anticipation building in his chest.

"Do you want another gun or something before we roll out?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "You just want to get me back to the weapons room, huh? Want a repeat of last time we were in there?"

"That does seem to be a hot spot for us." He chuckled, thinking of the surprise blow job she had given him that ended with him panting and slumped to the floor. It had been astounding. He reached forward and smacked her tight ass, teasingly. "Maybe I have something else in mind this time."

In a flash, she turned and shoved him against the wall before he had time to regain his footing. She claimed his mouth with a hot, needy kiss as her other hand stroked his cock through his pants. In an instant his blood was on fire and he wondered how quickly they could sneak into the back room without anyone noticing their absence. The door luckily had a lock, he doubted it was sound-proof though. Before he could deepen the kiss and reciprocate the touching, she vanished, walking down the hallway as if nothing had happened. He groaned, feeling his stiffening member. She was going to be the death of him. Taking a couple deep breaths, he adjusted his pants to try and hide it before continuing down the hallway. His mind thought of ways to pay her back for this…all of them involved her naked and moaning his name.

Outside the guys were lounging around the SWAT truck, some playing cards on the hood, smoking cigarettes or telling jokes while sitting on the short brick wall nearby. A few other officers were about, those probably held back for crowd control, but did not know it yet. Tension seeped into the air around them. Everyone knew something big was going down but not what exactly. Only the sharp glances around and the stiff postures gave away the concealed nerves and rising adrenaline. Gendry set his stuff in the truck and tossed Miller's gloves at him earning a laugh and 'thanks'. Eyes scanning, he noticed Clegane was not out yet. Most likely getting last minute details from Dondarrion. To his surprise, he did not see Arya with the group. She had literally just walked out the door a minute or two before him. Where could she have gone? He wandered over to where Giantsbane stood telling a story to those sitting on the half brick-wall. Gendry leaned against the wall, arms crossed across his chest.

"Where's Clegane and Cat?

"Clegane hasn't come out yet." Riddle softly said next to him, puffing on a cigarette. "There's Cat."

Gendry followed his nod to see her and Jaqen talking on the other side of the parking lot. Immediately he bristled, fists clenched. Jaqen was standing far too close of his liking. The Faceless Man's eyes were glued to her face while she stared off into the distance. Their lips were moving but they were too far away to hear.

"Calm down, loverboy." Riddle teased. "Shit, if your glare was any worse, that man's head would explode into flames."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gendry quietly sighed. He needed to focus. Over the next several minutes he tried to keep his gaze focused on the men but his eyes kept drifting over to Arya. Whatever the two Faceless Men were discussing, it did not seem amicable. Both of their postures were too stiff and Arya refused to meet his eyes. It took everything in him to not walk over and step between them. Not because he thought Arya could not handle herself but because…well, he just wanted to protect her. He guessed she would not appreciate his intrusion though. Finally she walked away as Jaqen hopped onto a motorcycle and sped off. Although his and Arya's relationship was no longer a secret, her reputation and authority as a Faceless Man needed to remain without question. However much he wanted to rush to her side, he remained against the wall. Seven hells though, watching her walk in her tactical clothing with those guns on her thighs and determined look on her face…she looked like an intimidating badass. He wanted to rip her clothes off and taste every part of her. Maybe after all this was over, she would be willing to wear the Kevlar vest and the thigh holsters to bed…just those two things. The things he could to do to her like that…

"Oi! Stop eye-fucking her!"

Gendry rolled his eyes at Giantbane's comment as those around laughed. Apparently his watching her had not been as subtle as he was hoping for.

"You going to tell us how long you two been fucking?"

"Ask her."

Giantsbane chuckled. "She already wear the pants, eh? Do you do everything she says?'

"Hells yeah." Gendry smirked, deciding to play along. "She's terrifying. She could kill me with her little finger and hide my body and you'd never find it."

Arya came over as the guys were trying unsuccessfully to hide their laughter. Moving to stand next to Giantsbane, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Lady Cat! We were just saying how your boy here looked ready to pin you against a wall while you were walking over." Giantsbane nudged her.

She shrugged as she deadpanned. "Wouldn't be the first time. He does seem to enjoy using tables more though."

Gendry could feel his mouth hanging open as he stared at her. Oh shit.

"Oh yeah? How long ago this start?" Giantsbane continued as he laughed.

"You jealous I jumped his fine ass before you, ginger?" Arya pretended to examine a fingernail thoroughly. "I thought you had a thing for a certain large, blonde woman. The one at your place now seems nice enough. She's a Tarth, right?"

Giantsbane's eyes widened as he stared at her. The rest of the guys around were either laughing or staring at Giantsbane in confusion. Never once had Giantsbane mentioned having a girlfriend or anyone living with him. He kept playing off his reputation as a player but that did not seem to be accurate anymore.

"How in the hells…?" Giantsbane looked over at Gendry.

He just raised his hands in surrender, not even trying to hide his amusement. "She's Faceless. She knows everything."

"Uh huh." Giantsbane looked back down at Arya beside him. "I'm glad you're on our side." She shrugged. "Well, make sure loverboy takes good care of you."

"I'm not worried. He's got a wicked tongue in that mouth of his."

Gendry chocked on his own spit.

At that moment, Clegane stomped over, gathering the men around him. With one look at the smirks on the faces of those nearby and Gendry covering his mouth with a faint tint of a blush on his cheeks, Clegane just shook his head. "I don't wanna fuckin' know. Alright, ladies, we're going to hit the Lannisters hard and right up the ass tonight. We're going to raid a house they're hiding in. It's a three-story, single home but with the design, she's going to be a bitch so make sure all the exits are covered. We have it confirmed that both Jamie and Cercei Lannister are there with Gregor being her personal bodyguard. We're guessing they have at least ten others acting as guards but as many was twenty and they have a fuck ton of firepower. We're going to hit hard and fast. One group will infiltrate while the others guard the perimeter. We can't let any of the damn rats escape, got it? We'll park one street away so everyone can jump out and hang on the sides. Once we hit, there will be officers on the street to make sure civilians stay away. Dondarrion wants these fuckers alive but if they try and take a shot, you protect yourself and those around you. Any questions? Gear up, we're moving out and no one fuck this up!"

"Yes, sir!" The men scrambled to get the rest of their tactical gear on besides their helmets, they would not have a chance to fully dress once they arrived.

"Do you want any gear?"

Arya turned to look at Gendry as he spoke. "No, I work better without it."

He did not like that. They were literally walking into a firestorm and the only protection she wore was a Kevlar vest. This was not something he could fight her about now. They had to get moving. He would have to trust her judgment on this for now. He moved beside her, holding her gaze, hoping it conveyed how serious he was. "You stay behind me. I'll protect you, at least until we get inside."

She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off.

"Once we get inside, I'll follow your lead. I've got your back. I won't have you getting shot before we even enter the house."

Nodding, she licked her lips, glancing over at the SWAT truck as men began to load up into it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, don't get hurt, ok?" She said softly, meeting his eyes once again.

"Wasn't planning on it. Stay behind me." They walked over and loaded into the cramped truck, Arya picking a seat on the bench next to him.

The air was tense. The reality of what they were about to do sinking in. No one spoke on the way over. This raid could go without a hitch with all the Lannisters captured and no one hurt. Or everything falls apart and the Stranger owns many more souls by the end of the day. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky into a beautiful painting of reds and yellows. So much beauty in such a messed up world. Gendry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. He prayed that whatever gods cared or were paying attention, that they protected his team, especially Arya. He refused to lose anyone else because of the damn Lannisters. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Arya beside him. Her eyes were closed, leaning her head back, taking slow, deliberate breaths. He wished he could kiss her one more time, have the taste of her on his lips before heading out. Stilling himself, he kept his hands and his lips to himself. Everyone needed to get into the correct headspace, to prepare however they needed to before storming the fortress. They had the element of surprise, which would only benefit them for so long. Closing his eyes once more, he pulled the image of his mother to mind. It was almost twenty years since her murder and the ache was still there. He thought of her smiling, eyes alive as she held his child-sized hand. 'This is for you' he thought. The ones who took her from him were finally going to be terminated. Never would the Lannisters rise again. He would make damn sure of it.

* * *

They stopped one street away to disembark and jump onto the sides of the SWAT armored truck. As they rolled down the street towards their final destination, Gendry put an arm around Arya, wanting her closer to protect her but also because her grip on the overhead bar was not great with her diminished heighted. Later on, he would make a short joke but for now he needed her to stay alive. When they rounded the corner and the large brick house came into view, Gendry forced down the anger threatening to fuel him. He needed to stay clear headed and focused. The house was large and looked like something out of a magazine…not surprising based on the neighborhood they were in. A wrought iron fence outlined the property and gate blocked the driveway. The SWAT truck pulled right up to the gate and everyone jumped off, a practiced, synchronized movement. Two at the front held a battering ram and with one good swing knocked the gate open, lock broken. Heart hammering, sweat beading on his forehead behind the helmet's clear visor, he pulled his assault rifle up, ready to unload on anything that moved. Frequently he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Arya was still behind him. Those carrying shields led the assault towards the house then split off, some to cover the sides and back while the rest headed towards the front door. There were no shots being fired at them. SWAT knew people were inside. Hell, they had Lannister firepower at their disposal. Why were they not being shot at? Gendry was thankful but it also set him more on edge. It could not be this easy.

"RELEASE!" Clegane thundered. A second later flashbangs were thrown through the windows on the ground floor. They lit off, making it looking like lightening was erupting inside. Cries of pain could be heard. Those making the frontal assault rapidly moved to enter the front door, ready for anything. Hopefully. Eight men lay on the ground stunned and rolling in pain.

A quick sweep of the ground floor brought out only one other rat who was hiding in the kitchen. He was grabbed and dragged to join the others in the front of the house.

"Stone, Tarly, get their weapons. Handcuff these bastards!" Clegane gruffly commanded, pointing his assault rifle towards the stairs and began ascending. Gendry followed the large man with Arya and two others behind her. The steps creaked with each footfall. Each heartbeat sounded like a gong beating in his mind. His eyes were trained in front of him, searching for any sign of trouble, of danger. As they were almost to the top, a couple of shots zoomed just past Clegane's head making everyone duck, scanning around.

"Fuckin' cunts." Clegane swore before motioning for Gendry to deploy the flashbangs still on his belt. On his count, both Clegane and Gendry tossed the flashbangs up the stairs, towards the landing as a distraction. As they detonated, Gendry made sure to cover Arya behind him. In the moment, he regretted not pushing her to wear more body armor or a helmet. Now was not the time to think about that. She would make it out alive and unhurt. She had too. Immediately after the flash, they raced up the stairs, rifles out and senses sharp. Shots were fired. The smell of gunpowder filled the room. Raids are fast-paced, movements instinctual. That was why SWAT practiced continuously. There was not time to stop and think or to second-guess. That was how you got hit. Once everything settled, feeling both like only a second passed yet also an eternity, Gendry surveyed around. In the main room on the second floor, there were two dead bodies of Lannister men and one wounded, blood seeping into his pants over his thigh.

"Get their weapons, secure the wounded."

Lemoncloak and Giantsbane handcuffed the wounded man, spittle and curses flying out of his mouth. Gendry moved around them and checked the bodies to confirm death. What had him worried was they still had not found the Lannister twins. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A glance at Clegane showed the man's frustrated apprehension.

"This floor is clear." Arya materialized beside him, pistol in hand.

That left only one more place for the Lannisters to be. And if they were not there? Could this place be a diversion? Did they somehow catch wind of the raid?

"Waters, Cat, let's go." Clegane pointed to Lemoncloak and Giantsbane. "Hold this floor, if you hear anything, provide back up."

Then all hell broke loose. Shots were fired. Some shots were coming from the top of the stairwell, leading to the third floor. The worst were the large caliber bullets being shot through the floor above them. Bullets and wood splinters filled the air. There was no safe place to hide from the barrage. It was raining bullets.

Someone screamed in pain and then silence. A faint cackling could be heard through the destruction that made Gendry's blood run cold. As soon as the first bullets were shot, Gendry shoved Arya towards a nearby wall and covered her with his body, thankful for her shorter stature. They needed to take out those shooters but he would be damned if he was going to let Arya be killed. He could hear Clegane's animalistic growl and Giantbane's furious cry as they returned fire. Soon as Arya's back hit the wall, both pistols were in her hands, firing towards the stairwell. Her arms out on either side of Gendry's torso, firing towards the stairs while his body hovered over hers, his elbows against the wall to shield her as much as possible. A second later, it felt like a truck slammed into his back. A groan of pain slipped past his lips as he briefly closed his eyes. The pain tore through his whole torso, but seemed concentrated on his right side. He shifted slightly and swore as the pain flared up. He opened his eyes to see Arya staring up at him, wide-eyed. Just as abruptly as the rainstorm of bullets began, it ceased leaving behind an eerie silence.

"You hit?" Gendry asked, unmoving. He did not trust the silence.

She shook her head but as she opened her mouth to speak, a loud thud landed on the steps…followed by another…then another.

Gendry's head swiveled to examine the newest danger. What appeared coming down the stairs made his heart stop and mouth go dry. Gregor Clegane descended the stairs in body armor and helmet with a fully automatic rifle in hand looking like the Stranger himself coming to take their souls. There was a long, pregnant pause as Gregor's thick boots landed on the floor from the last step, sending vibrations over the hardwood floor. Everyone froze as if waiting for someone else to make the first move. Here was the savage guard dog of Cercei Lannister…which meant she was upstairs and had sent her last form of protection to save herself.

One breath. Two breaths. Then it started.

Gregor pulled the trigger and the firestorm of bullets continued. Hearing Sandor Clegane's fury amongst the firepower and wood splintering, Gendry moved. Roughly he shoved Arya towards a nearby desk and covered her again as best as he could. His right side screamed at him, but he only gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. A reverberating boom shook the floor and the bullets ceased being fired. Then he could hear it. Gendry popped his head up from behind the desk to see Clegane and his brother wrestling on the floor, destruction in their wake. A second glance showed Lemoncloak laying on the ground unmoving and Giantsbane slowly rising to his feet. Now was their chance. Now was the moment. As Gendry tried to rise, his ribs revolted against the movement and he dropped back down onto one knee.

Suddenly Arya moved in front of him and pulled his helmet off. Her eyes frantically searched his, her beautiful, stormy eyes like a maelstrom of vengeance. He loved looking into them.

"Arya, go." He coughed, cringing as the movement made his side flair up. "I've got your back."

She stared intently at him for a moment longer. Mixed emotions flittered behind her eyes. Without warning, she cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. "Don't die."

"As m'lady commands."

Spinning around, she raced over to the stairs and up them, silent as death.

Gritting his teeth, he slowly rose, his breathing feeling difficult. He could not give into the pain now. He could not give into the waiting darkness. The fight was not over. Gregor and Sandor were both on their feet now, swinging punches that could easily break bones of a normal man. Both their helmets were off. The scarring on Sandor's face only intensified the snarl on his lips, eyes burning with hate. Gregor laughed manically, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. They circled one another like predators before grappling again, fighting for dominance, fighting for life. Only one would be walking away from this fight. Gendry had to make sure it was his boss.

Giantsbane knelt next to their fallen comrade, checking his pulse holding his rifle with his other hand, pointed at the Cleganes. Lemoncloak had still not moved.

"Get him outta here!" Gendry yelled at Giantsbane, bringing his rifle up. "Get everyone out!"

Hesitating only a split second, the red-head gathered up their friend as best as he could and hurried down the stairs, leaving his rifle behind. The commotion did nothing to deter the brothers from beating each other to a bloody pulp. Both men had blood running down their faces and wild, blood-thirsty looks in their eyes.

Groaning through his own pain, Gendry raised his rifle as best as he could. Broken ribs screamed. He could only hope no internal organs were damaged. Each breath was a struggle and a hazy darkness rested on the edges of his vision. He waited, leaning his hip on the devastated desk. A head shot was all he needed. A moment where the brothers separated long enough for a clear shot. He refused to give into his own fear and accidently hit his boss with a flinching, hurried shot. The Cleganes pounded on each other mercilessly, destruction and death an invisible blanket over them. Sandor's left arm hung dislocated and he favored his left side. Gregor stumbled in his movements but kept going, With a furious cry, Gregor threw Sandor backwards and onto the floor. Instantly Gendry pulled the trigger. A loud bang erupted as blood gushed from a hole just below Gregor's right eye. The monstrous man fell onto his knees, a hideous scream that sounded more like from an animal than a man resounded. With the movement, Sandor rolled over and kicked his brother in the chest, knocking him onto his back. His fist slammed into the half-dead man's throat repeatedly until his chest ceased moving. Blood was splattered all over the floor and over the bodies of the Cleganes, one dead and one alive.

Heart racing from the adrenaline, Gendry pressed a hand to his side and winced. Looking back over to his boss, their eyes met. Both were battered and hurt but alive.

"Fuckin' bastard." Clegane muttered, sliding away from his brother and grimacing.

A ghost of a smile touched Gendry's lips but his mind turned elsewhere. As if on cue, Arya silently appeared on the stairs coming down from the third floor. A knife was in her right hand, stain red and dripping onto the steps. Blue eyes met gray eyes and she nodded. There was no need to check. Arya would not leave the twins alive. The blood dripping off her knife confirmed that. A whoosh of air left Gendry's lungs making him wince again. It was over. It felt almost surreal. So long had he imagined this moment. Justice restored. Revenge repaid. Whatever you wanted to call it. The Lannisters were dead and Gregor Clegane with them. Words fled his mind as the realization finally sunk in. They won.

Clegane moved painfully slow, rising to his feet as he surveyed around them. "About damn time."

* * *

Gendry sat on a stretcher as a paramedic fussed around him. The two ambulances that had arrived were gone already, taking Lemoncloak and Clegane to the hospital. Clegane fought to stay but with the amount and extent of his injuries and pain, the paramedics worried about internal injuries. Gendry promised the man to stay behind and call him soon as everything was cleaned up. Now he sat with a spare paramedic fussing over him and threatening to sedate him if he didn't hold still. The cool evening air refreshed him as it drifted over his naked torso. The paramedic helped remove the body armor from Gendry and cut off his tactical shirt to assess his injury. He begrudgingly looked at his sliced tactical shirt on the edge of the stretcher, knowing he would have to buy a replacement now. That was not how he planned to spend part of his next paycheck.

After poking and prodding, causing Gendry to swear loudly, the paramedic began wrapping his ribs. "I'm guessing at least two broken ribs, maybe three more cracked but we'll need an X-ray to confirm. I don't think you punctured anything internally but try not to move too much so it stays that way. Looks like the body armor caught the huge bloody bullet but dispersed the impact. You must of hit the ground hard at some point. Its amazing you're not more injured. You're one lucky bastard. I'm going to wrap you now but you'll need to go to the hospital for that X-ray."

He nodded, not looking forward to the experience. If that was the payment for taking down the Lannisters though, he would gladly pay it. Glancing up, he saw Giantsbane and Arya stalking towards him. He was anxious to hear the status of everything. Giantsbane had hung back at the target house to supervise the clean up and get the prisoners onto waiting transportation vehicles. Arya had vanished after escorting Gendry and Clegane outside to their fellow SWAT team and paramedics.

"Hey, Waters. You still breathing?"

"Yeah, you don't get my job just yet."

The giant red-head laughed. "Damn, I could get used to giving orders. What's your status?"

Gendry winced as the paramedic pulled tight on the wrap around his torso. "Broken ribs. I'll be fine."

"Stay here, officer." The paramedic placed a hand on Gendry's bare shoulder. "You don't get to leave just yet." Then he stepped away to help fix up those with minor injuries.

"Have we heard from the others yet?"

Arya nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "Jamie Lannister was at the warehouse. He's been taken into custody along with the pyromaester. All the wildfire is going to be evacuated to a safe place by the fire department and the bomb squad."

"I thought he was supposed to be here."

"That's what intel said. Must have gone to check on the wildfire just before the raid."

"What's going to happen with Cercei's body?"

Giantsbane spoke up. "The bitch is being cremated then given to what's left to her family."

"Good, good." Gendry rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to move too much. His side still burned but whatever pain reliver the paramedic had given him was finally kicking in. "Seven hells, I still can't believe it's all over."

"Aye, never thought I'd see the day."

"Better be careful it's not boring for you now." Arya teased.

"It's never boring when the Wilding ginger is around!" Giantsbane chuckled. "I better check the men. Leave you two lovers alone."

Gendry wadded up a towel next to him and tossed it at Giantbane's retreating form, only causing the man to laugh harder.

A second later, Arya slapped his shoulder on his uninjured side.

"Seven hells! What was that for?"

"What did you think you were doing getting shot and almost killed! You should better protect yourself."

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt! I told you I had your back. Why do you constantly doubt that?

She stared at his hands in his lap, biting her bottom lip.

"I did say I'd take a bullet for you. I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

That earned a small smirk from her. "Fuck you."

"You already have, vixen…and you definitely liked it. And I do think the kitchen counter may have been your favorite."

Finally meeting his eyes again, she rolled hers. "You're mistaken. That time on the couch was quite…pleasurable."

"Ah. I never realized how flexible you were. When we get back to the apartment, we'll have to retest this out."

"What makes you think I'm coming back with you?"

That made him freeze. Somehow he had assumed she would return with him once the Lannisters were gone. Had he missed something? He watched her, his mouth partially open but no words coming out. He had waited and hoped for her return…knowing she would come back. She had to. He cared too deeply for her to let her run away again. What could he say to change her mind? What could he say to get her to stay? Even with everything earlier after meeting Varys…why would she still doubt?

"I should…" She took a step away, but that simple movement felt like a million miles had been placed between them.

Without thinking, he reacted instantaneously. He reached out and snagged her hand before she could get too far. She hesitated before meeting his eyes, expression forcibly neutral. "Please," he begged softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand, "don't do this. Give us a chance."

She shook her head, but clasped her hand in his. "I'm not a good person."

"I know." Slowly he tugged her closer until she stood between his legs. "But you're a good person for me…and you're fantastic in bed, whenever we make it that far."

That earned another chuckle and eye roll.

"Arya Stark, I want you to come live with me. I want every moment of your time I can have and I want to know everything possible about you. I miss you and my life isn't the same without you. Please." The declaration felt stupid and cheesy. This is why he avoided romantic movies, those parts always made him gag. But here and now, he needed her to understand the truthfulness of his words and intentions.

After an unending moment of her staring into his eyes, she placed her other hand behind his neck and pressed him forward. She touched their foreheads, taking a shaky breath. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. My stuff is still at your place?"

A stupid grin spread on his face "Yes, right where you left it."

"I can't decide if that's creepy or sweet."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your boyfriend."

She leaned back to met his gaze, a single eyebrow raised. "Oh, so you're my boyfriend now?"

"Yes, and now that its official, I'm taking full advantage of it." Before she could protest too much, he tugged her head closer to his and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, he wished he could drown in the feel and taste of her. Immediately the sound of applause and whistles came from their left. Releasing her, he looked over her head to see the rest of the SWAT team and a few other officers, including Davos, standing back watching and hooting. Quickly he gave them a perfect view of his middle finger, making them laugh and Arya chuckle.

"Well I think the secret is truly out now…hope you don't mind."

In response, she pulled him closer and crashed her lips against his with such passion that his breathing immediately sped up and his hands splayed on her back to keep them both steady. The cheering and hooting was drown out by the taste of her on his lips and tongue, the sounds of their ragged breathing and the warmth of her pressed against him. His ribs protested but he ignored it. This moment was perfection and he planned on enjoying every aspect of it.

Unfortunately that enjoyment did not last long. A not-so-subtle cough alerted him to the returned paramedic. Untangling their lips, Gendry looked over at the man but kept his arms around his woman. His vixen. His and no other's.

"Ambulance is here. We're taking you to the hospital for that X-ray."

He nodded then glanced down. "Care to come with and keep me company?"

"Course. Probably good to check on Clegane…then we can go home."

Home. He liked the sound of that. Especially with her by his side.

"As m'lady commands."

* * *

"Need another beer?"

Gendry looked up from drumming his fingers on his thigh. Davos took the empty lawn chair next to him, handing over a beer bottle to match his own. "Thanks." Gendry easily popped the top and took a swig. It tasted cold and crisp, perfect to offset the fading heat of King's Landing.

"How ya holdin' up?"

"Well enough. Ready to be working again."

It had been a month since the Lannister organization was destroyed. Cercei Lannister was dead, body cremated. Jamie Lannister was in jail, awaiting trial which would send him to prison. Gregor Clegane was dead also, no one cared what happened to his body. The rest of those that worked for the Lannisters were awaiting their own trials in jail, many having begun spewing secrets of the Lannisters trying to lessen their own prison times. Sandor Clegane was alive and recovering from his extensive injuries received during the fight with his brother. Gendry was healing well himself, his ribs not bothering him as much anymore until he moved about too much. Using the excuse that he was supposed to be resting, even if he refused to do it at home, Clegane began giving Gendry more responsibilities and work in leading the SWAT team. In truth, it was apparent that Clegane was handing over the reins to Gendry, taking a step back to see how his second-in-command could handle it. Even though Gendry was stuck on desk duty until his ribs fully healed, he enjoyed the extra work and taking charge of the men. The only shortcoming of everything that went so well was the death of Lemoncloak. He lived long enough after the fight to make it to the hospital but died on the operating table from a bullet that managed to slip through his body armor and wreck his lungs. His death had been hard on those on the SWAT team and in the police department. Thankfully the past month had been quiet otherwise for those in the police department.

"Aye, I understand." Davos surveyed those in his backyard. It was a Sunday evening and Davos was hosting a gathering for the SWAT team to relax and unwind at his home. It was a reprieve for those nursing their own minor injuries and the silent pain of losing Lemoncloak. The brothers-in-arms supported one another but they had not had a chance to truly relax together. The time here felt like a blessed breath of fresh air. Riddle was manning the grill with Clegane hovering over his shoulder to make sure the burgers and brats were not being burnt. A few others were siting around talking and laughing with a beer in hand.

"Ya keep checkin' ya phone. Everythin' is set then?"

Gendry tucked his phone into his pocket. "Yeah. Should be here soon. Thank you for doing this."

Davos waved off the thanks before taking a sip of his beer. "That lady of yours…she has her secrets and demons…but I see the way you look at each other. Don't lose that."

He smiled in acknowledgement as his eyes sought her. Arya stood off to the side laughing and taunting Giantsbane as they competed in knife throwing. It came as no surprise that she won, her knives always hitting the bullseye on the target, no matter the distance. Occasionally, Gendry wondered if he should be concerned with that knowledge for his own safety. He would just shrug those thoughts away and laugh to himself. If she had not killed him by now, he guessed it was unlikely to happen.

They had been living together in his apartment which made his recovery both easier and more difficult. She took delight in teasing him that he helped her after she got out of the hospital and now it was her turn to return the favor. The hard part was, he quickly realized, she had an affinity for walking nude when home and it drove him wild. The doctors had told him to take it easy…which was impossible while watching her parade around their place in nothing but her skin. He would not change anything though. Every morning he woke up next to her, feeling her curled up against him and got to kiss her good morning. It still boggled him that she chose to stay with him. Sometime he had to pinch himself to remember that this was not just a dream.

"I don't plan too." Gendry murmured, casting his eyes again over his friends, coworkers and his vixen. Life was good. There was only one thing that he felt needed to happen for life to be perfect.

He chatted with Davos for several minutes, catching up and making plans for him and Arya to come over for the weekly cook-outs that Davos hosted.

His phone buzzed and rapidly he pulled it out of his pocket to check the text. Seeing the statement, a broad smile lit up his face. Without preamble, he leapt out of the lawn chair, and started over to where Arya stood. She had moved on from knife throwing to arguing which type of pistol was better for work or personal use with some of the SWAT guys. It never failed to amuse Gendry the conversations she would have that "normal" people would question…but she fit right into his world and those already in it.

Noticing his approach, Arya cocked her head to the side as she watched him beelining towards her. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple, making her squirm. "I have a present for you."

"What?" She looked up at him confused.

"Come here…" He tugged her away from the guys.

"What is it?"

"Trust me…come on."

With an exaggerated groan, she reluctantly followed him, making those nearby laugh. "This had better not be like the new TV thing…"

He laughed as he pulled her closer to the house. "Your confidence in me is overwhelming."

"Yeah, yeah."

Now was the moment. Movement out of the corner of his eye had him swiftly turn Arya to face him. He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "You know I would do anything for you, right? I'll always have your back."

"I'll always have yours…" Arya replied truthfully but with a dash of hesitation due to confusion. She hated surprises but he hoped she liked this one.

"I know. Happy birthday, vixen." He kissed her before he slowly released her face and turned her towards the patio door.

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. Then…

"Jon?" She whispered in shock.

In an instant she ran towards the figure in black who stood just outside the door but with her movement, his own feet carried him until they met on the lawn. A collision of bodies and cries of joy erupted from the two. The figure in black picked up Arya and spun her around, her own arms tight around his neck and her face tucked into his neck.

Gendry could only stand there and smile. His heart full. He could never get his family back. His mother had been killed by the Lannisters. But this…reuniting his woman to a long lost, favorite brother…this he could do. It had not taken as much work as he thought to confirm that Jon Snow was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and to get in touch with him. When Gendry explained who he was and that Arya lived with him, the man had broken down in tears over the phone. He had thought she was dead all these years and to hear that she was alive and well. Quickly they threw together plans for him to reunite with her. He used the excuse he needed to visit King's Landing for political relations so there would not be concern for his absence at Castle Black. The hardest part was keeping the knowledge from Arya. Davos and Hot Pie had been essential for keeping the plans secret.

Hot Pie walked through the patio door and gave Gendry a hearty wave. He had been the one to pick up Jon Snow and bring him over to Davos'. All the others watched on with joy and amusement, not fully knowing what was transpiring but realizing its significance.

"Ya done a good thing." Davos came up beside Gendry and clapped him on the shoulder.

He could only nod, unable to tear his eyes away from the siblings and the pure joy that emoted from them. So much bad had happened in his life but now, maybe there was hope for a future filled with love and joy. Not that things would always be easy, for life is never that simple. But he was surrounded by people who cared for him and a surrogate family. The Lannisters were gone and the streets of King's Landing were better for it. He found someone who challenged him, made him want to be a better person and would have his back in the gun fights and the mundane tasks. His life was perfect now and his heart full. Nothing could be better than this.


End file.
